


Familiar To You, Strange To Me

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Animal Transformation, Arthur did not ask to have his entire world view to be rewritten, Arthur makes Merlin think about Kilgharrah’s prophesies and not just believe everything he hears, Don't copy to another site, Gaius did not sign up for a stupid reckless son, Good Morgana (Merlin), Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealousy, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin did not prepare for this much work, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, but that's what he got, this was not supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 60,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Merlin is on the run from Cenreds knights and transforms into a puppy. And who should find him but Arthur? Who takes him back to Camelot to become one of his hunting dogs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 3k. Only 3k. What the fuck happened???
> 
> Based on this prompt: I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still an animal...
> 
> From this generator: https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Dathump. Dathump. Dathump!_

Merlin can feel his heart going a mile a minute. Stupid. How could he be so stupid? He knows better than to practice magic with out making one hundred percent sure no one was around. And now Cenred was on his trail! Or well, his knights were at any rate.

  
All because he wanted to get the wood a little faster! He’s going to die or be forced to become a solider over a lump of wood!

  
Now he had to run before going home. His poor mother! What will she think? Will she think he was captured? To be a slaved sorcerer in Cenreds army? Or would she think he was dead? Or hope he’d gotten away but couldn’t come home in fear of bringing down Cenreds wrath on the village? Will she spend her nights from now on tortured by the not knowing? And Will? Will this make him hate the nobility more than he already does. Oh he hopes this won’t cause him to do anything stupid. No need for them both to suffer from Merlins idiotic mistake.

  
“Fan out! He couldn’t have gotten far! Make sure he doesn’t cross the border, he’s useless to us dead!” a voice cried out.  
Merlin ducked into the bushes, pressed himself as far against the tree at his back as he could as the knights passed him by. 

“_Don’t let them see me, don’t let them see me, just over look me, don’t notice me please, please,_” Merlin thinks, eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched so tightly they were beginning to go numb.

  
“Search through all the bushes, search every damn tree, he’s got to be hiding somewhere!”

  
“_Don’t see me, don’t see me, I’m not here, look in the others, don’t look this way! Goddess please don’t look this way!_”

  
He hears the voices begin to move further west, so he begins to edge his way east, waiting...waiting...waiting...now! He burst through the leaves, rushing down the hills to where he knows the river is. If nothing else, if they have tracking dogs with them it’ll get them off his scent. At least, for awhile. If they don’t want him to cross the border then that’s exactly where he plans to go. He can hold off there for a couple weeks, wait until they have to call off the search or at least regroup and slowly make his way back home. Even if it’s only to say goodbye.

  
He’s barely started to hear the sound of the rushing water, he’s so close he can smell it, when he hears the dogs barking and a man crying out,

  
“There he is! Catch him! Don’t you lot dare let him get away or it’s your necks!”

He doesn’t even look behind him, doesn’t look to see how close they are to gaining on him. He doesn’t want to see his freedom slip through his fingers. He’s going to keep running, and hold the thought in his chest that if he died today, at least he’d tried to get away. And if they capture him, then he’ll also keep the thought in his head that he died fighting.

  
“_I’m not going to die. I refuse to die like this. There must be something my magic can do to get me out of this. Something? Anything! A flash of light to blind them. Teleporting me somewhere else. Knocking them all out. Putting them all to sleep. A bunch of trees suddenly falling on their heads even! I’m not picky, anything would be useful right now!_” Merlin thinks to himself hysterically. What’s the point in having magic if it can’t help him out in situations like this? Especially since it’s the reason he’s in this mess to begin with!

  
Well you know what they say. Be careful what you wish for.

  
He gets his blinding light, but he also gets the disturbing feeling of his body changing. Bones shrinking. Skin growing...fur! Teeth growing longer, particularly his canines. He falls onto his hands and feet and watches in horror as they change. Change into paws of all things! He’d like to pass out, too much strange things happening to him all at once. But he knew he didn’t have the time. Once they were no longer disoriented by the light, they’d be on him faster than a blink.

  
Not giving himself time to figure out just what exactly he turned into, adrenaline got him moving as fast as he could to lose his pressures. He gets to the lake, and having to fight his way to the other side not quite knowing how to swim in whatever form he’s been turned into, he dashes off. He doesn’t stop until he’s well past what he’s pretty sure was the border. If it would be bad for them to find them in his normal form, things just got a hundred times worse. He wasn’t even sure if he could use his magic to fight them off like this!

  
When he’s finally sure he’s far enough away and can’t hear them or the dogs anymore he stops to catch him breath. As he does he goes through a mental stock of himself to see how much he’s stepped into this time.

  
He’s much shorter, first thing he’s noticed since the trees seems to be never-ending instead of being able to almost see the tree tops. He’s down on two, paws, and has fur so clearly he’s some type of animal. His teeth got longer, so a carnivore. And he could see the top of his ears from his peripheral. All that leads to...a dog? And by the size, a puppy even? He hopes. No one will kill a dog for no reason. Right? Dogs are useful, they get taken in all the time. So if he’s found...by anyone other than those thugs at any rate...he should be fine.

  
He has not had much luck with fine. He doesn’t know why he thought this time would be different.

Knights. More bloody knights! Only this time, instead of either death or imprisonment until he broke and became a mindless solider, now it’s guaranteed death. Because, of _course_, who should he run into but the famed bloody Camelot knights?

  
“_Okay, okay. Breath. You’re a dog right now. Maybe they won’t even notice you? Or even if they do, they surely must have loads of dogs! They wouldn’t take some strange one they found wondering about in the forest. Just stay quite, ease your way around them, and you can get past them just as easily as you did Cenreds knights,_” Merlin thinks to himself.

  
He’s slowly making his way under the bushed when

  
** _Arrrrugh_ **

  
Pain shoots up his right leg, tears fill his eyes and he falls to the ground. He looks behind him...sees an crossbow arrow sticking from his leg, and can’t think of a way out of this; no way to pull out the arrow, no way of making it past the knights now especially since he’d be leaving a trail of blood in his wake, no way to try to heal himself with out them noticing and immediately knowing he’s a sorcerer and killing him anyway.

He’s out of options. He’s lost. As good as dead.

  
He hears the knights celebrating, how disappointed they’ll be to see a little dog in place of the buck or boar they undoubtedly thought they’d hit. He wondered if they’d kill him in anger of their mistake, or if they’d be kind enough to let him die in peace? A part of him...just a teeny, tiny, itsy bitsy part of him...wondered if they’d take him with them. Try to heal him. But just his luck, the reason he’d hoped they’d overlook him will most likely turn into the reason they leave him for dead. Plenty of dogs in Camelot, and no need for some strange baby runt, wandering about in the forest. The gods were taunting him. This is what he got for trying to make him life even the least bit easier.

  
“Alright then, what’ve we got?” he hears them as they move the bushes, sees the confusion turned....pained?.....expression on the knights face when he sees him. And of course he just had to be handsome. Are all the good looking ones going to want him dead? Is that just his curse?

  
“We hit a dog, and a puppy at that. It’s mother must have heard us and ran off, it’s leg got caught with the arrow,” the strange knight says as he lifts Merlin up. He can’t help but let out a yelp of pain, the arrow digging deeper as he’s jostled around.

  
“Shhh I’m sorry I’m not trying to hurt you. Don’t worry, I’ll get you back to Camelot and we’ll get you fixed right up,” the knight said. Merlin didn’t know if the gods were sending him a god send or just prolonging his torture before he’s inevitably caught.

“Arthur, we can’t take it with us. We’ve still got hunting to do and it’ll die anyway far before we’re done. And I doubt even Gaius could save that leg. It’d be kinder to end it’s misery here and now,” another of the knights said.

  
“No, it’s young it’ll recover, the young usually do if given half the chance. And I’m going to give it that chance. It’s the least it deserves after I recklessly hit it. And once it recovers, which it _will_, then it can become one of my hunting dogs. Can’t you hm?” the knight...Arthur...said.

  
“It’s not about what it deserves or doesn’t deserve my lord, it’s about the fact it won’t survive the journey. You’ll just be prolonging it’s suffering,” the other knight argued.

  
“I’ve made up my mind Leon. We’re taking it with us,” Arthur said firmly. Unquestionably.

  
“_sigh_ Right then, you there bring some bandage, least we can do it try and stop the bleeding. It won’t do much but it may be enough to keep it alive until we’ve finished our business and reached Camelot,” Leon ordered.

  
“_It’s weird. This one seems so much younger than the other knights but they're taking orders from him. And that one, Leon, called him my lord...is he some noble? But a lot of them would probably be nobles right? What’s so special about this one?_” Merlin thought.

  
“Here are the bandages Prince Arthur, would you like me to wrap it?” one of the none knights said.

  
“No need, I’'ll do it. Hand them here,” Arthur said holding out his hand, not noticing the dog in his other had gone stock still. Not noticing that has he’s wrapping the wound, Merlin is getting drawn deeper and deeper into a panic.

  
“_Prince Arthur? **Prince** Arthur? No! No no no! What in hells am I supposed to do now? I thought they'd been just common knights, nobility but not anything that would get my head chopped off immediately. Oh God's he knows. He must know! **That's** why he's taking me with them. I **knew** there had to be a reason he was so set on taking in some strange dog. Why isn’t he telling them? Is he waiting until they reached his father? Trying to lure me into a false sense of security? I have to get away. Somehow, I **have** to get away!_” Merlin thought.

  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be good as new just as soon as we reach Camelot. That’s a promise,” Arthur said as he held Merlin close to his chest as he mounted his horse.

“_Right. Good as new. Is that what you call burning people to ash? Well here a promise of my own. I **will** find a way to get away from you. I’m not gonna passively just go to my grave just because you and your demented father have some anger issues. Or fear issues. Some kinda issues. I **won’t** die, I **will** get back home. I may not know how just yet, but I will. Just you wait,_” Merlin thought, determined.

* * *

Who would have guessed it would be damn near impossible to escape from on top of a horse? Every time he so much as wiggled the Prince would tighten his hold on him, and the wound on his leg would shot up so much pain that it took all the energy out of him for hours. By time he’d get his bearings back, they’d be closer and closer to Camelot. Closer to the pyre.

  
He’s running out of time, and he hasn’t a single clue on how to get out of here once he’s handed over to the King. Actually, he hasn’t a clue on how to get out the second they close the gates. Camelot was said be inescapable. Clearly, Merlin wanted to be the one to prove that wrong, but hope and courage can only get him so far when he doesn’t know a thing about Camelot. Not the layout. Not the knights and guards patrol rotations or guard points. Not of any hidden passage ways. Not a thing.

  
And that’s not even counting the fact he still doesn’t know how to turn back. He doesn’t understand how he changed in the first place, and why of all things his magic thought turning him into a _dog_ would solve anything!

  
They’ve finally reached the place stables, and he knows he’s got to give it his all to lose him. Even if he’s got to bite him. These longer teeth should make it hurt quite a bit he thinks.

  
“Alright then. Let’s get you to Gaius and see what he can do for that leg yeah?” Arthur says as they begin to dismount.  
Merlin opens his mouth and chops down as hard as he can and...

  
_**Fucking ow that fucking hurt**_! Stupid armor and chain mail. He...really should have considered that _before_ he went through with it. Now his leg _and_ his mouth hurt like a bitch. He’s definitely sure of one thing now though. Destiny definitely has it out for him.

  
“Hey now see? All your doing is hurting yourself. Now knock that off. I know you must be frightened, getting shot then being taken to a strange unfamiliar place with weird people. The people who shot you at that. But I promise we’re not going to hurt you. I’m taking you to our physician to help you. And once you’re better, you can live here and never have to worry about where your next meal is going to come from. Won’t have to worry about getting shot...er well not by us at least. And you’ll have shelter when it rains and gets cold. You’ll have it made here so long as you behave yourself,” Arthur said shaking out his arm.

  
“Talking to the animals now Arthur? Careful, wouldn’t want to get too attached when it gets killed on one of your little glory hunts,” a voice says from behind them.

Arthur turns and Merlin sees what’s probably the most gorgeous woman he’s ever seen. If it weren’t for her sarcasm he would have thought she’d be the Princes future betroth.

  
“Morgana. What do you want can’t you see I’m busy?” Arthur asked.

  
“Yes, busy catering to little stray puppies. I knew you had to have some sort of heart hidden away in there. So. What’s happened to him? Did he get attack by wolves or bears?” Morgana asks as she walks over to pet Merlins head.

  
He wonders if they realize...he’s still bleeding out while they talk. Then he began to think,

  
“_Maybe that’s part of Prince Handsome Prats plan. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to live this long, and he’s trying to prolong it until I bleed out? Or...or maybe he thinks if I get desperate enough I’ll change back in front of everybody, solid proof that I’m actually a magic user. Not that the King of Camelot ever needed much convincing. Or...or maybe he’s waiting for me to die so the King isn’t angry that he didn’t kill me himself? From what I’ve heard the King likes these things done personally and thoroughly. But if he’s really waiting to see if I’ll change back, why send the knights away? Surely he doesn’t just take on all these sorcerers by himself. That would be suicide! Maybe he...doesn’t know? Does he really think I’m just a dog? Then why save me? They must have plenty of dogs here. It doesn’t make sense. Stupid Prince not making any sense. So what, killing sorcerers is just fine but you draw the line at baby animals? Not that baby animals should be killed either. They really should hurry up. If Handsome face wants to save me he should...he should...should..._”

  
“Dammit! He’s passed out! Look Morgana we can finish this little chat later alright? But I have to get him to Gaius immediately or I would have saved him for nothing,” Arthur said as he turned to rush to Gaius’s chambers, barely waiting for a reply. He’s not sure why, but ever since he saw the pup he knew, he just _knew_, he couldn’t let him die. He knew he needed him. For one reason or another.

  
He slams into Gaius’s chambers, ignoring his “Oi! Careful with those potions!” as he carefully places the dog down on the patients cot.

  
“Gaius I need to you to take a look at him. One of the knights hit him with a crossbow, I think he’s losing too much blood! He was alert about five minutes ago but he just...passed out! Just suddenly fell into a dead faint. Is there anything you can do for him?” Arthur asks, all in one breath.

  
“Arthur that’s a dog. I don’t have the faintest idea how to cure an animal,” Gaius said.

  
“It can’t be that different. Pull out the arrow, stop the blood flow, make sure no infection sets in. What more could there be to it?” Arthur asked.

“The anatomy. While true I can stop the blood flow and brace the leg, and do my best of keeping out infections the very base fact is, I don’t know if they react to infection the same way humans do. It’s like food, dogs can’t eat everything we do because their bodies can’t handle it. And even if I _am_ able to keep off infections, there’s no guarantee that he’ll ever walk again. The muscles may deteriorate. I may have to amputate it if an infection _does_ accur and then, well, he’s not going to be much of a hunting dog if that’s the case. And you know your father. He won’t allow food to be wasted on an animal that has no use. It would be kinder to let me give him a peaceful death,” Gaius said, placing a consoling hand on Arthurs shoulder.

  
“Please Gaius. At least try. If an infection sets in...if it looks like there’s truely no hope that he can be saved then fine, so be it. But something is telling me, something in my guts, that I can’t let him die. Not with out a fight,” Arthur pleaded.

  
Gaius looks at him, studying his face. Whatever he finds there prompts him to nod and say,

  
“Very well Sire. I shall do my best to cure him.”

  
“Thank you. It’s all I can ask for,” Arthur says, stroking the pups head. “_Fight pup. Just hold on, fight to stay alive a little while longer. I know Gaius will find a way to save you. I just know he will._”

  
“You should go report to the King sire. He won’t be pleased if he finds you’ve stalled it because of a stray. I’ll send for you when I discover the verdict,” Gaius said.

  
“Right of course,” Arthur replied before leaning down to pet the pups head and whisper, “Don’t you worry. Gaius will take good care of you and I’ll be back before you know it. So don’t you dare die on me.”

  
As he watches Arthur leave Gaius thinks to himself, “_What kind of sorcery is at work here? Arthur is not a cruel man, even to animals, but this is a charity that is most unlike him. I don’t know if your some sort of trap sent by an assasin or if your a rouge sorcerer bent on using Arthur's generosity against him, but either way, you’ll have to go through me first._”

  
He’s barely begone to work, when he notices the dog begin to move.

* * *

Merlin awakens to an old man hovering over him, pain shooting up his leg and tears clouding his eyes. He knew it. He knew there was no way the bloody **Prince** of **Camelot** was so generous as to save little lost strays. He doesn’t _think_ he’s in the throne room, and no one has started ranting about the evils of magic yet, so that must mean his theory that he’s trying to make him go through so much pain he changes back is probably the right one.

  
“_Merlin.... Merlin.... Merlin!_”

Great. Now he’s hearing voices in between the ringing of his hears. All this craziness is making him loony. Or that may be the blood loss. They say hallucinations can happen with blood loss don’t they? Frankly...he’s amazed he’s surprised he’s lasted this long. Maybe those knights were’t half bad at medical problems, even if it was just to prolong his death.

  
“_Merlin.... Merlin..... Merlin...._”

  
Honestly couldn’t his hallucinations be a little more creative? If they want to drive him mad they can at least say something other than his name. Like.... Like.... oh he doesn’t know, the purple stars are falling or... The trees are planning to overthrow the five kingdoms. Something like that yeah?

  
“_Merlin.... Follow my voice.... Come to me... Young Warlock... Follow my voice_”

  
And there’s that lesson about being careful what you wish for. Damn. How’s he supposed to follow a voice that’s in his head anyway? There’s no echo to show where it’s coming from! Not even his subconscious makes any damn sense. Plus, apparently his hallucinations don’t care that one, he’s injured and not exactly in any state to be wondering about all of Camelot like a lost lamb and two, he’s an injured _dog_ and a very _high_ table with someone who works for the bloody _King_ watching his every move.

  
**Knock knock knock**

  
“The King has requested your assistance Gaius. A problem with one of the visiting Dukes,” a voice calls from the door.

  
“Very well. Let me grab my bad and I’ll be there shortly,” Gaius yelled back before leaning over him and continued in a softer voice, “I don’t know who you are or what you want, but that sedative will keep you here long enough for me to do my duty so don’t go getting ideas of leaving. In the state you’re in, it would just kill you anyway.”

  
“_Humph. For a physician he’s hasn’t got much of a bed side manner now does he? Well, at the very least that proves they know I’m not just a dog. He’s probably going to report me and that whole Duke nonsense is just a ruse to make sure I stay put. And sedative? I can move just fine! Must not have been as strong as he thought it was. Or my magic is flushing it out of my system and he didn’t know to plan for that. Either way, there’s not a chance in hell I’m sticking around. Maybe the fall **will** kill me, but at least that’s better than the pyre. Anything would be better than the pyre,_” Merlin thought.

Now the only question is, does he try to turn himself back into a human or into a different animal? Which would be least likely to be noticed? With his leg the way it is, it would have to be something he’d have a half decent chance of getting away with if he gets caught. He’d be too big a target as a human. They already seen him as a dog and a new one with the exact same injury will make it obvious it’s him. A kitten might not be an obvious connection to him, but they might guess it anyway when they notice he’s missing. Then what’s left?

A movement out of the corner of his eye draws his sight to the open window. The window where it just so happens a flock of birds were flying past. That’s it! They wouldn’t be expecting something with wings! And if he could turn himself into a smaller bird, he’d have a better chance of avoiding being hit again if they _do_ figure it out! Now that that’s decided, what’s the smallest bird he can think of? It has to be able to avoid being noticed to much too so something that would be seen in Camelot a lot.

  
“_Think, think, common I’ve have to have seen millions of birds it shouldn’t be this hard to think of one!_” he thought to himself.

  
“_Merlin... Merlin... Merlin.... Come to me, Merlin..._”

  
That twice damned voice isn’t helping any. How’s anyone meant to concentrate with some stupid hallucination ringing about?

  
“_Merlin... Merlin... Follow my voice... Your destiny awaits you... Follow my voice!_”

  
“_I’d love to follow your voice if there wasn’t this little problem of, oh I don’t know, I’m stuck on this blasted table! So unless you know of some bird I can try to turn myself into to avoid getting caught why don’t you just shut it!_” Merlin thought angrily. Dear goddess, he’s arguing with the voices in his head. Blood loss certainly _has_ done a number on him.

  
“_Merlin... Follow my voice.... Come to me.... **Merlin**!_”

  
Ow bloody fucking ow! Okay. Apparently voices in his head can scream at him and give him an enormous bloody headache. Just what he needed. And look, no advice on what to do. So helpful really what a great thing to do when he’s helpless.

  
Wait. Maybe it is helping. Oh he’s so stupid! A merlin! He can turn himself into a merlin! They’re around Camelot all the time so one more wouldn't go amiss _and_ they’re relatively small so he should have an easier time avoiding arrows and working his way through smaller areas to escape from. Everything exactly what he needed! Now his magic just needs to cooperate with him, and do exactly what it did in the forest. He can work out the technicalities later.

“_Alright, concentrate, focus, come on magic we’re as desperate now as we were then. You haven’t ever failed me before. Don’t let me down now. Just change. I need to a merlin. My lives at stake. A merlin. Make me a merlin. Common can do it! A merlin. A merlin! Hurry. We don’t know when the old man is coming back. And if he’s bringing the King and guards with him. Need to hurry and change me. Change me. Change me!_” Merlin thought, not noticing the white light starting to engulf him. Nor the door that had begone to open.

When he opens his eyes in defeat, thinking that his magic must have only granted him one miracle he glances down to see if his legs is hold tight to anything so he can take him chances at jumping down and making a run for it. And instead he finds feathers. Wings. Claws. And bare glances of a beak in between his eyes.

  
“_I did it. I did it! **I did it!**_” he cheers. He experimentally flaps his wings, and startles when he begins to lift. He falls and determinedly begins again, he has no time to except loss. No time to learn the proper way to do this. It’s all up to adrenaline now.

  
He flaps hard enough to get him high enough, and makes immediately for the open window. He might not get far, not yet, but it’s a start. A very good start. He flies out, never hearing the whispered,

  
“What in the hell was that?!”

* * *

He’s only just reached the court yard, well training area more like judging by all the knights hitting each other, when that damned voice starts again.

  
“_Merlin... Come to me... Merlin... Follow my voice.... Your destiny awaits.... Merlin_”

  
“_Where are you? I can’t follow a voice that’s only in my head. No echo. Just tell me where you are. Are you in danger? Do you need help? I’m not really in the best position to offer anyone help at the moment, but I’ll do my best. But you have to tell me where to go!_”

  
“_Through the dungeons. Where only the bare minimum guards are stationed. There’s a cavern, it leads to a cave. My prison cell. Hurry. Your destiny awaits. There is much that you need to know, and not many to tell it to you. Hurry!_”

  
“_A prisoner? A condemned sorcerer? Are you a magic user? Wait no stupid question you must be. How else would you be talking in my head? Did you get caught in a raid? Just, hold on actually. You can tell me in person. I’ll get there as fast as I can!_” Merlin thought as he changed direction. This may come back to bite him in the ass, but he would never forgive himself if he didn’t even try.

Merlin thought it’d be harder to get past the little guards there were guarding this place. His luck that they must be slacking. He finds the cavern easy enough, strangely there’s a sort of... Draft. He knows the voice said there was a cave down here, but he didn’t think it would actually lead to the outside! Why didn’t they just climb their way up then? Maybe the walls were too smooth? But even then...if you’re desperate enough you’d find a way yeah? Unless they haven’t been down here that long? He’s heard Uther likes them dead as soon as possible so maybe whoever the voice is could have been caught recently. Today even!

As he gets closer he begins to hear the furious **FlapFlapFlapFlap** of a set of wings. Massive wings at that. Though what could have a wing span and size _that_ huge, Merlin is reluctant to even guess. He’s finally reached the mouth of the cavern and lands on the edge; he begins to wait, wait, wait, wait. Either for whoever it was to show themselves or at the very least speak to him again.  
The sound of the wings get closer, and before he can look up he hears them **Boom!** of something landing and a dust cloud temporarily clouding his eyes.

  
“Such a large destiny, to be bared on the shoulders of one so young and small,” a booming voice called out.

  
The dust settles. He blinks the tears from his eyes. Looks up and;

  
“_**Ahhhhhh**! You’re a dragon! A real life dragon! You can’t be! Dragons, dragons don’t exist anymore! Uther took them all out! How are you here? **Why** are you here? Why’d you bring me down here? How’d you know my name? What bloody destiny are you going on about? It can’t be mine. Why did you bring me here? How long have **you** been here? **What’s going on?**_”

  
“Breath young warlock. And I believe this conversation would go much smoother in your human form, wouldn’t you agree?” the dragon asked.

  
The dragon is talking. Actually physically talking. In his head was hard enough to believe but there’s an actual real life dragon in front of him and he’s talking! Okay, okay! Snap out of it, stay calm! One thing at a time.

  
“_I um... I actually don’t know how to turn back into a human. I’m not even sure how I turned into this, or, or that dog form at first. I just... Really wanted to get away. But I’m not desperate to escape now so I don’t know if it’ll work the same._”

  
“It has nothing to do with desperation or accidents, you willed it to happen so it did. You must simply will yourself to be human,” the dragon said. Well. He was right about one thing. Random voice in his head or dragon, either way he’s remarkably unhelpful. But it’s the best he’s got, so what’s the harm in trying yeah?

  
“_Turn back. Turn me back. If I don’t turn back will the dragon fry me? Oh gods turn back! I can’t defend myself from fire like this! Well... I can defend myself from fire anyway but I don’t want to be dinner! Change back, change back, change back! For gods sake change back!_”

  
“Why are you still scrunching your eyes up for? We have things to discuss!” the dragon called out.

Merlin looked down, took in his hands then roamed them up his face and around his body. He did it! And it seems he’s getting the hang of this quicker and quicker! He hops in joy, and crumples down to the floor clutching his leg. He forgot about that.

  
“Your injured. Would you like me to heal it for you? In a show of good faith,” the dragon asked.

  
“You can heal?” Merlin asked, wonder clear in the voice.

  
“Dragons can do a great many things. Would you like me to heal you?” he asked again.

  
“Um, yeah. Yeah thanks I’d really appreciate it,” Merlin said not bothering to keep the grin of his face.

  
“Then hold still. Don’t panic, don’t move, and it’ll be over before you know it,” he said before taking in a huge breath.

  
“Wait... What do you mean? What are you--?” Merlin started before a breath a fire came straight at him. The only thing stopping his self preservation from jerking him to the side was the duel knowledge of if he moves wrong he’ll go right over the edge, and die anyway, and pure unadulterated shock.

  
“There. That must feel better. Now then, as I’ve said, we’ve must to discuss.”

* * *

“What in the hell was that?!”

  
Arthur stares in shock at the table that his newest dog had been resting on. Or what he thought was a dog. Last he checked dogs don’t suddenly turn into a bright, blinding burst of light. And... was that a _bird_ that took it’s place?! He doesn’t understand what the hell is going on. Did.... Did a sorcerer enchant an animal to spy on Camelot? If that was the case then thank the gods Arthur brought it directly to the infirmary and it wouldn’t have the chance to learn anything. Unless! Unless it’s spying right now! It’s a bloody bird, no one is going to pay the slightest bit of attention to it! It’s the perfect idea. Or would be, if Arthur hadn’t of seen the change.

Gods how could he have been so _stupid_? Leon told him to just kill it then and there, he should have. Camelot would be save, the animal wouldn’t be suffering under the control of the whims of a sorcerer, and Arthur wouldn’t have this all powering guilt in bringing chaos into Camelots walls all because he was _sentimental_. It was just an animal. Camelot had plenty but no~ he just couldn’t let it die. He just _had_ to follow some stupid gut instinct to not let it die. He swears it must have been the eyes. Or the fact that it was so young. _Stupid_ sentimentality. Or was it? What if it wasn’t a gut feeling? Could sorcerers channel their power through animals? No... No that’s ridiculous. But, they _may_ have placed an enchantment around it, so if it was close to death the first unsuspecting idiot to cross it’s path would be compelled to save it. That would make much more sense.

He should follow it. Or... Should he alert the guards and knights first? His father? No. No it’s just an animal. It may be enchanted to follow a sorcerers bitting but it can’t have any power of it’s own. Plus it’s already injured. No there’s no need to get anyone else involved. It would just cause mass panic, which actually would make it easier for the damn beast to make it’s escape.

  
And if that just so happens to mean his father never finds out _he’s_ the reason a bloody sorcerers familiar got past Camelots defenses, well, that’s just a happy coincidence. And if it also means, since it's not a dog anymore but a bird that means he can _also_ claim to have randomly found the beast before it could do any harm, which may leads to praise... Well that’s also just a very happy coincidence.

  
So long as Gaius doesn't wonder where the dog is at least. But Arthur figures he can just tell him he found out about the bird after checking on the dog, and found the pup dead. He’ll decide whether to blame it on the injury or on the bird later.  
First though he’s got to find it.

  
Where would a demented sorcerer send their pet first if they wanted information? He guessed as a bird it would give them a general layout of Camelot. And flying throughout the towns would show where all the exits are. But that would only apply if they wanted to break into Camelot. Whether to attack or steal some magical item from the vaults. The vaults! Maybe it sent it there to get an idea if there was anything they could use in there. But... No.... The bird would have no way of getting in. So that was out. What else what else? Maybe they want to know plans for treaties or such? Go spy on the Council room and find out when either their allies or even their own forces were sent out to plan for an ambush? That could make sense. And Gaius _was_ just called for a meeting. He could be following him there.

  
It was a start at least. Arthur runs out the door and makes for the Council room, he may not beat him there but he may just be able to grab him before he makes it inside.

  
He’s one corner away when the blasted thing flies right over him. Shocked, he’d come from the _court yard_ the complete opposite direction, he stops and stares before his senses return and makes after it. Judging by the direction it’s heading for... the dungeons? What could it possibly want in there? It can’t release anyone, not without keys. Maybe the sorcerer who’s commanding it wants some sort of alliance with another prisoner? He doesn’t think any other magic user has been caught recently though.

  
Maybe the damn thing is just lost. It is just a bird after all.

He follows after it quietly, deciding it would be best to know what the sorcerer is after to better fight it if they try again, and sees it ver off down into a cavern. No one is kept this deeply. Even _he_ isn’t sure what’s kept down there. If anything is at all.

  
He sticks close to the wall, not tempting fate by grabbing a torch and begins to hear... shouting? So apparently there is _someone_ down there. Who they’re arguing with is the question. Unless they’re arguing with the bird? Or the sorcerer controlling it but talking through it? Can sorcerers even _do_ that?

  
“You could have warned me! If it wasn’t for the shock I would have pitched right over the sides! I could have braced myself had I known!” he hears.

  
“What’s the use in complaining, what’s done is done. Now stop wasting time, we haven’t long for me to tell you all you must know,” a different and deeper voice said. There must be some sort of cave in there. The acoustics must be wild for such a loud echo to be coming through. He ignores the part of him brain that points out only the deeper voice is rattling the walls.

  
He creeps deeper in, still listening to them bickering about how the deeper voice should have warned the other one about something. About being caught? The patrol? It would make sense. Getting injured and found must not have been part of the plan then. Which means it really _had_ just been his stupid heart that compelled him in to bringing the dog home. Dammit. But at least he has this opportunity to redeem himself. The deeper voice is about to reveal their evil plan and Arthur can put a stop to both sorcerers in one fell swoop.

  
When he’s reached the mouth of the opening he slowly peeks his head out, as not to draw their attention when he sees them. And quickly backs away so fast he trips over his feet and lands on his ass.

“_D-dragon! That’s a dragon! A real life bloody fucking dragon! What’s a dragon doing under the castle? Father said he’d wiped them out years ago! And where did the man come from? Is he the sorcerer that was controlling the bird? But how’d he get here so quick? Wait. Unless... No. No it can't be. **He** couldn’t have been the bird! It’s not possible. It’s absurd enough already that he turned a dog into a bird... Or is that a bird into a dog then back into a bird? Oh who cares! Either way that’s maddening enough, it can **not** be possible for a human to turn himself into an animal. It’s simply impossible. If it were, well... Camelot probably would have been leaderless a long time ago. Because if it **was** possible, then surely every sorcerer with a nonsensical grudge would make use of it to take their unjustified rage out upon Camelot ages ago. They could have turned into **anything** to kill them, and they’d never even know they were there. So, if it is possible, why attack in broad view? Why show their faces to all of Camelot to be hunted down? It doesn’t make sense. He... He just **couldn’t** have been the bird. He **did not** bring an **actual** bloody sorcerer into the **heart** of **Camelot**! He did **not** put his home in danger. He didn’t!_” Arthur thought to himself, heart beating so loud the dragon and sorcerer definitely had to have heard it and breath refusing to come into his lungs. Panic filling his mind he didn’t notice the sorcerer approaching, nor the gasp that left his mouth as he saw him lying there struggling to draw in breath.

He does notice when someone grabs his hand and places a hand on his cheek.

  
“Hey, you need to calm down yeah? Don’t know why your down here but I’d really rather not have to watch you die alright? So come on now, deep breaths okay. That’s it breath with me, in-- and out. Again, in-- and out. Again, in-- and out. There you go keep doing that yeah. Please don‘t faint on me cause I really don’t know how I’d get you to help without getting killed myself in the process and well that wouldn’t do either of us any good now would it? We’d both just be dead. So come on there you and-- oh good your color is going back to normal that’s good! Don’t mind the giant lizard behind me I think he’s grumpy. Though I think he’s been here awhile and if I was ignored after being on my own for gods knows how long I’d be pretty grumpy too and--”

  
What. The. Fuck. Is. This? He’s never in his life met anyone who could talk so much, and seemingly with little breath taken. And that rubbish about not wanting to see him dead? What kind of sorcerer _doesn’t_ want him dead? Is he new to magic? Has he not been given the now you’re corrupted memo? Arthur doesn’t, honestly just _doesn’t_, know how the hell to respond to that.

  
And he’s cute! Sorcerers weren’t allowed to be cute. He’s pretty sure it’s part of the magic contract, use magic and your looks pay the price. He must have a concussion. You can get those from a lack of air can’t you? It’s the only explanation.

  
“Since he has already seen us both, the young Prince may as well stay and hear of the prophesy too. After all, it involves you both,” the dragon said. The dragon talked. Oh gods the dragon talked! Now Arthur knows for sure that he’s losing it. Dragons don’t talk! His father said they were mindless beast, only bent on raining fire and destruction and death on as many innocent people as they can find.

  
“Prophesy? What prophesy? What prophesy could possibly have to do with both me and the bloody _Prince_ of _Camelot_! What a prophesy of him killing me? Sounds like that would fit quite a few people so I don’t see how it could specifical pertain to him. Is that what you meant about all the nonsense of destiny? My destiny can’t have anything to do with him! It’s ridiculous. I don’t want anything to do with Camelot so I’m afraid you’ll have to find some other fool for this great destiny of yours. I just want to go home!” the sorcerer ranted.

  
Huh. Well then. A sorcerer who _doesn’t_ want Camelots ruin. Just wants to... live his life at wherever he came from? That’s new. Then what the bloody hell did he come here for?!

Oh wait no, that... That was Arthur's fault. It’s not as if he found the dog anywhere near Camelots walls. Hell, he was on the borderline! He might not have known where he was, could have thought he’d crossed over to a land that’s friendly towards magic. And Arthur brought him right into the heart of the lion den.

  
“Whether you want it or not, it is _your_ destiny to be here. It is destiny that brought you here--”

  
“No, Prince Prat over there brought me here. I just wanted to escape Cenreds men so I wouldn’t be forced into his army! My Mother must be worried sick! If it wasn’t for your stupid voice in my head I’d be heading home right now!”

  
Arthur will give him this much. He’s got guts, for a sorcerer. He can’t imagine many being brave enough to stand and argue up at a dragon, magic or no magic. Or stupid enough at that. And that’s another point in he may have very well lead an innocent man to die.

  
“What do you think lead to Cenreds little foot soldiers being in the right place at the right time to send you running, Young Warlock? Destiny. You were being lead for the Young Prince to find you. You are _meant_ to be here. Even if you run, destiny will pull you back. And next time, it may not be so kind as to leave what’s holding you back alive. Would you really risk your mothers life so callously?” the dragon argued.

  
“Hold on, don’t I get a say in this? If he truly has no plan against Camelot, then it’s in his best interest to leave. My father won’t be lenient just because he’s yet to prove himself a threat. Simply learning magic is threat enough for him,” Arthur added.

  
“I didn’t _learn_ anything. I was _born_ with magic!” the sorcerer said. Again with the impossibilities.

  
“No one is born with magic. That’s impossible,” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. “_He may not want to destroy Camelot, but apparently that won’t stop him from coming up with ridiculous lies in an effort to protect himself. Which were unneeded in the first place. I already implied I’d let him go so long as he left Camelot alone!_”

  
“It is rare, but that does not mean that it does not happen at all. Though most people born with magic, it does not begin to manifest until they are at least teenagers. But _you_ Young Warlock, you have been using magic since the cradle have you not?” the dragon hopped in.

“Yeah I... My mum said I was moving things with my mind before I could even talk. But... How- how did you know that? No one knows about that. My Mother... She made sure we went to great length that know one knew so they couldn’t capture me for reward money. Either from Cenred or Uther. So how... How did you hear about that?” the sorcerer said, face draining off all color.

“It is your destiny. You, Merlin, are the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth. Your name shall be known for centuries. As will yours Arthur. So long as you both allow destiny to play out the way it should,” the dragon said. As if he isn’t completely rewriting everything Arthur has ever known about magic.

  
“I... If people can truly be born with magic, then... Then I must tell my father at once. He must be told that we’re killing innocent people just for being born. It isn’t right!” Arthur said turning to go and do just that.

  
“**Wait**!” the dragon roars. Arthur turns back shocked, heart again beating a mile a minute in disbelieve that he’d put something so dangerous to his back.

  
“Your father will not care whether they are born with it or not. All he cares is that magic in all forms is eradicated,” the dragon says.

  
“My father loves his people. He would never needlessly slaughter them for something beyond their control,” Arthur hissed out.

  
“His fear of what he does not understand blinds him. As does his grieve,” the dragon said.

  
“Grieve? What do you mean grieve?” Arthur asked confused. Too much information has been thrown at him today, he can’t even begin to guess what the annoying creature could be referring to.

  
“You were born with the use of magic. But for a life to be given, so must a life must be taken,” the dragon explained.

  
“_No. No it’s not saying what I think it’s saying. No. Father would never!_”

  
“You’re lying. My father would never, _never_, have used magic. Especially at the cost of my mother. I don’t know what sort of game you’re running here but--”

  
Fire. Fire is being held back by the sorcerer making some sort of... shield.... thing?.... When did he get in front of him?

“Uther Pendragon knew the risks! He knew a life would be taken! Oh he may not have thought it would be his Queen but do not think for one second he wasn’t prepared to sacrifice whatever he had to too get what he wanted. And what he wanted... was an heir. When it took her oh he didn’t look to himself, how his greed and refusal to leave nature as it should be is what cost him his love, oh no he took it out on the women he demanded help him. He took it out on the magic users who had nothing to do with it. He took it out on every magical creature he could set his eyes on. He’s kept me **chained down here for years** because he refuses to see it was _his_ fault! He did this! And now the world is paying for it! So don’t you dare stand there and lecture me about that man, when you haven’t a single clue about him!” the dragon ranted.

Arthur stepped back, not wanting to believe it but that rant. That rant was much to emotional and personal to be faked. His father sacrificed his mother. His life is the reason hundreds, millions even, of people lost their lives. He thinks he’s going to be sick.

  
“You never answered my question you know. What prophesy? What’s it got to do with either of us?” the sorcerer, Merlin the dragon said his name was?, asked. Arthur couldn’t tell if he was being sympathetic and trying to call the dragons attention away from Arthur and onto himself or if he was incredibly insensitive and just wanted his information so he could leave as fast as he could, no matter how much the ground beneath Arthur's feet was crumbling. From the concerned glance he shoots over his shoulder, Arthur is guessing it's the former.

  
Honestly, a sorcerer concerned about the Prince of Camelot. Apparently the fool hasn’t be paying attention, or he simply doesn’t have a spect of self preservation to speak of.

  
“The prophesy of you, Emrys, and him, The Once and Future King. You will together unite the kingdoms of Albion, and bring about the Golden Age of Magic,” he says, still glaring at Arthur from over Merlins shoulder. As if just daring him to argue. Daring him to give him another reason to shoot a blast of fire at his face.

  
“No. No way. You got the wrong person. I’m not this- this- Emrys person you’re looking for. I’m just Merlin. A simple farm boy! There’s nothing I can do for him. I’m sorry. But! I wish you luck on finding the real Emrys and that he’s more willing to help you,” Merlin said.

  
“Fool! Exactly how many sorcerers do you think can hold back a dragons fire with a simple thought? Without even a spell to aid you? Most can not do so even with the most clever of spells. They simply lack the power needed. You _are_ Emrys. The sooner you come to terms with that the greater for us all,” the dragon said.

  
“But even if I _was_ this Emrys guy, which I’m _not_, what am I supposed to _do?_” Merlin asked.

  
“Protect the Once and Future King. Protect... Our only hope for a greater future,” the dragon said before flying away without warning.

  
“Wait! How am I supposed to do that without being... Caught... _Sigh_ and you’re gone,” Merlin huffed, hands slapped down on the side of his thighs.

  
“Excuse me, I don’t need protecting! I’m not some-- some-- some fair maiden being kidnapped by bandits! I’m a knight! I’m fully capable of taking care of myself,” Arthur yelled, honestly his honor has never _been_ more insulted.

“I don’t think he cares all that much really. Think this was all just an attempt to drive us both mad,” Merlin said dropping on his bum along the cave wall and running his fingers through his hair.

  
“Don’t think for one second I forgot about you. You aren’t staying here, no matter what that hyped up lizard has to say about it. I can’t protect you if my father finds out about you. And despite what that bastard seems to believe, it’s _not_ your job to put your life on the line for mine. Apparently enough innocent people have died because of me already. I won’t add you to the list,” Arthur said.

  
“But what if he’s right? What if in trying to run away from this, whatever this is, I get my mum and the rest of my village killed. I... I can’t risk that. My Mother has put too much on the line for me, I _can’t_ risk her life by ignoring a warning just because I don’t like it,” Merlin argued.

  
“You know, you wouldn’t even have been in this mess in the first place if you hadn’t turned yourself into a dog. I would have left you alone and we never would have had to deal with this nonsense. And why a dog of all things?” Arthur asked, though not paying much attention to what was coming out of his mouth. Too much information to be processed to waste time on this little country boy.

  
“Me? _You_ should have just left me in peace! No one told you to drag me here. In fact, I distinctly remember one of your knights telling you to leave me behind!” Merlin yelled back at him.

  
“He told me to kill you actually. A mercy kill. Because had I _not_ brought you here, you’d be dead from infection if the blood loss didn’t off you first!” Arthur yelled back before realizing, “And with that said how the hell are you standing? Were you able to heal yourself the entire time?"

  
“No actually, the dragon healed me. And anyway, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place if you and your knights weren’t hunting defenseless animals to state your blood lust,” Merlin said.

  
Arthur blinked and thought, “_Dragons can heal?_” before yelling back, “It’s not blood lust! What, do you not eat meat or something? How else do you expect it to be caught?”

  
“No but I-- what the hell are we even arguing about? Why are we arguing about hunting when we should be figuring out what we’re going to do!” Merlin said with a shake of the head.

  
“_We_ aren’t doing anything. _You_ are going back to wherever the hell it is you came from and _I_ am going to... to... do something about the magic problem,” Arthur said. Damn. That sentence started so good too.

  
“Oh yeah? And what’s that then?” Merlin asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“I’m the Prince. I don’t have to answer to the likes of you,” Arthur said, cheeks flushed.

  
“Right. You know good looks don’t make up for a horrid personality. You should work on that,” Merlin scoffed.

  
“You think I’m good looking?” Arthur smirked. Sure, nothing could come of it but the thought is flattering. Especially since he was pretty damn cute himself. Not that he’ll tell him that.

  
“Heh, that-- No I-- I didn’t mean-- Don’t go getting big head about it. I just meant-- you know from a-- a purely aesthetic point of few that you could-- from some people-- be considered well... handsome. And anyway, that’s not important! What _is_ important is I can’t go home. Ah ah ah let me finish! I can’t go home because yes I don’t want to risk this-- this-- destiny thing hurting my Mother. But I also can’t go back because of Cenreds men. They’ll still be searching for me. So at least for a while, can I stay here? I’ll keep my head low I promise! You’ll never know I’m here,” Merlin said.

  
Arthur sighed and rubbed at his temple. He really, really, _really_ didn’t want to deal with this right now. But, he did bring him into Camelot. He is the one responsible for the fact he heard this prophesy that has him so jumped up. He has to take responsibility for the outcome too.

  
“Look, fine you can stay. But you’ll need a reason to be here, especially if it’s going to be long term. I’ll talk to Gaius. He’s been needing an assistant for years now. Don’t mess this up understand. You lose this chance you’re on your own,” Arthur said pointing a finger into his chest.

  
“I understand. Thank you, really. I promise to stay out of your way,” Merlin said.

  
“Somehow, I really doubt that. No, I get the feeling I’m going to be stuck with you for now on. Since you’ll be here, you can help me learn more about magic. I want to know exactly what's going on with my people, and what laws can be put in place that will keep everyone safe but also doesn’t demonise anyone for simply being born. Now let’s get out of here,” Arthur said, holding out a hand for Merlin to grab and pulled him to his feet.

  
It may be nothing, but call it another gut feeling, Arthur thinks they’ve just taken the first step in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t forget, you can not under any circumstances let Gaius know you were the dog. He’ll immediately report you to my father and there won’t be a thing I can do to save you understand?” Arthur asks for the hundredth time on the way back to the physicians chambers.

  
“Damn, and here I was wanting to brag to Camelot at large that I could turn into any creature I want to. Just show off a little and show how _easy_ it would be to fly from the pyre. No matter that they’d send every archer and knight to search for me, and most likely kill every innocent animal along the way,” Merlin deadpanned. Honestly, he wasn’t _stupid_ no matter what he seems to think. Nor does he have a bloody death wish!

  
“Hilarious, you should be the new jester. If you don’t take this seriously you’re going to die do you understand? One slip up, one mistake, and that’s it! You’re done and all of Camelot will apparently fall because of it!” Arthur hissed at him.

  
“Yes Arthur, I get it. Though I won’t _have_ to tell anybody if you keep on like that. You’re drawing attention by repeatedly hissing at me,” Merlin sighed. Honestly, of all the Princes he could have been destined to guard, he gets the one who's going to get them caught within a day. Sure, he may be making a little bit light of the situation, but it was either that or all out panic. And even then he knew enough not to go making a giant scene about it!

  
“Anyway, instead of lecturing me shouldn't you be figuring out how we’re going to explain why I’m here to him? I mean... Last he saw you you were losing it over a dog. And now you’re fine and have this random guy with you that just so happens wants to be his assistant. Do you think that’ll make him a little suspicious?” Merlin asked. Especially since Merlin is pretty sure the man already suspects magic was involved.

  
“We’ll wing it. Say I found you previously on the road or something and now you’re looking for work,” Arthur shrugged. Gaius is one of those very _few_ people he can’t even begin to predict how they’ll react to situations. If they lied about the dog, Gaius could simply except it but could just as easily ask a million questions. If they _didn’t_ lie about the dog, Gaius could immediately go and report to his father, or he may stop to ask questions and let Arthur explain the situation. And then from _there_, he may accept the reasons and keep quite or go straight to his father only now armed with more facts as evidence. So it’s best to see where the situation takes them.

  
Merlin thinks he’s being a touch naive but hell. What would he know? Arthur has grown up around this man so he’d know him best yeah? Maybe he _would_ fall for something like that.

“Now I know this will be hard for you, but just let me do all the talking and at least _try_ not to offend him. The dragon may have found you amusing yelling up at it enough to not fry you to ashes on the spot, but Gaius is an old man and won’t put up with any of your insolence. You had better stay on his good side and do anything, and I do mean _anything_, he tells you to with not a word of back talk. And we also can’t afford you cocking up our story of why you’re here, so you’d best leave that to me as well,” Arthur said.

“That is quite possibly the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard. You haven’t even _come up_ with the story yet, which frankly I still think you should do before we see him so I know what the hell my reaction is supposed to be. If you come up with something ridiculous and I can’t even begin to _think_ of agreeing with you cause it’s _that_ stupid then he’ll get suspicious. Honestly, how are you this great leader or whatever if you don’t think these things through?” Merlin asked. Frankly, he wishes he had time to be speechless at that plan, but since this _is_ his life that’s riding on this he unfortunately doesn’t have that luxury.

  
“That’s because you don’t have the education needed to keep up with my wisdom. And besides, we’re here so there’s no time for you to force that tiny brain into planning out a new one,” Arthur whispered as they neared the mans door.

  
Merlin didn’t bother to respond, save for a vicious glare. He thought to himself, “_It’s just not fair. All those good looks, **wasted** on a complete jackass. I wanna punch him, really really want to punch him. It might even be worth getting thrown into the dungeons or wherever the hell it is they send people who teach this stubborn asshole a lesson he so desperately needs. But at least there’s a bright side to this stupid plan of his. If it fails, he has no one to blame but himself_.”

  
They walk in to see Gaius looking around the room in confusion before turning towards the door. Before Arthur could start into his cock and bull story Gaius says,

  
“Sire! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. It pains me to say that the dog you brought me for healing has... Well... Disappeared. Honestly I don’t know how it managed it, the doors were locked and there’s no possible chance it could have reached the window. With it’s injuries it shouldn't have even been able to get off the table! But I’m sure it’ll be found soon, though I’m afraid you’ll want to prepare yourself for bad news.”

  
“Gaius it’s alright. I know already. He didn’t disappear,_ I_ took him. I came by while you were gone and... He’d already past. Must of been the blood loss. I don’t blame you and I’m sure you did everything you could to try and save him. That’s actually part of the reason why I’m here. Or well, what lead to the reason I’m here. Merlin here is in need of work, and you’ve been in need of an assistant for awhile now so I figured you could give him a trail run. And if things work out you can finally have some of that stress off your back,” Arthur explained.

Merlin waved over Arthur's shoulder, feeling incredibly awkward as Gaius just stared at him. Almost as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Merlin?” Gaius asked shocked, then a questioning, almost _knowing_, look came into his eye and asked, “Where are you from boy?”

  
“Ealdor sir,” Merlin answered looking towards Arthur in confusion. He doesn't see what that has to do with anything.

  
“Ah, I'd thought as much. You’re Hunith's boy correct?” Gaius asked, shoulders finally relaxing.

  
“Yes! You know my mother?” Merlin asked. Weird. She’d never mentioned knowing anyone in Camelot before.

  
“My family took her in when she was a young girl, after her parents had been tragically killed by bandits. She’s somewhat of a sister to me. I’ve just received a letter not to long for her, if she’d mentioned you were coming I could have cleared some space for you,” Gaius answered.

  
Merlin tried to resist a flinch, though judging by the questioning eyebrow being shot his way he figured he failed, and said, “She doesn't... actually know I’m here. It was a sort of... in the heat of the moment decision. Not that I’m not going to tell her! First thing tonight I’m going to write to her so she knows not to worry. But the last harvest, and the winter that followed it... Well... She’d never say but it wasn’t an easy one. Not nearly enough to eat. So, I figured going my own way she would be able to save more food for herself and with my earnings I could start sending some back to her. Maybe even some food that won’t go bad too quickly. I knew if I told her any of this she’d argue with me, I’m all she has and I know she’d prefer me close at hand, but I won’t make her life any more difficult than I already have. I just won’t.”

  
_Ha_! How’s that for winging it?

  
“Of course. It would have been more impressive had you stayed to tell _her_ that instead of just vanishing into the night and undoubtedly giving her a heart attack. But... you’re already here, so I suppose there’s no point in going on about it. Plus you’re young still. You’re how old now?” Gaius asked.

  
“Sixteen sir.” Merlin replied.

  
“Right. I remember being just as foolhardy when I was that young. The recklessness of youth I suppose. Just see to it that you write her as soon as you can. I plan on doing the same soon, so don’t even _think_ of trying to put it off young man,” Gaius said pointing at him sternly. Not too unlike his mother actually. It was a tab bit disturbing.

  
Arthur, who had kept strangely quite but was smirking in amusement at watching him get scolded like a child, piped up with, “So I take it it’ll be fine for him to stay here?”

“Of course. I’ll have to clear the back room but he can help me do that later. That being said, I can’t help but wonder just how the two of _you_ know each other. Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom after all, and I can hardly see either of you being foolish enough to cross the borders for no reason,” Gaius said.

“Oh no this was recent we--” Merlin started before Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth and said with a twitching eye and completely insincere smile,

  
“Now now, I won’t have you embellishing the story. There’s no shame in being attacked by bandits, you’re only a simple farm boy after all.”

  
“I could fight off bandits just fine! I _was_ fine before you jumped into business that had nothing to do with you!” Merlin said slapping the hand away. He may not be able to say anything about his magic, but he’ll be damned before he lets this jerk label him a coward _or_ weak!

  
“Right. That’s why they had you pinned to the ground. By one man. Who just had to sit on you. Or was that all apart of your master plan?” Arthur asked.

  
“_With all the trouble he’s caused I can at least have a little fun at his expense. Just a little. Honestly I don’t get why he’s acting all offended. If it weren’t for his magic he **wouldn't** be able to hold off bandits should they attack him! And even **with** his magic, it’s not as if he can just go flinging people about with it. It would leave too many witnesses. Unless he killed them, but he doesn’t look much like a killer. He doesn’t even want to use magic against the very man who would have him killed the second he’s discovered! So really, this is just helping him. It wouldn’t do for anyone to think he’s of any use in a fight. He’d be killed in a heart beat! Bravery doesn’t automatically mean he’ll win whatever fight he sets out to start. Then again, he **did** try to start to pick a fight with a god forsaken **dragon** so maybe I shouldn’t be that surprised. Damn. That means I’ll have to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t try to pick a fight with a knight. Or a noble. Though hopefully he’s at least smart enough not to pick a fight with my father. Not that the two should ever meet but I suppose it’s best to plan for everything and anything to go wrong_,” Arthur thought. He can just see it now, so many headaches and close calls in their future. He should have sent him home when he had the chance.

  
Merlin had been struck speechless, honestly of all things to say he was defeated by just being sat on? What kind of child was he trying to make him out as?!

  
“He did not have me pinned. How can you possibly think having a grip on my arm was in anyway a pin? If anyone is embellishing it’s _you_! Polishing it up to give you as much fame and glory as possible that’s what that is. I could have saved myself but no, _you_ had to play the hero. And besides, even if I somehow _couldn’t_ have saved myself, they would have let me go anyway due to the little fact of, I had _no possession on me_!” Merlin argued.

“You left home with nothing but the shirt on your back? How irresponsible can you be? Your lucky you didn’t starve out there! What did you eat? Berries? Or were you able to catch a rabbit or two? Though with no gear I doubt it. You must be starving. Sit, sit! I’ll make you something and you’re going to explain why in the gods name you thought that would be a good idea,” Gaius said getting between them before the argument could go any further. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and lead him back to the table, Merlin too dumbstruck to protest that it wasn’t necessary.

“_Oh right. Not having any possessions will very well cause a problem down the line. Actually, we were quite lucky Gaius isn’t questioning our story on that alone. I’ll have to make arrangements to get him some cloths at least, can’t expect him to just go round wearing the same putrid cloths all the time. Or maybe even just give him some of my own that no longer fit. No that’s definitely the better plan, that way Father or Morgana can’t question why I’m spending money on a peasant who isn’t even one of our staff. Though Father wouldn’t want to pay for some else's cloths even if they were part of the staff. No, best this way so as not to chance them looking to hard into Merlin. The less attention drawn to him the better. After a month or so, if he’s still here and refuses to leave, then I suppose I could have him go back home for a quick trip. Recover what he owns, little has it’s sure to be, and reassure his mother that he’s quite alright_,” Arthur planned before another thought struck him like like bolt of lighting.

  
“_Oh wait... To keep attention off him... I won’t be able to speak to him much. Too many eyes follow me an a daily basis to keep him anonymous. And too many questions would pop up over why I’m being seen so much with some one of such low birth. And with his mouth... The way he already goes at me he’ll be hung up to dry in a heartbeat. They’ll eat him alive! Shit. Shit shit shit. Now what am I supposed to do? I **have** to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t go around insulting or challenging the wrong person, but I **can’t** keep too close an eye on him without every damn eye in Camelot watching him! Gods he’d be caught using magic in a minute!_”

“_Then again... Seeing how much Gaius is already nagging at him perhaps I can share the burden on him saying the wrong thing to the wrong person. He’ll look after him that much if for no other reason then out of respect for his mother. So long as Merlin makes sure he **never** finds out about his magic... That’s one less thing I should have to worry about. Now all I have to worry about is the magic. Well, as reckless as he is he wouldn’t be stupid enough to use it where people could see. At least I don’t think he’s that stupid. But I wanted him to teach me about magic. How the hell am I going to get away from all the on lookers long enough to do that? Normally if I want to get away I’d go on patrol or go on a hunt. But I can’t take him with me for either of those so that’s out. He can’t come up to my rooms without someone grabbing him for questioning on what he’s doing there, what he wants and who gave him permission to be there. I can’t come down here without making Gaius suspicious. Maybe... There’s always the dragons prison, no one goes down there. But, I’m not really in any hurry to have another encounter with it, and undoubtedly it feels the same towards me. Besides, it would just spend the whole time mocking me on my ignorance until I get pissed and just leave, no help at all that one would be_.”

“Arthur!”

  
Arthur jerks away from the fingers being snapped in his face. Apparently he’s been deeper into his thoughts then he’s realized.

  
“What?” he asked.

  
“Sire, if showing Merlin where he would be residing was all then I have it handled. I’m sure you’ve plenty of duties that require your attention,” Gaius said. Talk about an unsubtle throw out. And done respectively too, Arthur can’t deny being impressed at the skill that takes.

  
“_un-hem_, right. Well then, if you need anything just come find me,” Arthur said with a meaningful look towards Merlin. It was the best he could do to tell him that should he run into a problem, hopefully _before_ anyone else knows about it, Arthur will do his best to get him out of it.

  
Judging by the confused look it didn’t register. Oh well, he nodded in agreement anyway so good enough for now.

  
As he leaves he knows that sleep won’t come to him tonight. Too many things to plan, too many worries he needs to account for. Oh joy.

* * *

Hours later Merlin collapse on the little bed that they unearthed after clearing out the back room of Gaius’s chambers. Honestly, who needs that much stuff? His back is killing him, and after he’d finished doing that Gaius had him immediately going out to three different shops to buy herbs. Luckily his mother had taught him what they were and looked like, or it would have taken all day just for Gaius to teach him what they all were.

  
Now that he’s alone though, he finds he doesn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts. There was just... _Far_ too much to process.

  
“_What a fucking day this has been. Get chased by Cenred's knights. Accidently turn myself into a dog. Get picked up by the Prince of Camelot. Almost die of a heart attack because of it. Get left in the mercy of Gaius who had the inkling that I wasn’t what I appeared to be. Get subtly threatend. Another mini heart attack. Turn myself into a **bird** the first chance I get to leave this place. Think I’m going mad from hearing strange ass voices in my head. Follow the voice and meet a damn **dragon**! A very cryptic and bitter dragon at that. Though being trapped for years I can’t blame him on the bitter front. Find out the bloody prince **followed** me and saw me turn back, another mini heart attack. Hear that apparently I’m a part of some ancient prophecy, and have to protect Arthur which I haven’t the slightest idea of how to do. I mean_...

“_What does he expect? I don’t know any spells. Don’t know exactly how I turned myself into those animals. Don’t know how I made that shield thing. Which gods, that has to be the **stupidest** thing I’ve ever done! If that hadn’t of worked I would have died and Mother would be left forever wondering what happened to me and waiting for me to come home. And then! Arthur decides he wants to send me home! No thought given to the prophesy. No thought given to the danger it puts my family, friends and village in. No, just was gonna send me off because that would be most **convenient** for him. Sure, he changed his mind after I explained that, but he had all the facts! It should have been obvious from the start!_

  
“_And now! Now apparently the very man who was already suspicious of me... well dog me... Ah same difference! But now I find out he knows Mother! If I’m found out, it’ll put her in danger! Dammit. What the hell am I supposed to do? And how is protecting Arthur going to help magic users? All he said was that he would try to understand, to think on how to help them but that’s no guarantee! The second another sorcerer tries to get revenge because they don’t think anything will change for them, he’ll turn **right** back around and say all sorcerers are evil. The dragons is full of it_!”

  
Merlin groaned and pressed his pillow over his face.

  
“_No that’s not fair. Arthur said he’d make the attempt, and if I can show him that we’re **not** all hell bent on revenge than maybe I **can** get him to change the law. But that would require he actually listened to what I have to say about it. He said he wanted lessons on magic, and that’s a whole different thing to worry about because I don’t have the first clue on how to go about explaining it, but given what he’s repeatedly said he obviously doesn’t have a high opinion of my intelligence. So how exactly is that supposed to work? Am I supposed to earn his respect? Make him acknowledge that I know what I’m talking about? Find **other** stupid reckless sorcerers who’ll back me up? What would work?_”

  
Merlin sighed. Answers weren’t going to pop out of thin air, and all he’s going to accomplish is going round and round until he’s got a headache. Best to hold off on trying to think on what to do after he’s gotten a bit used to Camelot and after talking to Arthur. Maybe getting to know the prat a little better will give him a guide on what to do.

  
Looking out his window he sees the sun beginning to set, and figured now would be a great a time as any to finally get that letter to his mother written. Hopefully then he could have it sent out in the morning.

_ Dear Mum, _

  
_ I promise I’m alright and you don’t need to worry for me. I had to leave because... <strike>Destiny hates me</strike> because I made a mistake. I accidently felled some of Old Man Simmons trees again. _

  
_ After sent his dogs on me again. I just knew I had to get out. I didn’t want to risk him banging on our door and dragging you into the mess I created. Like I said, I’m alright and none of the dogs actually bit me or anything, but it’s better for both of us if I just stayed out of the way for a little while. _

There. Should anyone be reading his letters other than his mum no one will be able to know what he’s referring to. Simmons had become their little secret code word for magic, ever since Merlin had almost hit him with a tree when he was twelve. To this day the man still watched him for too close for Merlin's comfort.

_Don’t worry, I'm not holed up in the woods or anything like that. I’m in Camelot, with Gaius actually. How come you never mentioned him? He seems like a nice enough fellow. He’s letting me stay in his back room, and I’m to be his assistant so long as I don’t muck anything up too badly._

_  
Actually the Prince who initially came up with the idea. His name is Arthur. Not a bad guy, kinda conceited but I guess with all that fancy education and what not he feels entitled to it. But he helped me out, which he had absolutely zero reasons to do so, so I can’t judge him to harshly I suppose. I just wish he’d stop calling me idiot all the time. Just because I didn’t have a million tutors at my beck and call doesn’t mean I’m incapable of coming up with clever ideas my own. I admit, some of my ideas don’t exactly end well but that’s not because I’m stupid! It’s because.... Well it’s because I don’t always consider what comes after I do the thing. But that’s recklessness not stupidity. <strike>Thinks just because he’s handsome and the Prince he can just go on and do whatever he bloody wants and he’ll either be forgiven or it’ll be overlooked. And probably can and will cause life just sucks that way.</strike>_

Merlin couldn’t stop the heat rushing into his cheeks as he scratched through that last part with vigor. No need for his Mother to know he found the Prince of Camelot attractive. No Mother needs to know who her son was attracted to. Especially since well... He’s pretty sure she wouldn’t just assume but Merlin thought it best to bring an air of cautions in case... She had the completely wrong idea that he had a- a- crush or something on Arthur! And if she thought he had a crush on him, she may assume he would be blinded enough by his emotions to do something completely stupid, like say, telling Arthur he’s a sorcerer. No. Best if she just thought Arthur was particularly helpful and not at all a prat.

_ Sorry. Went a bit on a rant there. Just... Ignore that part and just... Focus on the part where he helped me out. _

_   
And there is a bright side! With this job, I can send money back to you, maybe even some food that’ll help you get through the winter should the harvest not giving as much as it should. I know you’d never ask for it, but I saw the strain it put on you. Please understand I want to make that easier. Anyway that I can. _

_   
I know you would have preferred me to stay anyway, regardless on how angry Simmons is, to face it together. But I really do believe this is what’s best for us. I’m becoming a man now, and I can look after myself. And in the very rare case I end up having to deal with something that’s above my head well... You can rest easy knowing Gaius is watching over me. _

_   
Oh! And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep watch over my mouth. No one will know just how much I can talk, since you were always telling me to be more careful with my words. Wouldn’t want to be thrown out of Camelot for saying the wrong thing to the wrong person. _

Hopefully that would be vague enough for no one to catch on, but enough for his mother to know he won’t tell anyone about his magic. It’s not even technically lying since he never told Arthur about it, he just found out on his own.

_Please tell Will that I’m alright, and not to do anything reckless in an effort to save me from imaginary monsters._

_  
I love you, and I’ll try to write you as often as I can._

_  
With love,  
Merlin_

There. With that done he sets the letter aside to let the ink dry and begin getting ready for bed. He can already tell, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.

* * *

He couldn’t have been more right.

  
He’s barely had time to wipe the sleep from his eyes before Gaius is hustling him down the stairs to grab an apple and then being sent off for rounds.

  
Rounds in a place he’s never been in before and doesn’t know the layout. And told to be back within four hours, because after that Gaius is going to show him herbs that need to be picked. In the forest. Which he’s also never been in before.

  
Somehow, this can only lead to disaster.

  
But, Merlin has never been one to give up once he’s set his mind to something and he doesn’t plan to start now! He may have to ask someone, maybe even a _lot_ of someones where to find so and so, but he’ll find them!

  
Three deliveries in, it occurs to him that he should have asked which ones would be the closest and work him way out. He’s had to go to one side of the castle then down into the town and then back on the _other_ side of the castle. He’s already exhausted and out of breath, and there’s still six deliveries left.

There’s no way, just _no way_, he’ll make it back in the time Gaius told him to.

Merlin tips his head back and groans. Off he goes then.

  
“_Wait... Wasn’t one of these supposed to be delivered before lunch? Which one was it? Dammit come on think, think, which one was it? Oh no, some one is going to die just because I can’t bloody remember which one had the time sensitive medication_!”

  
** _Crash_ **

  
“Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention are you alright?”

  
“I am so sorry! I was paying too much attention to making sure none of Lady Morgana's new dressed reached the floor I wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of me! Or you alright?”

  
They both started at the same time, as they both reached down to pick up the fallen dresses and vials.

  
Merlin looked up to see a very pretty girl who was still apologizing and said sheepishly,

  
“No it was my fault. I just remembered I don’t know which one of these is time sensitive so I was having a bit of a freak out. Gaius will have my neck if these aren’t done in time so I was in a bit of a rush.”

  
“Gaius? You’re working for Gaius? I didn’t know he’d taken on an assistant. Though people have been saying for a couple years now that he should, he’s not as young as he used to be and it takes a lot of stamina to make all these deliveries. Not that he couldn't if he had to of course! He’d make due and he still does a marvelous job of course I didn’t mean any offence. And I’m sure as his assistant you do much more than just make deliveries, unless your just a dogsbody, not that there would be anything wrong with that if you were! It’s just more medicine could be made if he had an assistant, and it would ease people’s mind that there will still be a capable physician when he passes. Not that any one wants that to happen of course! Hopefully that’s still a long time coming. But the reassurance is still a relieve. Oh, but if you are a dogsbody don’t feel that’s an insult on you, after all that’s still an important enough job on it’s own right and I’m sure Gaius will take in a successor eventually, given if that isn’t already you,” she said.

  
Merlin blinks. He couldn’t feel offended even if he wanted to. He was too impressed she actually got all that out in one breath. Even _his_ brain and mouth couldn’t work that fast. Plus there was the small fact she looked embarrassed enough as it is. No need to go adding to it.

“It’s fine, how can I be offended when you wouldn’t know? No but no one other than Prince Arthur knows yet I think since he got me the job and--”

“The Prince got you the job? Why? How would you even meet? Not that you’re not noticeable! I’m sure plenty of people notice you and would have given you a job! I meant it’s just... Arthur doesn’t usually pay much attention to... Well anyone who isn’t a noble. Thinks it’s below him. Poor Morris gets attention but I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. Oh Morris is the Prince’s manservant by the way, if you were confused. Poor boy gets used as a verbal punching bag, and sometimes even has to participate in Arthur's version of _fun_ in training. Oh but you didn’t hear that from me alright? I just... You should be warned to be on the lookout if you’ve gained Arthur’s attention. Because it can’t lead to anything good,” she said as she rung her hands and kept looking about. As if she was worried that by just speaking his name Arthur would appear out of thin air.

  
Which was just... huh. Not what Merlin had been expecting. Or well, more exactly not what he was expecting after meeting the man himself and not being immediately jumped by guards to be dragged down to the dungeons and awaiting his funeral pyre. He figured if he could exempt a _sorcerer_ than he couldn’t be that bad of a person and that he would be more kind to his people who _weren’t_ braking the law with their very existence.

  
He’s not sure who’s right, seeing as he’s only known Arthur not even an entire day, but he plans to find out. Is Arthur just a great big bully who was only kind in a way to him yesterday because of everything else that happened and he just was so emotionally exhausted he didn’t have the energy to be cruel? Or was he actually a kind and understanding man underneath and the bully is just some demented act because that’s what Arthur was either raised or figured himself that royalty was supposed to act?

  
“Merlin! Already causing trouble I see. What happened to I’d never have to notice you’re here? And bothering the household servants, for shame. Unlike you they actually have things to do.”  
Apparently sooner then he thought. He rises to his feet and does his upmost not to glare at the insufferable prat and said,

“So sorry your highness. I seem to have my head in the clouds trying to plan for how to fulfill your request and I happened to run into... Um... I’m sorry I don’t think I asked your name.”  
He feels his cheeks begin to heat. So much for a cool and scathing reply.

  
“Guinevere, though most people call me Gwen. Um, it was nice meeting you but Lady Morgana will be needing these soon. And it seems the Prince requires your attention so I’ll just... be going now,” Gwen said as she hurried to her feet to turn and walk away, shooting wary glances Arthur’s way before turning her gaze back to the floor.

“Okay....? My names Merlin by the way and I guess I’ll see you around then,” Merlin said confused. “_Probably sooner than she thinks unless there’s a different way to her mistresses chambers. She came from that way. Guess Arthur’s reputation is worse than she implied it was_.”

She called out a short “I’m sure we will” over her shoulder as she hurried away.

  
He turns back to Arthur as he begins to say, “Now see Merlin, that’s a person with good work ethics. You should follow her example.”

  
“_Oh, so Arthur doesn’t know his reputation among the staff then? Or is he ignoring it? Or... or does he know about it and did it deliberately to make them work the way he want them to? Uther apparently rules by fear, it wouldn’t be that surprising if Arthur did the same would it? But... but it doesn’t really feel that way. If he was using fear, wouldn’t he have threatened to tell his father himself about me to keep me in line instead of saying constantly that he wouldn’t be able to protect me if I was caught, which sounds like a warning more than anything. And a warning for my benefit instead of his at that. Could he truly be oblivious to how his people see him? And why they’re seeing him that way?_” Merlin thought.

  
“Don’t waste your time. She’s far above you in both rank and... Well... Everything else. You’ll just end up heartbroken and then how are you supposed to help fulfill our supposed _destiny_?” Arthur said gripping Merlin’s shoulder tighter than he thought was necessary.

  
“What the hells are you going on about now? What, now I can’t try to make friends with anyone in the castle? Am I only allowed to interact with you or Gaius? I’ll go mad!” Merlin said, knocking the hand off.

  
“Please Merlin, I’m not _blind_,” Merlin held back that laugh that desperately wanted to burst out knowing either Arthur would take it as an insult or as a challenge and really, neither would end well for him, “I saw how you were looking at her. Really, is a pretty face all it takes for you? I mean, when you called _me_ attractive it made sense since who _doesn’t_ think that and you’d surely know that nothing would become of it. But Guinevere? Since she’s a servant I’m sure you have the frankly ridiculous idea that you actually stand a chance. I’m just looking out for you.”

  
Merlin gapes at him and thinks, “_Of all the stupid--! It wouldn’t be any of his damn business if I did have feelings for her. Which is bloody absurd seeing as I just met her! I won’t waste away in this castle with no one to talk to but this spoiled prat and an older man who’s too perceptive for either of our own goods. If I didn’t know any better I’d think he was-_-”

  
“You’re jealous!” Merlin blurted out, smug smirk beginning to stretch along his face.

  
“Wha-? Jealous of who? You? Don’t be daft,” Arthur said scornfully.

“_That glare could melt solid metal. Though the pout kinda takes away the furiousness of it,_” Merlin thought before saying, “No no I think you are. I think your vanity can’t handle the fact that you’re not the prettiest person in the room. That just because someone could be attracted to you doesn’t mean they aren’t attracted to someone _else_ more. Which, by the way, isn’t even what’s happening here. Your jealousy is making up scenarios that aren’t even happening in reality.”

  
“So what you’re saying is, you’d rather pine away for me, _knowing_ that nothing could ever happen with it, than to go for a pretty girl who while you still have no chance with would at least have better odds than you would with me. That’s what you’re saying yes? Tks tsk, that’s almost sadder than going after other people out of your standing. I had no idea you’d fallen for me so hard Merlin, I would have let you down far more gently,” Arthur said.

  
“That wasn’t even _slightly_ close to what I said. No where within the realm of what I said. What you just said might as well have casted a fog over what I said for all that you got out of it. First of all, how can I pine for you, or _her_ for that matter, when I literally just met you. I don’t know anything about either of you! Do you have no understanding of how attraction works, cause sure you may be hot but your attitude leaves _much_ to be desired. And that wasn’t even the _point_ of what I said, in which your jealousy and arrogance are _both_ pulling situations out of thin air that have _no_ basis in reality!” Merlin ranted. Which, thank god the corridor emptied out a while ago, or he’s most likely be getting dragged to the king right now.

  
As Arthur begins to open his mouth to argue back Merlin cuts him off with, “Look. As interesting as I’m sure you find this conversation to be, we’ll have to continue it at some other time. Like you so _helpfully_ pointed out, I have a job to do and I still need to get this too-- Asthmer!”

  
Arthur jumps as Merlin grabs his bicep tightly.

  
“Where can I find Asthmer? He needs this before lunch time and it’s already getting super close and if I don’t deliver it in time I’m pretty sure Gaius will cut me up and use me for potion ingredients!”

  
“What? He’s in the Western tower, you know, where the _guest rooms_ usually are and--”

  
“Dammit! I’ll never make it in time,” Merlin moaned. Great. First day on the job, the one he _promised_ not to finch up, and he’s blowing it.

  
“If you _knew_ this one had to be taken at a specific time why didn’t you deliver that one _first_ you idiot?” Arthur asked him.

“Because I forgot about it until after I’d been all over bloody Camelot delivering three, and yes I _know_ get that look off your face I know I should have asked which were closer but I didn’t it’s done don’t go making a big deal of it. And _then_, I forgot which one was the time sensitive one until literally just now. Not that it matters, like I said I won’t make it there in time,” Merlin explained, shoulders dropping.

Arthur groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes before grabbing Merlin's wrist and began pulling him along saying, “Wipe that pitiful look off your face. I’ll show you a short cut to get to the Western tower. But after that you’re on your own and if Gaius strings you up it’s your own fault understand?”

  
“Really? I mean, thank you! Seriously thank you! I don’t really get why you’re doing this, but this is the second-- no third time actually of you saving my ass. I won’t forget it, and I’ll do better. I will,” Merlin said, grin lighting up his face.

  
“Sure you will. Just don’t mention it to anyone, and don’t expect me to always pull you out of trouble. This is the last time, and you owe me big time,” Arthur said, though the flush of his cheeks told Merlin that he’d help more often than he’s implying and knows it good and well.

  
“Right, I will, whatever you need,” Merlin agreed. “_Maybe I still need more time to observe him, but, I really do think he’s a good guy underneath all that tough guy bluster. I wish others could see that too._”

* * *

By time Merlin get’s back to Gaius, he’s exhausted and wants to fall into bed. Why does Camelot need to be so bloody huge? So naturally the first thing that he hears when he steps though the door is,

  
“Where have you _been_? I told you to be back hours ago so I could teach you those herbs I need you to find, now it’ll have to wait until tomorrow and I’ll have to hold off making the fresh cough medication. That should not have taken you _six_ hours, what Earth were you doing?”

  
“I’m sorry. This place is huge and I’m not used to it yet so I got a little lost, a lot of times, and since I didn’t know where anything was I had to ask people where they were, so I ended up going from castle to town to castle to town to _lower_ town to castle. I’ll do better next time, please don’t fire me,” Merlin said.

  
“No no it’s my fault. I should have realized you’d need more direct directions, and more time to orient yourself with Camelot. After a few trips you’ll get the hang of it. Did you at least manage to get Asthmer’s to him on time?” Gaius asked.

  
“Yes! Yeah Arthur kinda, showed me a short cut after I got turned around trying to find him. But I did, just in the nick of time,” Merlin said plopping down on the bench. He couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that escaped his lips at being off his feet. He was used to being on his feet to help with the farm and to cut wood, so Merlin had thought making simple deliveries would be a piece of cake. He didn’t account for the stairs. Or the hills. Or cobbled roads.

All of which quickly stole his breath and made his feet ache from the different environment.

  
“Then for a first days work you did fine. Are you awake enough for me to teach you these herbs? That way you could head out first thing in the morning,” Gaius said as he lifted one of the heavier looking books from his work desk.

  
“Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem. I mean, Mum taught me a lot of them so I don’t think there’s many that I wouldn’t have at least a little knowledge of. Unless different ones grow around here,” Merlin said.

  
“There are. Also some of the knowledge you have from Ealdor would be useless here since the plant looks different due to the climate it’s growing in, which means some of the properties change as well. Best if we just start from scratch. The worst it would do is give you a refresher on what you already know so it’s at the fore front of your mind,” Gaius explained.

  
“Plants change based on where they grow? Why?” Merlin asked. He’d never even thought of such a thing. Plants were plants, wherever you went is what he’d always assumed.

  
“Because of multiple factors. The type of soil, how much sunlight and rain it’s getting, whether there are animals around that eat it and it has to adapt. Many things go into why nature behaves the way it does,” Gaius said.

  
“Alright then. Where do we start?” Merlin asked slapping his hands together. It’s gonna be a long night.

  
He comes to regret not telling Gaius he was too tired to learn this now and to wait until tomorrow.

  
After hours of studying his head feels like lead, and his body is swaying like leaves in the wind. When Gaius asks him to grab a book off one of the higher bookcases Merlin doesn’t even think, he holds out his hand and the book comes flying.

  
It’s only Gaius’s gasp of shock that forces him back into reality and feels dread begin to sink into his bones. Dammit. What has he done? Arthur was going to kill him!

  
“How did you do that? I heard no incantation. Did you say it in your mind? Why on earth would you carelessly use it for such a simple task? Do you have a death wish boy?” Gaius bears down on him. It’s hard to keep the questions straight, his mind too tired to keep up no matter how dire the situation right now, and too many are being flung his way to keep up. He can’t even begin to think of an excuse to cover up what just happened, so he remains silent.

“Well? I’m talking to you, don’t ignore me. Honestly you’re not a child, you should know better than to think a problem will go away simply if you pretend it’s not there. You were lucky the door was closed, anyone could have seen that and then where would you be?” Gaius asked.

“I don’t know any spells. I was born with magic, it’s as natural to me as breathing. I must be so tried right now that I just... did it without thinking. If you’re worried about the door... Does that mean you _aren’t_ going to immediately turn me into the king?” Merlin finally answered. He’s confused. Arthur said Gaius was one of his fathers top supporters. So why didn’t he call the guards as soon as he saw the flash of gold?

  
“That’s impossible. No one is _born_ with it, it takes years of study to accomplish what you just did. Some one must have taught it to you,” Gaius said with a shake of the head. Being born with magic, _ha_, it’s preposterous.

  
“It’s true! My mother.... My mother said I was making my toys fly around before I could even talk. It just... Happens sometimes. Like whenever I want something my magic jumps forward to getting it. Even if it doesn’t always do it in the way I expected. And you didn’t answer my question, are you... Are you going to report me to the King?” Merlin asked again desperately. If there was the slightest chance that he was going to turn him in, he needed to know _now_, either to find Arthur to figure out what they were going to do next or... or to find a way to escape Camelot, destiny or no destiny.

  
Gaius just stares at him, looking as if he could see into Merlin’s very soul. It was a very disconcerting look and Merlin fought the urge to fidget, somehow having the feeling he was being judged, and his answer would depend on what ever he found.

  
Finally he sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose before saying, “No Merlin, I’m not going to turn you in. So long as you have no ideas of trying anything against the royal family or Camelot, your secret is safe with me.”

  
“Oh thank you! Thank you truely. I promise, there’s no secret-- plots or revenge or any thing like that. Apparently that would be counter productive anyway, at least according to the dragon--"

  
“The dragon? What on earth were you doing down there? Merlin, you can not trust _anything_ he says. He’s only interested in his own gain, and he isn’t above using you as a pawn,” Gaius warned him urgently.

  
“What could he possibly gain from telling me it’s my duty to protect Arthur. I mean-- there was a lot of resentment when he talked to me but if he wanted revenge or something wouldn’t it make more sense to kill them? Or enchant them even to do his bidding? It doesn’t make sense why he’d want Arthur to be King if he’s only after his own benefit,” Merlin said.

“That’s just the beginning, a way to win your trust as you will. It’s a subtle manipulation, to slowly force you into a position where to save Arthur you would have to rely on his help, and the more he forces you to rely on him the more he can start making demands for his help. He _wants_ you to get attached to Arthur, so that it eventually doesn’t matter what he asks, you’ll deliver it just to keep Arthur save,” Gaius explained.

“If that’s truly what it’s after, then it would have worked a lot better for him had I not arrived to hear what he had to say.”

  
Gaius and Merlin whipped their heads towards the door. They’d gotten so involved with their conversation that neither had so much as heard the creak that signaled the doors opening and Arthur resting his back on it.

  
“Prince Arthur! How much-- how long have you been standing there?” Gaius asked, shooting worried looks Merlin’s way. Of all the rotten timing.

  
“Long enough to know that apparently you really _do_ have a death wish and can’t keep a promise to literally save your life,” he said glaring at Merlin. “One thing. I asked you to do one thing. To keep your head down and not go about showing off your-- your-- urg you know what I’m talking about! And to know _you_ were going to harbor a sorcerer under my fathers own nose. Tell me Gaius, how often do you do that?”

  
“It’s not like it was planned! I’m tired and so I didn’t think anything of it. I’m used to being in Ealdor, under my own roof, and while yes I know not to go about shoving it in everyone I meet’s faces I don’t exactly never use it at home either! And it’s a little hypocritical to be judging Gaius for harboring a sorcerer when you did it first don’t you think?” Merlin said back.

  
“_Merlin_! Hush. You’re not helping either of our cases by antagonizing him. You’d do best to keep hold of your mouth and beg for mercy, because this _isn’t_ Ealdor and he’s the only thing standing between you and the noose,” Gaius scolded as he glared at Merlin before turning shrewed eyes back towards Arthur.

  
“Though I’m grateful that it seems you aren’t interesting in taking Merlin in, I have to admit I’m baffled by your change of heart. You’ve never questioned the law or gone against your fathers will before, what’s changed?” he asked.

  
“Yes well, that was before a giant bloody _dragon_ gave me a little history lesson. But you did raise a good point, he does want to push his own agenda so I’ll ask _you_, my father’s closest associate, to verify something it told me. Is it true, about my birth? Did my father really turn to magic to get my mother pregnant? Is he the reason she’s dead? And don’t lie to me. What you say here and now may just change the course of all our futures,” Arthur said, hard look in his eye. Though his cross arms and the gulp in his throat, the sweat beginning to gather on his forehead, betrayed his nerves.

  
“Arthur, you have to understand-- I swore an oath to your father never to speak of Ygraine. To ask me this... You’re placing my head on the chopping block,” Gaius said.

“That all but confirms that what the dragon said was true. Why else cast a verdict of keeping her a secret? As if he were ashamed of her? I used to think it was his grief that kept his lips sealed, or that looking at me was too painful when remembering her because I’m the reason she was taken from him. But no. Now I know what he’s _really_ ashamed of. He knows should anyone speak of her, there was even a slight chance it would get out what he’s done. What he _continues_ to do! He can’t bare the shame of what his actions have caused, and now an entire generation, multiple generations!, are being forced to pay for it! Well no more. I refuse to be the weapon he uses to absolve his guilt. That is his burden to bare. Not mine. Not the magical communities. His,” Arthur said, tears fogging his vision.

  
He knew the dragon had been telling the truth, that amount of rage is all but impossible to fake, and he knew that this would cause him the most pain. Would cause his father at least some amount of pain. Because knowing that, knowing what he _did_ to all those people and what he’s used _Arthur_ to do to _their people_ how could Arthur ever see him as a father again? How can he possibly look at him and not feel disappointment and contempt? Some part of him he realized had hoped Gaius would say he was wrong. That the dragon had been playing on his emotions for his mother and his honor and sense of justice to turn him against his father to achieve his own ends. But to hear he’d been telling the truth, to have that little sliver of hope ripped away... something in him is broken. And it will probably never be fixed.

  
“Arthur, I know this can’t be easy for you but.... don’t think he feels nothing for it. He never meant for it to be your mother--”

  
“It shouldn’t have been _anybody_! My life wasn’t worth another’s! He played with forces he didn’t understand, of course it would come back to haunt him!” Arthur growled out. That seemed to be something people seemed fixated on, as if he was only upset because it had been his mother's life given in exchange for his own and that it wouldn't have mattered had it been someone else.

  
Gaius stares at him in shock, as if the thought had never accord to him. It makes Arthur’s blood boil.

  
“Sire, be that as it may... You’re father and mother wanted you so much that in the end... It didn’t seem much to bother them and--”

  
“My mother knew someone would die so that I could be born?” Arthur asked. That broken part inside of him just shattered again, something he wasn’t even sure was possible.

“Not... the specifics no. Uther told no one of the deal he’s struck with Nimueh until after you’d already been born. I would have warned him of the possible consequences had he confided in me first. No, she did not know of the magic. What I had meant by that was, she had been so happy that she _had_ fallen pregnant, that she did not think to ask why she was suddenly able to do so, when we’ve all previously thought her barren,” Gaius explained reluctantly.

“_Bad enough the dragon had to go revealing secrets best left in the past, now the damn beast has forced me to abandoned my vows. I can’t let him go about thinking Uther had no care, that he was needlessly risking peoples lives for no reason. If he does... If Arthur let’s the dragons hatred infect him against Uther and brings Arthur’s foolish anger to the brink we could have a civil war on our hands. The entire Kingdom will be divided among them and while we’re stuck dealing with in fighting, our enemies will surly take advantage to wipe us out. Arthur should know this! He should understand that righteous or not, bringing this to Uther attention, if he were to call him out for it, it will only lead to Camelot’s ruin_,” Gaius thought.

  
“Then he betrayed her. Betrayed her the same way he’s betraying our people now. I don’t care what his reason’s were. All this death, all this chaos, everything he’s built and everything he’s taught me-- all of it is his fault and it’s meaningless. I won’t stand for it,” Arthur said.

  
“Then what _are_ you going to do? I mean, it’s not like you can just-- just-- challenge him about it then and there can you? You’ve got no proof. And with no proof, won’t the Kingdom just think you’re, I don’t know, fishing for an excuse or something to take the throne faster? Or... Or think you’re being manipulated by someone and being made a puppet for someone else’s gain?” Merlin piped in.

  
“What do you mean no proof Gaius--” Arthur said with a wave of his hand in Gaius’s direction.

  
“If he says anything he’ll die. If you so much as hint to it, Uther will kill him. And besides, who says anyone will believe him? Uh, no offense Gaius,” Merlin apologized.

  
“None taken,” Gaius said with a raised brow, not sure if he should be amused or worried about where he was planning on taking this.

  
Merlin nodded before continuing, “He’s known about this for years. If he comes out with it now they’ll either assume he’s lying or even if they _do_ think he’s telling the truth, that paints him in just as bad a light as your father for keeping it secret. They aren’t going to care that Uther made him swear on his life over it, all his credibility will be down the drain because they’re going to wonder why now? Why come out with it now? They may think he was bidding his time till you were older to cause chaos in the kingdom. _Or_ they may even assume that they can’t trust him to keep his word, that you had suspicions and he fell like a pack of playing cards, again no offense meant Gaius.”

“Then what? Do you think he should just be allowed to get away with it? To not have to pay for the crimes he committed against my mother, the magical community, and the people of Camelot? I should just sit back as he spreads his hatred and fear among the people, watch as he slaughters innocents for no damn reason?” Arthur demanded.

“That’s not what I’m saying! I just meant, you need to calm down and think about this like the Prince you are. Like the _leader_ you are. Cause if you go into this red hot with nothing to back it up, who do you think is going to take the most punishment for it? How do you think he’ll react in an effort to keep you in line?” Merlin asked with his hands held in front of him, palms up.

  
“What-- you mean like-- reaching out to the sorcerers? Helping them escape Camelot?” Arthur asked confused.

  
“I mean that wasn’t what I was thinking since you’re the leader here but--”

  
“The dragon pretty much implied you were the leader of the magical community so you may want to think on that,” Arthur interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

  
“And we’ve already agreed the dragons a liar so--”

  
“What could it possibly gain by telling you you’re the strongest sorcerer to ever live?”

  
“_So_! I guess smuggling out the sorcerers is a good a start as any. Could help you build allies once you’re king. But where would you take them?” Merlin asked.

  
“I suppose to the Druids. They’re supposed to be a pacifist group so they may be willing to take in strays,” Arthur said.

  
“Do you think they’d teach you a bit on magic?” Merlin asked.

  
“That’s supposed to be _your_ job,” Arthur said with a glare.

  
“Arthur, how much exactly do you think_ I_ know about magic? I don’t even know any spells let alone the history or traditions or or anything like that! Where would I have even begun to learn about it with everyone being terrified to so much as mention the word magic. Besides, my mother wanted me to use it as least as possible to where it didn’t make me sick, as to avoid being noticed. Everything I do is instinctive, which somehow I don’t think is very teachable,” Merlin hissed back.

  
“That-- oh. I hadn’t considered that. Then, maybe the Druids could teach you too?” Arthur said awkwardly.

  
“If I may?” Gaius said drawing their attention back to him, “I may be of some assistance with that. At least, with the history and _some_ of the traditions, though I fear the Druids would be much more informed about the latter than I. It would do you both well not to seek them out too often, if Uther gets even the slightest suspicion of where you’re going, and why, you’ll be leading him right to them and putting all their lives at risk.”

“You? _You_ know about magic?” Arthur asked dumbfounded.

  
“I was a sorcerer myself, back before the Purge. The only reason Uther didn’t kill me along with the rest is because I swore to never use it again,” Gaius explained, a pain stricken look crossing his face at the mention of the Purge.

  
Once Arthur realizes it must mean he’d lost people; friends, associates, perhaps even family or a lover-- and Arthur feels ill. And he feels a fool to have never given thought to those who had lost someone in the Purge, who had to sit back and watch as their loved ones died and had to live without them. And to live in fear that with the wrong word they could be next.

  
“But that mean-- I mean if you would-- you could teach me spells couldn’t you? To defend myself and Prince Prat over here like I’m apparently destined to?” Merlin asked.

  
“I’m afraid your skills and power already superseded my own by far. But, I may have something that would be of use to you, if I could remember where I placed it,” Gaius said as he begins to move over to one of his trunks.

  
“Aha! Here it is,” Gaius said as he brought over a blanket package. He hands it to Merlin and says, “It didn’t do much help for me given my limited power, hopefully it’s more useful to you.”

  
Merlin unwrapped it, and though he suspected what it was he still gasps in delight at the sight of an _actual_ book of magic.

  
“You’ve kept that this whole time?” Arthur asks, un-accusedly, as he watches Merlin flip through the pages in glee.

  
“Just this one. It has... Sentimental value, you could say. I turned over all the others to be burned,” Gaius admitted.

  
“Right, no this is... This is good. A good start. So um, when can you start teaching us the rest of what you know?” Arthur asked, again wishing all this didn’t have to be so awkward. He knows if he’s going to change anything, to make Camelot the kingdom it _should_ be, that he’ll have to learn about what happened to lead them to this point. Even the parts that will undoubtedly make him want to run someone through. Even, maybe even especially, the parts that he had to play in it and his own wrongs done in his fathers name.

  
“Obviously not tonight. I think there’s been quite enough revelations and emotions flying all over the place for one night, and we’d all do best to take some time to process what has happened. Not to mention with the visitors arriving soon, we’ll all be quite busy for a time. I’ll, begin teaching two weeks from now, after they’ve gone back home,” Gaius decided.

  
“Right, alright then. With that decided I’ll leave you both too it then. It’s late and we should get some sleep,” Arthur said running his fingers through his hair.

“Agreed. Good night Sire,” Gaius said elbowing Merlin who hadn’t lifted his face from the book since he’d opened it.

  
“Huh? What? Oh you’re leaving? Good night then,” he said distractedly as he gave a thoughtless wave and went back to reading.

  
Arthur stifled a laugh and went on his way. A least now there was at least somewhat of a plan in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry rambling awkward Gwen from my cold dead hands. It was such a cute character quirk, I loved it in season one! Also, if anyone was curious why I made Merlin’s age the way I did, I figured sixteen would be young enough that Hunith would still want him as close to her as possible to protect him while also being old enough for Merlin to not want to be a burden on her and think he’s old enough to set out on his own. And since I headcanon Arthur has two years older than Merlin, that would make him eighteen here.
> 
> Yeah so, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but ideas kept popping up so yay! ‘Nother chapter! That was only supposed to be 3k again but grew completely out of hand lmao. I may or may not add more, depends on inspiration, though I will say a Chapter 3 is in the works. But! I’ll make sure each chapter can be seen as a good end point on the chance no new ideas come. Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment telling me what your favorite part was! It’s motivation to write more~ 💙


	3. Chapter 3

“So Camelot used to have a court sorcerer, and a sorcerer actually helped _build_ Camelot?” Arthur asked as he watched Gaius pour a potion into their vials.

  
“That’s right. He infused his magic into the stone, in part to help create a protective barrier around it that would get reinforced by the current court sorcerer every year” Gaius explained.

  
“But that means no one’s reinforced it in at least eighteen years, what happened to the barrier? Did it just disappear?” Merlin asked as he grinds herbs for the next batch of potions.

  
“No one knows. It’s likely since they were so powerful from being built upon over the years that they’re still there and that they’re just significantly weaker,” Gaius said.

  
“These barriers, what exactly did they keep out? Other sorcerers? Magical creatures like the dragons? Normal men sent from other armies?” Arthur asked. If these protections were able to keep Camelot save from the threat of enemies that can’t be killed with simple steal swords, then it may be worth looking into to see if Merlin could safely charge them back up again once he learns how.

  
“It kept out whatever the sorcerer wanted to keep out. Back when it was first being put together they would have these charms that acted as keys for the citizens to come and go as they pleased. Anyone without one would be forced to wait outside the walls until the court sorcerer arrived to open the barrier just long enough to let them through before closing it again,” Gaius said with a strange wonder in his voice.

  
“The whole of Camelot,” Merlin murmured before saying, “With that much power going into it, how did the court sorcerer not collapse in exhaustion? Since you told me releasing too much magic at once causes a lot of strain on the body.”

  
“I never said they didn’t. It would be set on a day specifically where nothing was supposed to happen and spies would be sent out in every direction to make sure nothing that would require their attention was heading towards Camelot so they’d have at least a week to recuperate,” Gaius explained.

  
“Spies? Why didn’t the sorcerer just use one of those scrying crystals you were telling us about?” Merlin asked.

  
“Those crystals require more magic to use then you seem to think. Especially to look for threats around the rest of the five kingdoms. They were only used in times of emergency by the most powerful sorcerers who wouldn’t be completely useless afterwards. And even if they weren’t particularly draining, the King and Queen - not to mention the counsel - wouldn’t allow it since they would want all the magic to go towards reinforcing the barrier,” Gaius explained.

  
“A week? It’s honestly that draining? What were they putting _all_ the magic they possessed into it?” Arthur asked shocked focusing on a different part of Gaius’s explanation. “How could they have defended Camelot if they’re passed out?”

  
“Yes. You have to understand, back then the barrier was Camelot's top defense and should it prove too weak to hold back whatever forces were currently trying to invade it’s walls simply because the sorcerer in question didn’t give it enough energy that it needed well-- at _best_ they’d be fired for negligence and at _worst_ they’d be imprisoned and held on trial for purposely placing Camelot in danger. Which would either lead to banishment or the noose depending on how bad the casualties were when the barrier fell,” Gaius explained.

  
“They’d be considered a traitor. But what if whatever was attacking really was that strong, from no fault of the sorcerer. Would they still be blamed?” Arthur asked.

  
“It depends on the situation. If it was shown that the sorcerer put as much as they could behind the barrier- and mind you some of these court sorcerers went up and beyond by doing it more than once a year, nearly putting their _own_ lifes in danger- then no they wouldn’t have been blamed. Most likely it would have been seen as a trial from the gods,” Gaius said.

  
“So, just for curiosities sake, if say _Merlin_ were to reinforce the barrier, just how noticeable would that be?” Arthur asked.

  
“Very. Your father would be on you in seconds because this is in no way a fast procedur. Not to mention Merlin doesn’t know where his limits are, most likely he’d over exert himself in an effort to make it as strong as he could and accidently killing himself in the process. No, it’s best to leave the barrier as is, at least until Uther is no longer a threat to either of you,” Gaius firmly stated, face so stern it looked to be carved from stone and eyes boring into Arthur’s.

  
“But that could be years from now. I mean, you and Arthur both are going to do everything possible so that he lives a full life, so what’s Camelot supposed to do until then?” Merlin asked.

  
“Rely on the Knights, just as we have been for the past eighteen years,” Gaius deadpanned.

  
“But the Knights can only act _after_ an attack has already happened, thats what gets their attention. But if we had a way to reenergize this shield then no one would have to die to be guaranteed protection,” Arthur argued.

  
“Perhaps that’s true, but be that as it may you have no safe way of doing that. Are you willing to bet Merlin’s life on the off chance he manages to charge it enough to be significant protection while knowing you’ll both be stressed on doing so as quick as possible to avoid being captured by your father? Which by the way will be a distraction and now you have the added worry of over doing it and Merlin dies anyway. Are you sure your conscious can handle the risk?” Gaius asked.

  
A grimace crosses Arthur’s face and he tilts his head so as if to hide his face and begins to twist at the rings around his fingers. He doesn’t reply.

  
“Hold on a minute. It’s not fair to place all of this on him, he’s not _forcing_ me to do it, it would be my choice. So let’s lay off the guilt tripping yeah?” Merlin cut in. He doesn’t appreciate being took for some helpless maidan or some daft country boy who will do anything he’s told. As if he has no say in the matter and that his choices won’t effect people just as much as Arthur’s would. Sure, he couldn’t order anyone’s execution or banish anyone but apparently his decisions affect the whole magical communities future and he wishes that instead of laying it all at Arthur’s feet that Gaius would help _him_ make good decisions for their people. To help _him_ be the partner that Arthur is undoubtedly going to need going forward.

  
“No he’s got a point,” Arthur said. Before Merlin could argue back he continued, “I’m the Prince, it’s my responsibility to look after my people’s safety and think the consequences of every decision through to see if the cost out weighs the benefits and if the risks are too great that they out weigh the chance of success. I know that. Just because magic is now in our arsenal doesn’t change that.”

  
Merlin shook his head violently before arguing, “You said yourself that I’m a leader in my own right too. That means my safety is my own responsibility. Not to mention the dragon said, and until proven otherwise I believe it, that we’re supposed to be working together in this. That means doing my part to protect Camelot _and_ the magical community. We both have a part and you can’t just pile all of the duties on yourself.”

  
“That’s a very nice sentiment but you’ve no idea _how_ to rule, Merlin. You haven’t had any reason to, haven’t been raised your whole life to it. Arthur knows how these sort of decisions should be made because that's what he was born to do,” Gaius said gently.

  
“Then teach me! Show me how to make those sort of choices. You can’t just say I’m supposed to be some sort of leader, some sort of _saviour_ to every magic user and then turn around and tell me to mind my place!” Merlin argued.

  
“That’s a good point, but unfortunately we don’t have a life time to show you everything you need to know. It’s hard enough scheduling these magical theory lessons without adding political lessons for you on top of it. So, for right now, we’ll have to place the barrier aside and focus on what we _can_ accomplish with what we already have,” Arthur said.

  
“It’s too bad I can’t reinforce it as an animal. Then I could just turn into a bird or something while they’re looking for the sorcerer. And if I passed out then Arthur would be somewhere nearby, maybe even leading the false search, to help me out. Then we wouldn’t _have_ to worry about Uther since he wouldn’t even think to suspect the surrounding animals,” Merlin mused aloud resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous Merlin. People can not just _turn_ themselves into animals. There’s too much of a danger of not being able to turn back because since animals can’t speak you wouldn’t be able to say a counter spell,” Gaius scoffed.

  
Oh right. He forgot they still hadn’t told Gaius of his misadventures as a dog. And later as a bird. In his defence, he never really thought it would be relevant again.

  
“Merlin’s done it before, so it can’t be _impossible_ to do just... Maybe a little rare is all,” Arthur refuted.

  
“No, no it must have been some... some illusion. No one can turn themselves into animals and then turn back. _Especially accidentally_! That would take spells, **intent**, and study to even marginally pull off just the turning into an animal part.”

  
“If it was an illusion then tell me, how did I carry him here and not suspect a thing. Why didn’t Morgana notice when she was stroking his head? I would imagine fur felt a lot different then hair. Why didn’t you notice while you were examining him? How did he manage to _fly away_? Or is flight something sorcerers _are_ capable of?” Arthur asked as he stood to look over Gaius. He may have been oblivious when he’d brought Merlin here, but he’ll be damned before anyone calls him so foolish as to not know how much a bloody dog weighs!

  
Shaking his head and trying to think of a way to explain that some illusions were so powerful they fooled the senses that wouldn’t ignite Arthur’s famous temper, he barely turns to glance at Merlin, he would have to back what he’s saying seeing as he wouldn’t have mistaken an illusion over his body for the true thing. And the boys a frankly terrible liar, it’d be easy to read his guilt should he have'd lied and told Arthur this foolishness in the first place.

  
Seeing the scrunched up face, bottom lip locked between his teeth, and avoiding eyes that had begone to mist over Gaius was sure it was guilt at having been found out. Though why he felt the need to lie was beyond Gaius.

  
“So I’m even more of a freak then I thought. How? If no one else can do it why can I?” Merlin said lowly, held tilted down and arms wrapped around himself.

  
“Because you’re _Emrys_, the strongest sorcerer to ever live. Remember? You were arguing it to death about it with the dragon. So. Now we know that unlike other sorcerers you can defend against dragon fire and turn yourself into what ever you want. It just more proof the dragon was telling the truth, and that we’ll have a lot of experimenting to do to find out just how much you can do,” Arthur said.

  
Gaius took a step back in shock. There was no way. But surely even _Merlin_ wouldn’t mistake an illusion over his own body? This- this goes against _everything_ he knows about magic. And... and what did the dragon have to play in this? Or... Could it be he was the one who had turned Merlin back? That... that would make a slight more sense. After all, no one _truly_ knows all of what a dragons magic is capable of. And while accidently turning himself into an animal is a shock by itself, at least it isn’t nearly as impossible as turning himself _back_.

  
Seeing that Merlin was still hunched over himself, and Gaius seemed to be going into shock, it was up to Arthur to play comforting. Fuck, he’s going to end up making him feel worse! He’s never had to comfort anyone before! Taking a deep breath, he solidified his resolve and imagined Merlin was another one of his knights. One of the newer ones at that.

  
He placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezed tightly before saying, “I know this must be... frightening. To not know the limits of your own power. To know that even among your own people, you’re still something different and you think no one will understand. You’re probably right about that too--”

  
“Is this meant to be cheering me up? Cause you’re horrible at it,” Merlin said raising his head to give him a wet glare.

  
“You didn’t let me finish!” Arthur glared back. “Like I was _saying_, I know you think no one will understand, but that doesn’t mean you’re on your own. That you have to deal with it all on your own. We’re partners in this remember? So... even if I don’t understand, you can still... **_talk_**.... to me about it,” Arthur finished, clearing his throat and wanting to look away because he _knows_ he must be flushing right now. But if he’s going to get it through Merlin’s thick head that he’s serious he knows he’s going to have to face this head on.

  
“It must have killed you to say that,” Merlin smirked before it softened and he continued, “Thank you Arthur. It’s... A little daunting, I won’t lie. But I’ll get through it.”

  
“Of course you will. And besides, this means you will be able to help your people, even in ways you didn’t expect. And that can only be a good thing,” Arthur said, patting his shoulder roughly before letting go altogether.

  
“True. I could... I could make protection amulets, like the ones from my book, that would alert them should anyone is nearby when they’re casting non hostile spells. I could... If we’re taking them somewhere other than the Druids if they for some reason won’t take them in... I could put a ward around wherever it is we take them. There’s spells to help with harvest too! And... And if we needed an easy way to send messages I could turn into a messenger bird to deliver it. Guaranteed safe delivery!” Merlin smiled as he began to pick up speed. All the ways he would be able to help people, and show that magic _isn’t_ evil definitely puts all this in a more positive light for him. And should the helplessness crash down on him again... Well, at least he has Arthur in his corner to at least try to cheer him back up.

  
“So...” Gaius said, quickly getting their attention, “You somehow managed to turn yourself into a dog, and the dragon turned you back?”

  
“Um... No. He well, he kinda said since my magic was responding to my wishes is what turned me into a dog and then later a bird then it was simple common sense that by willing it to my magic would turn me human again,” Merlin said.

  
“Remarkable. You truly are beyond all reason. It’s fascinating!” he laughed.

  
“Right. As fascinating as this conversation is sure to be, I’ve been here a little too long. Wouldn’t do for Morgana or my father to start wondering where I’m spending my limited free time now would it?” Arthur said as he began to walk towards the door.

  
“Wait, you’re just leaving? But but the barrier! Don’t you want to keep figuring out what to do about it?” Merlin asked while thinking, “_Don’t you dare leave me here to field questions on how the hell I did it or what it felt like or how animals see compared to humans or whatever the hell else he manages to come up with_!”

  
“We can work it all out later. I’m sure you and Gaius have much to talk about while I’m gone. Have fun!” he said as he dashed out the door, chuckles sounding through.

  
Merlin sighed, and settled in for what’s bound to be at least an half hours worth of questioning.

* * *

  
“So, explain to me again how getting knocked around all day and risking impailment is a fun thing to do?” Merlin says as he watches the tournament arena get set up.

  
“How is it you’ve been here for two months and still haven’t realized it’s not about having fun, it’s about proving your courage, honor, and fighting poweress. To show people from other Kingdoms we aren’t to be trifled with and to assess their own level of poweress. Plus winning gives you glory and your name spoken in reverence until the next tournament is held,” Arthur explained.

  
“So... It’s a vanity project,” Merlin summarized.

  
“That’s not at _all_ what I said. Honestly why ask a question if you aren’t going to bother listening to the answer?” Arthur scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Vanity project, _please_.

  
“I did listen. And you said they do it to show how powerful they are and do it for the glory. In what way is that _not_ a vanity project?” Merlin asked.

  
“_Because_ it’s tradition, and it’s not about the glory that’s only a personal stake. It’s much more important than that. With each Kingdom knowing how their best fighters fair in this competition, it will either be a deterrent to war or at least more information on battle tactics should any prove foolish enough to attack anyway,” Arthur explained.

  
Merlin just shook his head. Somehow he gets the feeling Arthur could explain it till he’s blue in the face and Merlin would still think all this was weird and at least in part a vanity project. It’s just the type of aura they all give off. And not even just the competitors themselves! All the people who will just be watching give off the same vibe. It’s just bizarre.

  
“Now then, because of the tournament I’ll be too busy to make sure you aren’t about to get cut in half for opening that big mouth when you shouldn’t so try to keep out of everyone’s way. With all the visitors coming, and so much riding on people success in this people’s tempers are going to be flying high understand?” Arthur asked.

  
“I don’t need to be looked after, I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself thanks,” Merlin snipped back.

  
“Statements like that are why I worry. Because you can’t actually, not against a noble and especially not the way I _know_ you mean when you say nonsense like that. Just for once keep your head down, and give me one less thing to worry about won’t you?” Arthur asked as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

  
“You’re still wrong sorry I don’t make the rules. _But_ if it’ll make you feel better than fine, I’ll stick close to Gaius and stay out of the oh so important competitors way,” Merlin said raising his hands in mock surrender.

  
“You’re going to end up getting punched. Or flogged,” Arthur sighed shaking his head. “_There’s no damn way he’s going to keep his mouth shut if he feels bold enough to back talk **me** when I’m the bloody Prince. The second one of the visiting nobles do something he doesn’t approve of he’s going to stick his big nose in it_.”

* * *

  
Three days into the tournament and Arthur is starting to think he worried for nothing, which is equally relieving and annoying. Merlin has kept his promise of staying out of the way of the visiting knights, and when he wasn’t holed up in his room either reading through his magic book while every one was watching the fights or reading through Gaius’s medical books to be of more help as an assistant he was following Gaius around, handing out pain relieving potions to the knights who needed them.

  
So naturally, he gets pulled into an alcove by a lip bitting, eye shifting Merlin. Because things can never go smoothly.

  
“What is it? Couldn’t this have waited until I saw you next. Just pulling me off to random rooms is going to cast far too much suspicions on us!” Arthur hissed as he wretched his arm out of Merlin’s grasp.

  
“_No_, it _couldn’t_ wait since I thought you might like to know that one the knights... well they... I know this will sound odd and you’ll think I’m just going mad but...” Merlin said picking at his fingers, scratching until red lines appeared and a hint of blood was beginning to build.

  
“Get to the point,” Arthur said with a wave of his hand. Clearly, Merlin didn’t understand the importance of _subtlety_ and not causing _ripples in the water_.

  
“One of the knights is a woman! In disguise. I... Well I saw who she really was from a mirror, you know like Gaius said would show enchantments? And I don’t know why she’s here or why she decided to impersonate a knight but I figured if you knew you could at least be on your guard,” Merlin rushed out, not pausing to breathe.

  
“No. You must have seen wrong, none of the knights are fighting like a woman. Besides, if a sorcerer wanted to attack during the tournament I highly doubt they’d do it by pretending to be a knight and using a sword,” Arthur said with a shake of the head.

  
“Really? Even if it’s just to prove a woman could fight as well as a man? Or to gather this intel you said was so important, maybe she’s not from one of the places competing. Or hell Arthur maybe it’s a disguise to get into Camelot to steal from a vault I don’t know. There’s plenty of reasons she could be doing this, it doesn’t necessarily mean she wants to kill you. And if you don’t believe me, catch them in a mirror yourself,” Merlin glared. _“Figures, I tried to be helpful and is the prat thankful? No~ His stupid pride about possibly being beat or even matched by a woman is so damn blinding he won’t even bother to think it might be possible. That’s gonna get him killed, and he said he had to watch **me** ha! I’m the one who has to watch **him**!_”

  
“Alright then fine. I’ll look for myself and when you’re proven wrong I’ll even be graces enough to except your apology. Which knight was it?” Arthur asked, smug smile on his face that made it clear he was only humoring Merlin.

  
It made his blood boil.

  
He has half a mind to be petty and just say he doesn’t remember the knights name and have Arthur check _all_ the knights reflections, which would have the added bonus of being hilarious watching him explain why he needs to, but then he thought it wasn’t worth the risk to the rest of Camelot. After all it’s not _their_ fault they have a giant ass as a Prince.

  
“It was Lord Brent. And when you see _I’m_ right, I’ll gracefully except your apology,” Merlin smirked back, ignoring his twitching eye. No need to give the bastard the pleasure of knowing just how _much_ he gets under Merlin’s skin.

  
“We’ll see about that, now go. Don’t want anyone getting any wrong ideas,” Arthur said shoving him back into the hallway. As Merlin watches him walk away he shakes his head, and decides to talk to Gaius later tonight on what he thinks they should do about the imposter.

  
The next day, scowl clear on Arthur’s face as he storms into Gaius’s chambers tell Merlin all he needs to know. He saw that she was impersonating a knight.

  
“Alright now we need proof to give to my father and get this done and over with,” Arthur said as he towers over Merlin as he finishes up the potion Gaius had wanted him to make.  
Merlin blinks up at him in shock and asks, “Aren’t you going to find out why she’s here first? You don’t know that she’s up to anything evil yet.”

  
“The fact that she’s impersonating a knight and snuck into Camelot is more than enough proof for me that she has nefarious aims,” Arthur said sternly.

  
“That’s not true, there can be plenty of reasons why she’s doing it. But if immediately condemning her is the easier option than figuring out her motives and your conscience is alright with that you do what you have to. But don’t expect me to help. _I’m_ going to find out why she’s doing this, and if she’s actually out to hurt anyone,” Merlin said with a glare as he rose up to meet Arthur eye to eye.

  
“The _easy_ way-- how **dare** you? She broke the law for no reason, even if it was only to prove women can fight as well as men, she should know the use of magic would render her life forfeit. That was the risk she decided to take, so don’t you **dare** try to blame me for upholding the law,” Arthur snarled.

  
“How do you know it’s for no reason? You _don’t_ because you don’t know her or her circumstances. Nor do you apparently care! You’re just willing to throw her onto the fire without lifting a finger on trying to understand why she would risk her life for this, all because that’s more convenient. And don’t give me that law rubbish! If this had been a regular man, a commoner instead of a knight competing you wouldn’t be nearly as geared up to put them on the stake. You’d at least hear them out but no, since she’s a sorcerer she apparently doesn’t even deserve that much,” Merlin argued, taking heed to keep his voice down. They had enough trouble without a knight barging in to drag him off for questioning for yelling about sorcerers.

  
“I would report a commoner playing knight just as fast as I’m going to report her so don’t try to play this off like- like- like I’m being prejudice against magic users. She broke the law impersonating a knight so she as to pay for it,” Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes.

  
“That’s not the same because it’s not an guaranteed death sentence just for being commoner! It wouldn’t matter had she impersonated a knight or not to your father, simply existing is a crime! Look just... just give me a couple of days to try to figure out why she’s doing this, to see if she’s a _benevolent_ sorcerer even one who could eventually be an ally to us, and... And if I can’t find anything in time or if she strikes before hand than you can do what you have to. Just please Arthur, give me that much,” Merlin begged. He knows Arthur’s a good man, he’s just praying that his good heart supersedes his loyalty to strictly follow the law.

  
Arthur swears and starts to pace as he runs his fingers through his hair. “_She broke the law, that should be enough to expose her. But I have to admit he has a point, my father would most likely simply banish a commoner if they impersonated a knight while this girl is sure to die for the same crime. So what am I supposed to do? Just let her walk away, to get away with it since her punishment won’t fit the crime? Because if Merlin is right, if this woman **does** have a reason for doing this other than some plot against Camelot than that’s the decision I’ll be forced to make. I suppose it’s best to wait until if he finds anything. We’ll just... Have to wing it from there_.”

  
“The end of the last battle. That’s three days from now. That’s how long you have to try and find evidence that she isn’t trying to bring harm to Camelot. And not a second more understand?” Arthur said shoving his finger hard into Merlin’s chest.

  
“Yes, I understand. I promise, if I truly can’t find anything than I’ll let it go and I’ll help you prove she’s a sorcerer to your father,” Merlin said solemnly.

  
Arthur knows that isn’t a promise that Merlin would take lightly, so he nods and bumped his fist to Merlin’s chest once in understanding before turning to leave. This was going to be a nerve wracking three days.

  
Then again, Merlin seems to just _love_ proving him wrong.

  
The next day Merlin sends him a note that said “Meet me where our destinies collided” which he could only assume was near the dragons prison. _Why_ he would choose there of all places to meet up given the **guards** that surround the place and will clearly be able to listen to them is beyond him.

  
But needless to say he still goes. He figures maybe he could just say something needs checking on or something of the sort. He’s the Prince after all, they’re hardly going to question him on it. Besides, they may just jump to it for something to do other than to guard what they must assume is an empty cavern.

  
So when he arrives, chest puffed up face stern and excuses ready, you can imagine his surprise at seeing them all asleep. Which had _better_ have been Merlin’s doing or else the guards are all getting new training.

  
Shaking his head, knowing there’s more important things that need his attention right now he continues on. Seeing Merlin’s silhouette he makes to ask why the hell he dragged them down here when Merlin immediately starts talking,

  
“Her brother! She’s filling in for her brother because he was too injured to do the tournament but it’s like that thing you were trying to explain to me. They couldn’t risk appearing weak so she bought a potion to disguise herself as him, just for the duration of the tournament and then she’s going back home!”

  
“How did you find that out in less than a full day?” Arthur asked baffled.

  
“I asked her,” Merlin said nonplussed.

  
“What do you mean you asked her? What kind of stupid reckless plan was that? What were you going to do if she played it smart and acted offended by the questioning and had you thrown in the dungeons?” Arthur asked. Why oh why did he think Merlin would play this the smart way? No he goes for the most direct way that will get him killed.

  
“I’m sure she would have, if I hadn’t of said I’d brought a hand held mirror that I borrowed from Gwen who borrowed it from Morgana and I would expose her then and there if she did,” Merlin said with a shrug.

  
“That- I don’t even know what the hell to say to that. Other than you got damn lucky that worked,” Arthur said with a disbelieving laugh.

  
“Well it did work so that’s all that matters. So, now that you know her reasons, what are you going to do?” Merlin asked, looking at him intently.

  
Arthur sighed, he wished Merlin _hadn’t_ have found this out so quickly so he’d have had more time to think his options through. But... If she really wasn’t here to do any harm, isn’t even here for her own pride, then could he really hand her over to his father knowing she’d be killed? Would Merlin bother sticking around to help him with this supposed destiny of theirs if he did?

  
In the end, if she’s not trying to harm Camelot, then there’s really no choice in the matter.

  
“Tell her her secrets safe so long as she’s gone the _second_ the visitors begin to leave,” Arthur said.

  
Merlin broke out into a blinding grin and said, “Leave it to me, sire.”

  
And after softening it to a smile he said, “I know this wasn’t an easy choice for you. But you’re doing the right thing, and things like this? It’s going to make you a great King. A King I’d be more than proud to serve.”

  
Feeling his cheeks begin to heat Arthur barked out, “Oh shut up you giant softie. Don’t you have some important news to be delivering? Hop to it!”

  
“Right, getting right on that sire,” Merlin said, mischievous smile clear on his face as he began walking back up into the castle. His echoing chuckles still reaching Arthur’s ears.

  
“That man will drive me mad,” Arthur muttered, and should he have an indulgent smile on his face, well, no one was around to call him out for it.

* * *

  
Not long after the tournament was over, Arthur the victor of course and the Lady Knight coming in third which Arthur could admit - if only in his own head - was impressive, when an outbreak of illness broke out.

  
Every where you turn there’s people with nose’s bright red from rubbing them raw after sneezing, hand napkins held to mouths as shuddering coughs filled the town, eyes red rimmed and water from gods only know what and faces weary and exhausted from having to at least attempt to go about their daily lives, at least those of the lower town, in fear of not making enough for their families to eat should they take off work.

  
Gaius, and by extension Merlin, has been running himself ragged making so many potions and having to leave in more severe cases where people couldn’t leave their beds to be evaluated and nobles who claim they can’t move their legs and having to make sure he sleeps some time in between to make sure he himself doesn’t get sick. Merlin had the added duties of not only delivering the potions to those in better conditions and didn’t need the physicians immediate care, he also had to help Gaius make all the potions because just too many people needed them, and he had to make continuos trips both to the shops and the forest to resupply on herbs they keep running so low on.

  
Merlin has to admit, if this is what Gaius has to go through all the time and did it by _himself_ before Merlin showed up he greatly admires him. _He’s_ ready to drop at any second and he’s young and healthy. While Gaius may not have any immediate health problems, he’s _old_, his immune system must be working like crazy to keep him from catching whatever illness is currently in front of him.

  
And while Gaius and Merlin were working restlessly to help cure the people of Camelot, Arthur was locked away in his chambers going through reports that his father had given him to assess.

  
Needless to say, Arthur was annoyed. Sure, he understood that they all had jobs to do, and that those jobs were important for Camelot’s welfare. But he’d been hoping that how that the tournament was finished Gaius would be able to teach Merlin to scry so they could find the nearest Druid camp. Merlin was right in that the woman knight could potentially be an ally for them, which made me start to consider the sooner they started making allies with the Druids the better.

  
Plus, and he admits this is a more selfish reason, anything would be better than going through dull report after dull report. It was like studies all over again!

  
He couldn’t even use the excuse to train the Knights given more than half were laid up in their beds ill, and the other half were caring for _family_ who were ill. And he can’t train on his own until these are finished, not if he wants his father to intrust him with more duties that could potentially help with both learning more on what _needs_ changed in Camelot once he’s king and what _needs_ to stay the same that he must learn anyway, and any information that may lead to helping wrongly convicted sorcerers escape Camelot.

  
**Knock knock**

  
Arthur blinked. There weren’t many people who would knock on his door, at least not at this time of day. His Knights are ill, his Father or Morgana would just walk in, Gaius and Merlin were both busy and Merlin has an annoying habit of just walking in after he knocks, and he’s already eaten so it can’t be food.  
It must be a summons.

  
Arthur tips his head back and counts back from fifty to hold in the annoyed groan that wanted to escape him. He told them to enter.

  
In walked his manservant Morris. Lip caught in between his teeth, hands wringing together, eyes swiftly looking anywhere but at Arthur and a hint of sweat on his brow. So. Not a summons then.

  
“What is it Morris? Can’t you see I’m busy,” Arthur asked rubbing at his temple.

  
“I’m sorry to bother you, sire. But... I needed to ask if I could... Have some time off,” Morris said, the wringing of his hands getting tighter and tighter.

  
“Time off? For what? Haven’t you noticed the crisis going on around here? Everyone ill, and you want a vacation?” Arthur asked disbelieving. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, that hadn’t even been on the list. And while he knew Morris was a bit... afraid of him, he’s never let that effect his work before.

  
“No sire, I mean... My mother is ill. She’s old and without proper care and a watchful eye I fear she won’t make it. And she hasn’t anyone to care for her. My father’s dead and I haven’t any siblings so... I’m all she’s got,” Morris explained, finally meeting Arthur’s eyes.

  
Arthur leans back into his chair and studies him as he thinks. While it’s true, a servants first priority should always be their master, Arthur has never been the type of man to begrudge someone for caring more for their families welfare. And if it was true he was all that his mother had... the who was he to deny this request. If for nothing else then the simple fact that if he did _deny_ it and she died... well... Morris may be tempted to do something very stupid in deed. And while he’s not a _perfect_ servant he’s a somewhat decent one, and Arthur would hate to see him executed for unjust revenge.

  
“Of course, if your mother needs you then you should obviously be at her side. Take as much time as you need for her to recover,” Arthur finally answered.

  
A relieved smile blooms across Morris’s face and he bows as he excessively thanks Arthur before leaving.

  
“_I can make do with out a servant. After all, it’ll only be a few weeks at most_,” he thinks.

  
But, just like with Merlin, he forgot the _other_ person in his life who loves to prove him wrong. And who also enjoys making his life as difficult as possible.

  
“Since Morris is out of commision for the forseeable future, who are you going to have as your temporary replacement?” Morgana asks over dinner. How the hell she even found out about it so fast is beyond Arthur’s understanding.

  
“I don’t need a replacement. I think I’ll survive with out a manservant for a couple of weeks. Since, despite what you seem to think, I’m not an idiot,” Arthur replied.

  
“Come now. You can’t even get _dressed_ on your own let alone go down to the kitchens to grab your own meals. You know, Gwen told me something interesting. You got that boy who’s now Gaius’s apprentice his job. Why not borrow him for the time being?” Morgana asked, playful smirk half hidden behind her goblet.

  
“Merlin isn’t his _apprentice_ he’s his _assistant_, a glorified dogsbody,” Arthur shot back.

  
“Oh, so he _isn’t_ helping Gaius make the potions being distributed around Camelot? He _isn’t_ being taught which herbs are the most useful for multitudes of potions and salves? So, I _didn’t_ walk in to see Gaius quizzing him on an anatomy book? Hm?” Morgana asked, eyebrow raised in a pale imitation of Gaius. Unfortunately... it worked just as well. Damn her.

  
“Well yes... But that doesn’t make him his _apprentice_. Not yet anyway. He has... the _opportunity_ to be his apprentice, _if_ he shows he can manage the skills for it. It’s more of a... trial run I suppose,” Arthur said. Quick thinking and hopefully it’s enough to stop her from calling him out on it.

  
Oh who’s he kidding, this is _Morgana_ of course she’ll call him on it! So before she can he continues with, “Either way, I don’t see what this has to do with being my manservant. He’s too busy helping Gaius to be of any use to me.”

  
“No. I believe she has a point. After all, what better person to have at your side during this out break then the physicians apprentice who can spot if your beginning to catch the disease as well? Then early action can be taken to cure it. See to it this boy is aware of his situation come morning,” Uther said, finally breaking in to the conversation.

  
“Of course Father. I’ll have it arranged as soon as possible,” Arthur replied, because what choice did he have?

  
Damn it. This is _exactly_ what he didn’t want to happen. His father was never supposed to notice Merlin in anyway shape or form. At least as Gaius’s ward he’s easily overlooked. But as the Prince’s manservant? Every damn eye in the castle will be on him.

  
Merlin better get ready. Because he’s in for a lecture from hell on how he’s just been pushed into the heart of the storm.

* * *

  
Two months and countless lectures and excuses later, Merlin was _still_ his manservant.

  
“What happened to ‘Don’t be stupid Merlin this is only temporary’ and ‘Any day now you’ll be back to bothering Gaius instead of me’ huh?” Merlin grumbled as they rode through the forest.

  
“How was I supposed to know Morris would quit? Apparently his mother may have been cured, but the illness still left her very weak and she needs supervision. What was I supposed to do, make him abandon his mother in her time of need?” Arthur asked with a roll of his eyes. It’s not as if he’s enjoying this any more than Merlin is. Well, no actually he is enjoying it just a touch more. But only because Merlin was hilarious to tease and he was cute in a puffed up kitten way when he was arguing with him.

  
Other than that, Merlin is a horrible servant and Arthur would give just about anything to keep him out of his father’s crosshairs.

  
“No of course not. That’s wasn’t what I meant at all. I’m just saying why haven’t you hired a different servant to take his place? One who actually knows what they’re doing since they were, you know, _trained_ for that,” Merlin snipped back.

  
“Stop your whining will you? If I just suddenly fire you Morgana won’t let me hear the end of it. Which means my _father_ won’t hear the end of it. Which will lead to him wondering what the hell is the deal with you and the _last_ thing we need is for him to look any closer at you than what’s already been done,” Arthur explained.

  
“Humph. Fine, alright I can see that. For now. But since when do servants get taken out on hunts? I thought that was a nobles thing? What use would you have for a servant out here?” Merlin asked.

  
“None. We aren’t _actually_ going hunting you daft fool. At least, that wasn’t the main priority for coming out here, we’ll have to do _some_ hunting so we bring something back to avoid suspicion,” Arthur said looking back at Merlin with a scowl. As if it’s _his_ fault he’s not a bloody mind reader.

  
“Well if we aren’t hunting what are we doing?” Merlin asked annoyed.

  
“To pay a little visit to the Druids. Honestly Merlin, what did you think I asked you to scry for them for? To spy on them?” Arthur asked shaking his head.

  
Merlin blinked. He knew of course that Arthur wanted to meet the Druids, both to teach them more about what it was like before the Purge and to get Merlin more help with his magic. But he never thought they’d be doing it so soon. If he’d known... Well he’s not sure what he would have done. Maybe thought more on what he wanted to ask them for starters.

  
“Oh. Well why didn’t you just say so? Come on then hurry up! We’re wasting day light!” Merlin said, kicking his horse to speed past Arthur. Giant smile on his face and heart beating a mile a minute, he couldn’t wait to get there! All the things he could learn! All the different ways he could use his magic, way’s Gaius doesn’t know and the book doesn’t describe. His blood is pumping just thinking about it.

  
“Oh sure, _now_ you want to hurry. Not ten minutes ago you were complaining your bottom was sore but now suddenly your just fine and ready to ride your horse to exhaustion. Typical,” Arthur muttered quietly before spurring his horse on to catch up to him.

  
While the Druids are a peaceful people, and _logically_ he knows they’re likely to favor Merlin more since he’s one of their own _and_ knowing Merlin can probably defend himself now that he knows spells to do so, old prejudices are hard to break and he’s grown fond of Merlin. He can’t help the desire to be in front of him to protect him should they turn hostile.

  
After another half hours past Merlin says, “We’re getting close now. I can feel it.”

  
“You spent all that time on scrying and now we’re relying on feelings? You’d best be sure of that Merlin, because if you made me come all the way out here for _nothing_ I’ll--”

  
“How can you not feel that? You can’t feel the air dancing around us? The breath of the trees and the animals surrounding us? The steady heartbeat and stomping hooves and wings flapping? You can’t feel the heavy aura of magic all around us?” Merlin asked dumbfounded.

  
“You feel _all_ that? How is that not overwhelming you then?” Arthur asked.

  
“Because... Well I feel a more muted sense of it all the time. Always have. I just... Thought everyone could too. Must be a magic thing I guess,” Merlin muttered as his cheeks began to heat. It was so obvious to him, that it would never accur to him that anyone else _couldn’t_. It was... a little heartbreaking actually. Because this feeling? It makes him feel _alive_, that he's part of something. And he’s sure others would feel the same if it would just reach them.

  
Merlin began to shift on the saddle as Arthur said nothing, just continues to gape at him in shock or maybe even awe Merlin can’t really tell, and coughed before sayings, “Well you at least had to notice the ribbons right? Don’t need magic to see those. At least... I don’t think you do?”

  
“What ribbons? Why would you think ribbons had anything to do with the Druids anyway?” Arthur asked as he tilted his head to see the mentioned ribbons. Not seeing anything, he was about to call him out for making him look a fool, when a flash of green just a slight touch of a different shade then the leaves it was hidden in was noticed in his peripherals.

  
“Gaius said the Druids use ribbons for lots of things. Helping to lead those in need to shelter, so long as you know what to look for. As a sort of barrier around sacred burial sites to help lay restless sprits to peace. And he said there’s most likely plenty more that he’s just not aware of,” Merlin answered.

  
Arthur opens his mouth to reply when his horse rears up. An arrow struck in to the tree not far from his head. They were being attacked.

  
Twenty bandits come flowing in at either side, and it appears that Arthur is going to get a first hand demonstration on if Merlin’s studies have pulled through.

  
Or he would, if he wasn’t busy making sure he wasn’t getting his own head chopped off. He hears him though, random spells and men screaming as... it sounds like wind?... whips them about. Apparently Merlin can create tornados. Alright then. Good to know.

  
As he’s stabbing the last man in the chest -- though really Merlin’s little tornado trick took care of most of them and no it didn’t wound his pride that he’s only took down five to Merlin’s fifteen what would possibly give you that idea? -- when an arrow strikes him in the back. Damn. They had lookouts, he should have expected that. He also should have worn more than just his chain mail, no matter how much he didn’t want to cause panic among the Druids.

  
“Arthur!” Merlin yells as he run towards him. He doesn’t know what he should do. Should he be going after the one who shot him incase he tries again? Should he be healing Arthur first? But... Gaius had told him trying to heal someone without knowing exactly what you were doing could cause even more problems. So should he be taking him to the Druids? They would have a healer surely. But that brings him back to should he take out the one who shot Arthur first. He wouldn’t want to lead him straight to the camp.

  
The choice is taken out of his hands when another arrow comes flying at him. He manages to stop it midair, and slaps it to the ground, and when he looks back up he can just bareley make out the bandit hidden in the trees. Decision made, he raises his hand and says,

  
“**_Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu_**!”

  
Before slamming his hand to the ground. The ground shakes, and the trees begin to unroot, the man falling from his perch. He hears a sickening wet thump. The man is dead, landing head first on the ground below him. Merlin feels sick. But he doesn’t have time to think about what he’s just done. Arthur needs him.  
He moves to pull Arthur’s arm over his shoulder, and begin to slowly make their way to the Druid camp; their horses having fled during the fight.

  
It’s a slow process, but they finally make it. Though when they do, Merlin can’t help but wish Arthur was conscious. They were just... staring at him! Talking and whispering to each other with wide eyes and gaped mouths. He’s pretty sure some of the kids pointed at him as they were jumping up and down and pulling at the nearest adults clothes. It was... unnerving to say the least. Arthur would know what to do, how to handle this, it’s how people have probably reacted to him his whole life.

  
“Um... Can someone point me to a healer? Or just someone with any medical knowledge? My friend’s really hurt, he got hit with an arrow,” Merlin asked the group at large when no one said anything.

  
A man walks forward and points to a tent close to the center of the tents as he says, “My name is Aglain, and our healing tent is there, Emrys. Our healer is currently healing a child with the sweating sickness, but she will not mind you laying your friend there to rest until she is finished.”

  
“Thank you,” Merlin says with a bow of his head, though from the gasps he wonders if that was the wrong thing to do.

  
“_They mean no offense Emrys. They just didn’t expect to see someone of your renown here, you are something of a legend to them. A guiding light if you will. And for them to see you lower your head to another, to be humble, to be **approachable**, they don’t know what to make of it. Give them time, and they will continue about their day. Though they will never stop being in awe of you, just so you are warned,_” Aglain says in his mind. Though he’ll never admit it, especially to Arthur, he causes him to jump. He didn’t think people could do the mind thing too. He thought that had just been the dragons power.

  
He nodded though showing he understood as he made his way to the healing tent. Just because he could kinda sorta see why they were doing it did not mean he was comfortable with it. But if this is how magical people, or even if it’s just the Druid people, are going to be treating him from now on, it’s just another thing on a very long list he’s going to have to ask Arthur to teach him.

  
He waited not ten minutes before the tent flap reopened, and an elderly woman walked through. It was easy to feel the power coming off of her, but like the power Merlin feels in the air, in the trees, her power puts him at ease. He can feel it, she is not a threat to either of them.

  
As she prepares some sort of salve Merlin watches carefully as she picks each ingredient, watches what she does with each and how much she uses. There may come a time something like this happens again -- in fact it’s guaranteed that it will given who Arthur is plus their shared destiny on top of it -- then he should know how to prepare this himself. They won’t always have a Druid camp right around the bend, and even if there was they won’t always have to opportunity to go, not unless they wish endangering them.

  
“Would you like me to write down the instructions after I am finished Emrys?” she asked, soft but knowing smile on her face.  
Merlin flushes at being caught before clearing his throat and saying, “If you wouldn’t mind. It would be of great use to me in the future.”

  
“Of course. It would be my honor to help you in anyway you need Emrys, you need only to ask,” she replied.

  
Merlin has nothing to say to that, at least nothing that doesn’t sound either foolish and naive or just plain ungrateful. This being a leader or embassador or whatever the hell this prophecy thing wants him to be for the magical community is not going to be easy, even more so if he doesn’t even know how to talk to the people he’s supposed to be protecting! All those questions he’d wanted to ask have all suddenly gone blank. He can’t remember a single one.

  
She doesn’t seem offended by his silence, and she makes quick work smearing the salve on Arthur’s wound and says something too softly for him to catch before saying, “There. He should be healed by morning. For now, all he needs is rest.”

  
“Right, thank you,” Merlin rushes to answer as she makes to leave the tent.

  
“You’re welcome. Please feel free to use the tent until he’s healed. Should you need anything, any one of us would be glad to help,” she says, and with a bow -- that Merlin would hastily tell her wasn’t necessary if his voice wasn’t caught in shock of it happening at all -- she leaves, tent flap closing gently behind her.

  
Merlin doesn’t leave Arthur’s side until he awakens the next morning. Or well, more until Arthur shakes and hisses him awake.

  
“How long have we been here?” Arthur asked urgently, hands gripping Merlin’s shoulders tightly as Merlin blinked slowly at him, brain still not awake enough for the onslaught of questions.

  
“What? You were only hurt yesterday, we’ve been here a night. Why? What’s it matter?” Merlin asked as he shook his head and rubbed at his eyes in an effort to wake up faster.

  
“Just a day? Good. That means there’s still time to hunt to give our story credibility, but it means I won’t be able to get to everything I wanted to discuss with them. Dammit!” Arthur cursed as he ran fingers through his hair. While it’s not the _worst_ situation to be in, and the trip won’t be completely useless, he still wished he could kill those bandits all over again.

  
Well, best get what he can before they have to go, and he can’t do that here staring at Merlin. No matter how cute he looks in the morning.

  
Arthur stands to leave the tent, not waiting for Merlin to scramble after him. It seemed like the Druids were those who liked to start the day early. Many were already up and about, cooking, gathering clothes for laundry, and some looked as if they were in a trance with their closed eyes and interlinked hands.

  
Arthur had no idea who the hell he should be talking to.

  
“That’s Aglain, over there talking to the elderly woman. She’s the one who healed you, and I’m pretty sure he’s there leader or chief. He’s the only one other than her who spoke to me yesterday” Merlin said exiting the tent and he nodded his head at the pair.

  
“Only them? Are they distrustful of outsiders? Not that I could blame them if they were, given Father’s laws and how many people have turned on them all ready due to fear. If that’s the case I’m amazed they healed me at all,” Arthur mused.

  
“Oh no, it’s not that. At least not in our case, I don’t know about anyone else. No, Aglain said it was awe at meeting me, or well, meeting _Emrys_. They may have spoken to me if I’d left the tent last night but I didn’t want to leave you alone. Plus... The bowing creeped me out a bit,” Merlin explained, heat racing up his neck and all the way up into the tip of his ears.

  
“Bowing? Why would they bow to you?” Arthur asked astonished. Sure, he knew the dragon said Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer of all time, and that he’s the protecter of the Once and Future King and all, but bowing would suggest they thought of Merlin as _their_ King. Or their messiah even.

  
“I don’t know, I just hope they don’t do it again,” Merlin muttered before grabbing Arthur’s arm to drag him to the pair, “Come on, thought you had things you wanted to discuss.”

  
Before Arthur could hiss at him for the manhandling, they’re already in front of the pair. Deciding he’ll just have to get back at him later Arthur subtly extracts his arm from Merlin’s grip and straightened, putting on his diplomatic face and said,

  
“I apologize for just dropping in on you yesterday, and that we had not sent prior warning of our arrival. You did not have to heal me, but all the same I’m grateful that you have.”

  
“Then let us hope your gratefulness keeps you from reporting us to your father, Prince Arthur,” the woman said.

  
“Algina,” Aglain said with a raised brow, though it didn’t seem as if he were scolding her. What else that could mean though, Arthur couldn’t begin to guess.

  
“_He must be telling her to wait and see how Arthur reacts first before playing on his honor. Incase it feels like they only healed him to have a safe guard should he turn on them_,” Merlin thought.

  
“We help all those in need, Prince Arthur. Though I must ask, what brings you here? You can hardly siege against us with only yourself, so there must be another motive,” Aglain said.

  
“You know who I am then. Which makes it more admirable that you saved me, given all my Father has done to your people,” Arthur whispered with awe in his voice before getting to the point, “You’re right though. We came because we need your help. I’m assuming you know of this prophecy, of the return of magic, as you knew Merlin’s name in it. Correct?” Arthur asked.

  
“All the Druids are raised knowing the prophecy, for it is what gives us hope,” Algina said head help high, as if daring him to judge her for it.

  
“Of course, I mean no offense,” Arthur said, not wanting to walk into an argument with her, not when he’s in need.

  
“What is it you need to know then? If you are already aware of the prophecy,” Aglain asked.

  
“Two things actually. I want to know about magic. What it’s used for, where it comes from, how life was like before the Purge and how magic was used then. And, if it’s not a breach in social conduct, to learn about your people. How you live your lives, your traditions, how you came to know of this prophecy and so on. And for the other... I wanted to know that should an innocent sorcerer be condemned, would I be able to bring them here after getting them out of Camelot,” Arthur answered.

  
“I.. Also have something I need of you,” Merlin cut in before Aglain could answer. Seeing his nod to continue Merlin says, “I don’t know much about magic. Never had anyone to show me, to teach me about the Old Religion or how to control my magic. I didn’t start learning spells until I arrived in Camelot, and that was only four months ago. And even then... That’s only reading spells from a book. I’m not sure if I’m actually doing them the right way, or if my magic is just forcing it along to follow my desires,” Merlin explained.

  
“Those in need are always welcomed here. We will take in the displaced sorcerers, and help get them to other camps should our numbers grow too large,” Aglain answered before rubbing at his chin and continuing with, “As for your other request, you wish to learn of our ways. Understandable. But that is not a days work, and neither is learning all of our history. It would take months, possibly years time to learn it all.”

  
“It wouldn’t be all at once, but if you permit it we would make arrangements to come about once a month, for a time longer than this one would be, to learn,” Arthur said.

  
Aglain is silent -- Arthur assumes he’s contemplating while Merlin assumes he’s talking about it with Algina and the rest of the camp -- when he replies with a slight bow, “To help bring about the Golden Age it would be our honor to assist you.”

  
“Your generosity shall not be forgotten,” Arthur replied as Merlin gave a slight bow back.

  
Arthur sighs in relief after they solidify the details and he and Merlin are on there way back, and thinks, “_Thank god for one less thing to worry about.”_

* * *

Arthur is starting to think he’s jinxing himself. Every time he thinks things are going smoothly, **_bam!_** something new drop kicks him in the face.

  
As soon as they arrive back in Camelot, after he’s sent Merlin off to give the boar and stag he’d managed to catch on their way back to the kitchens while he spoke to his father, he gets told this,

  
“Arthur. Just in time for the execution. Go, change and get that blood off you. We can not have the people seeing their Prince looking like some barbarian.”

  
“Execution?” Arthur asked confused. They’d been gone a day. What the hell happened in a day?

  
“A sorcerer was caught. They think I’m getting soft on my vigilance, this will show them otherwise,” Uther said proudly.  
Arthur felt his stomach drop. No, no why now? Why couldn’t it have been a murderer? A rouge Knight? Why’d it have to be a damn sorcerer the _second_ they start making preparations to start smuggling out innocent sorcerers? Which, given this is happening right here right now, Arthur doesn’t even have time to find out if he _was_ innocent! He hasn’t the slightest clue what they’d used the magic for, and asking his Father would be pointless because to him growing a flower is just as much a crime as killing a noble.

  
At the very least, he can order Merlin to stay in his chambers until it’s over. Just because _he_ has to be there shouldn’t mean Merlin must suffer it with him.

  
And in classic Merlin fashion, he argues the point until he’s blue in the face.

  
“I can literally stop time. So why can’t we save him?” he asked, face red and eyes hard.

  
“Because you idiot, given how soon it is that he’s to be executed he’s guarded up to the nines. Plus, we don’t know what he was using the magic for and for all we know, he could have been using it to do damage to crops, cause life stock to die, try to _kill someone._ And we don’t have time to find out what it was he’s done. Don't you think I want to save him too? _Especially_ since we just came back from making a deal with the Druids to get them to safety? I’m not a man who goes back on my word Merlin, you know that,” Arthur argued back, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

  
It’s bad enough that this is happening at all, but he also only has fifteen minutes at most to finish cleaning up and getting changed to avoid his fathers suspicions and he could really do without having to deal with an upset sorcerer. He feels enough like a hypocrite without Merlin piling on top of it.

  
He honestly wishes he could be more like Morgana in these situations, to choose not to go to not have to watch and be a sick voyeur to some persons unjust death without causing rumors and invoking his father's rage and disappointment. Which, after everything he’s learned about his father since this mess started, he wouldn’t care one wit about if he didn’t know suspicion of him leads to suspicion of Merlin. And he can’t let his anger, no matter how justified, be the reason Merlin dies. Not after promising to do his up most to keep him safe.

  
“No, no you’re right. I know you don’t like this anymore than I do but it’s just... This makes me feel like a failure. These people are counting on me to keep them safe, to make sure there’s a better future for them, for all of us! So to just stand back and have to watch as one of them dies... I don’t know if I’m cut out for this. How can I think I can protect the whole of the magical community if I can’t even save one person?” Merlin said, eyes misting over as he drops onto his bed, and places his face in his hands.

  
The stupid dragon could have warned him that this was going to be soul crushing. Could have warned him that he should harden his heart, because things went sideways fast. But even if he had.... Merlin doesn’t think he could have. And if _this_ is his future, to have to watch people counting on him die as he fails, he knows he’s going to crack. How could the dragon, how could the Druids, expect any one person to carry this burden alone?

  
Arthur sighs before dropping next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, “That’s the risk, the _burden_, of leadership. Someone has to make the hard decisions, and it’s not easy. It wears on you, and you will remember this moment for a long time coming. You just have to remember, that acting rashly, to save this one man at the cost of yourself, you risk condemning the rest of your people. And I know this probably isn’t making this any easier, and I’m genuinely sorry this got pushed on you out of no where because you weren’t raised knowing you’d have to make these sort of decisions. You had no way of preparing yourself for it. But, if it’s any consulation, you aren’t alone. You can talk to me or Gaius about this at any time, understand?” Arthur said.

  
“Yeah. Thanks,” Merlin said with a brittle smile. He was right, it’s not much, but at least it’s something. At least... at least he isn’t being forced to just keep this all bottled up inside and being alone with his thoughts. He thinks... he _knows_ that had that been the case he would have eventually gone mad. Just from the grieve.

  
“Right. I have to go now but like I said, you aren’t under any obligation to join me. You don’t have to watch it happen,” Arthur said as he began to stand. He was already close to being late, and as much as he’d rather stay and make sure Merlin was alright, he had duties he couldn’t escape from.

  
“I should be there. If for nothing else then to pay respect. And even if he doesn’t know me, at least in a way, he won’t he dying alone,” Merlin said as he stood, hand swiping over his face as if making sure no tears had escaped.

  
As much as Arthur wanted to ask if he was sure, to make sure he knew exactly what he was about to witness, he refrained. He knew that look of determination on Merlin’s face, had seen it on many a Knight when they were about to set out for battle. Merlin had made up his mind and nothing he said would change that.

  
So he simply pounded a fist to Merlin’s chest, and made to leave. Best to get this over with as fast as possible. He could deal with the aftermath with Merlin after.

* * *

As soon as the execution is over Arthur dismisses Merlin for the day. He may have tried to hide it but Arthur saw the tears he was just barely managing to keep at bay, and it wouldn’t do for anyone to see and think he was sympathizer. That was just as likely to get him killed as being a sorcerer himself. At least in his own room there’s no chance of someone walking in to see like they can with Arthur’s chambers.

  
Once he’s back in his chambers he collapses on his chair and wishes to just sleep for the next month. All of this as been too world changing, to emotionally charged, and he’s starting to unravel. He’s never been the type of person to keep secrets, at least not from his own Father and from the woman he considers as close as a sister. But now it seems like that’s all his life is. One giant secret. It definitely makes him more sympathic to Merlin, and others like him, because if it’s this hard for only four months he can’t imagine how difficult it would be for their whole lives or at least a very large chunk of it.

  
Though as difficult as it is, it’s not caused by guilt. At least, not in terms of his father. Because thinking of secrets, thinking about _lies_, just brings to mind all those his father had feed to him over the years.

  
He still wants to challenge him to a duel, or simply to stab him in the chest, for what he did to his mother. That he couldn’t even confront him about it, to just get answers -- _why_ he did it, why not give her the choice, to even so much as _think_ it may have been her to pay the sacrifice, how he could _possibly_ justify the genocide of an entire group of people based on the actions of one -- and it boils under his skin. To not be allowed even simple closure, it’s killing him. But then... Even if he _did_ confront his father, he doubts he would have been given the truth anyway. No, Uther is for too deep into his own lies that even _he_ believes them to be the truth.

  
But it does lead him to another thought. The sorcerer, Nimueh, Gaius and the dragon both said she’d told his father the consequences so he wonders -- did she have a choice? Did she offer to do it while explaining what would happen? Or was she trying to persuade him to find another option by explaining the risks? Was she threatend into it?

  
Is she still alive?

  
No one had actually told him if his father had managed to capture and execute her so was she still on the run? Still hiding and scared that she’ll be killed for doing exactly what his father ordered.

  
If she was Arthur could only imagine how much resentment, how much _hatred_ she must be feeling. To be the excuse for so many of her own kind to be slaughtered like animals. Did they resent her? Blame her for giving his father what he wanted, even though she couldn’t have had any idea what would come of it? Did her own people cast her aside in an effort to try and keep their own just a little bit safer?

  
**Knock**

  
He’s jolted from his musings when his door opens. Since he sent Merlin off that means it can only be one of two people. Seeing dark long hair as she begins to walk in Arthur breaths in deep, and prepares for whatever he’s done now that she has come to lecture him about. It would be the only reason she’s here after an execution, since she normally closes herself away until at least the next day.

  
She looks around as she closes the door, though what she could possibly be looking for in his chambers is beyond him when she says, “So where has Merlin gone off too? To fetch your supper I suppose?”

  
_Sigh_. Merlin is **not** a topic he particularly wants to have with anyone, least of all her. Well, least of all his father, but Morgana is definitely next on that list. He should have done better at hiding his... friendship? Partnership? Destiny?.... with Merlin so all this attention would stop being drawn to him. Actually... It was Gwen who told Morgana about Merlin, who’d heard it from Merlin, so _Merlin_ should have done a better job keeping his mouth shut.

  
“No, I dismissed him for the night. It was a long trip, and I’d said he could take the night off as soon as we returned,” Arthur answered, hoping that would be the end of it. She had to have come for more than just gossip on his servant surely.

  
“Really? And since when have _you_ cared about the comforts of the servants? Especially over your own. If I didn’t know any better Arthur, I would think you were becoming sweet on the boy. Not that I could blame you, he _is_ kinda cute. In a abandoned wet puppy sort of way,” she said with a smirk.

  
Ah. She’s here to get a rise out of him. Arthur has to hold back the snort that wants to force its way out when she revered to him as a puppy, the irony just too much to handle. But his mind instantly flashes to what would happen should his father know about it quickly wipes away any and all humor from the situation.

  
Face blank and voice cold he says, “You did neither him nor I any favors by having him made my manservant. The last thing he needs is Father’s attention.”

  
Smirk gone and concern coating her voice -- though whether that concern was meant for him or for Merlin he couldn't be sure -- asked, “And why’s that?”

  
Shit. He can’t tell about Merlin’s magic, even if he _does_ think Morgana would keep it to herself, it’s just not his secret to share. But there must be another reason why he just has to think... think... think

  
“How do you think my Father would react if he finds that I in anyway value Merlin’s company? He’s a staunch believer that a King should rule alone, and that’s a lesson he’s been teaching me my whole life. Nursemaids... tutors... even a Knight or two, anyone I was shown to care for too deeply disappeared. And Merlin... He came here to work, to send money back to his mother since their village is in a poor state. For him to be sent back now, and for doing nothing wrong, that’s not something I want on my conscience,” Arthur answered.

  
There. Misleading the true reason while still not lying!

  
“I never meant for Merlin to get punished because of this. I never thought... Would Uther truely send him away simply because you look at him favorably?” Morgana asked dumbstruck.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then I apologize. I never meant to put either you nor Merlin in a position that would bring you harm,” Morgana said.

  
“You’re forgiven. After all, how could you have known? It’s not as if Father would send away Guinevere simply because you care for her. You had no way of knowing he has... Different expectations for me,” Arthur said with a slow nod.

  
“Now then, what is it you wanted? I highly doubt you came down here just to gossip about Merlin,” Arthur asked.

  
She hesitates -- which immediately sets Arthur on edge because Morgana has _never_ since he’s known her not have what she wants to say immediately on her tongue -- before she sits on the chair near his dinning table and says, “I just needed someone to talk to. Get my mind off of...”

  
“The execution,” Arthur finishes for her. He can relate. He’d have went to the training grounds in his own attempt to remove it from his mind, even for just the moment, but he would have had to ask Merlin to stay to help with the armor. And after all the happening so fast... Well one of them deserved a break, and Merlin wasn’t used to having giant moment happening after giant moment.

  
As she simply nods another thought strikes him. While he knows why _he’s_ changed his opinion about sorcerers and magic as a whole, what with interacting with Merlin, dragons, Gaius, and the Druids along with wondering about Nimueh. But Morgana had always been sympathetic towards sorcerers, and while for years he took that has only a soft heart that didn’t know any better now he’s beginning to wonder. As for as he knew she had never had contact with a sorcerer, but would he actually know if she had? It’s not as if she could have ever told him she had, not with the way his attitude had been. Perhaps she’s friends with a sorcerer, and is trying in vain to protect them anyway she knows how.

  
“Since you’re here, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why are you such an avoid supporter of sorcerers. You’ve seen the damage, the chaos they’ve caused. And before you start to rant at me, I’m not asking this in any effort to change your mind, or to tell you you’re wrong. I simply wish to understand what you’re seeing that I apparently am not,” Arthur said with tilted head and fingers linked under his chin.

  
“What does it matter? You would never go against your father, and you believe everything he says as if it were the only opinion to hold merit. You say you don’t wish to change my mind, but don’t think me a fool. I won’t be your entertainment, and I won’t allow you to mock my beliefs,” Morgana glared at him.

  
Arthur leaned back, and decided to take a calculated risk.

  
“What would you say then, if I told you I was beginning to have my own doubts about my fathers policies. That magic and those who use it can’t be placed so neatly in a box, as if we know their motives and ambitions, their very _hearts_, simply because of their abilities?”

  
“I would ask what could have possibly happened to make you realize that, since as far as you were concerned, your father may as well have hung the moon,” Morgana snapped back, still glaring at him, eyes roaming his face as if looking for a trap in his words.

  
Damn. He’d been hoping that would be enough to soften her enough to at least tell him about what made her first thing magic could be used for good, if not who she learned it from. Is it worth another risk? He won’t betray Merlin or Gaius’s secret, and she would never believe him should he tell her about the dragon being held prisoner under the castle. He could tell her about the Lady Knight, but that condemns him a little too much for this liking, gives too much away and wouldn’t be enough since she would _never_ believe he’d let someone go that quickly, have his entire _world view_ change that quickly.

  
“The Druids,” he settles on, “They have always been a peaceful people. And they have magic, still worship the Old Religion, and should they all band together they would have decent numbers to challenge Camelot’s army. But they haven’t. They hide away, help others even at risk to themselves, and generally cause no problems what so ever. Even after all the horrors Father has acted on, all of their kind dead because of us, still they don’t attack us. If all sorcerers ade evil, if they all want destruction and chaos and death, then why haven’t the Druids challenged us?”

  
Morgana raises a disbelieving brow before stating, “You’re basing this all on one group of people? Not all sorcerers are Druids, and they won’t act as a Druid would. So does that mean the only sorcerers who are safe, are the so called _good_ kind have to be Druids?”

  
Arthur feels that tale tell annoyance that usually comes about when talking to Morgana and hisses back, “You know full well that wasn’t what I was saying. The Druids simply... opened my eyes a bit. That since they haven’t attacked us, even though they’ve had plenty reason to, then surely there must be others who feel the same. Who have magic and use to it help others when they feel they can, or simply do their best to hide it altogether. And if that’s the case... Then I have people who are terrified of dying for doing nothing wrong. I’m not alright with that.”

  
Hearing nothing in her defence, he looks up to see her staring at him with mouth open in shock. Well, if nothing else he finally found something that left her speechless. He’s going to consider that an achievement.

  
“I never liked the law, not because I think all sorcerers are saints and can do no wrong. Or that I’m just naive and don’t know the horrors they can cause, like Uther assumes. I dislike it because there’s not levels to it, it’s simply you use magic you die. Wether it be because you healed your dying child to poisoning live stock, it all leads to the same punishment. People can’t have their motives placed in boxes, just as you said, and it’s ridiculous to assume they’re all the same simply because they have the same abilities. That would be like saying all Kings and Princes were the same! Because magic or no magic, in the end sorcerers are just people. Ruled by fear, and anger, and love, and hope. Just like the rest of us,” she said as she regained her bearings.

  
“Yes. I’m beginning to feel the same,” Arthur said with a sad smile. Morgana gave a sad smile of her own, sympathetic to having to say goodbye to his childhood innocence and unwavering faith in his father. To think, of all things that would make them talk again as if they were on the same side, it would be treason.

  
“Have you ever spoke to a sorcerer before? Don’t mention names but if you have, they left yes? For their own safety?” Arthur asked after the silence had gone on a little too long.

  
“Of course not. With how Uther watches my every move, they’d be caught in a heart beat. No. I would never needlessly risk someone’s safety that way. Why? Have you?” Morgana asked, again with the piercing stare and raised judgmental brow.

  
He considers telling her about the trip to the Druids, though he knows if he does he’ll have to explain away Merlin’s involvement and the reason they went. At least for right now.

  
**_Bang_**!

  
“Arthur!”

  
Well, that settles _that_ decision. Honestly, Merlin is going to end up putting a hole in his wall if he keeps slamming the doors about the way he does.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you to knock? And not go slamming open doors as if they were your own?” Arthur asked annoyed.

  
“Oh, sorry. Didn’t realize you were going to have company,” Merlin said as he looks from Arthur to Morgana and back again, shifting his weight from foot to foot in a show of awkwardness.

  
Which had nothing to do with what Arthur said. But whatever, it’s **Merlin** and Arthur knows a lost cause when he sees one. So he just brushes the issue aside for another day and asks, “Well? What was so important that you had to go barging in here?”

  
“Um... It’s about the uh... _Lizard_ problem you wanted me to look into, remember?” Merlin asked as he nervously glanced at Morgana. Which Arthur understands completely, she can be rather intimidating when she chooses to be. And with that smirk currently on her face, looking like a cat whose got an oblivious bird in her sights, even Arthur feels a chill go down his spine.

  
“Right, of course. I’m sorry to have to cut our conversation short Morgana but this is a rather annoying issue that I’d rather get situated as soon as possible,” Arthur said as he stood to help her stand. Like hell was he leaving her here in his chambers alone. He learnt his lesson the last time with all the crickets.

  
“Of course. We can talk about it some other time. It was nice seeing you Merlin,” she said, smirk still on her face as she patted his arm on the way out.

  
Arthur doesn’t want to even try to guess what the hell she’s thinking or what she meant by that. Some things about her are just better left a mystery.

* * *

  
As Arthur closes his door to follow Merlin he asked, “How do you even know he’s asking for us?”

  
“Mind thing Arthur. Obviously. Apparently that’s just how he’s always going to get my attention. And he won’t shut up till we see what he wants,” Merlin answered, voice annoyed but Arthur could tell by the slumped shoulders and slight zigzag as he walked, that mostly he just wanted to be in bed right now. Arthur could relate to that. Too much as happened today, and he couldn't see why the damn dragon couldn’t wait until tomorrow before layering on more chaos.

  
Arthur watches as Merlin puts the guards to sleep, grateful that the day is winding down so there shouldn’t be anyone coming down here and finding them. The less people who knew about this place the better.

  
Arthur wonders if he should be more concerned with how at ease he is with Merlin using magic on his people, and decides that should it have been anyone else he had this destiny with he probably would be. But Merlin is so damn genuine... too _good_ to take advantage of it and use it for his own purposes. Well, purposes other than chores that is. If he’d been a noble, Arthur would train him up and have him go for Knighthood.

  
When they reach the cave Merlin immediately cries out, “Alright we’re here, you can stop screaming in my head now!”

  
Arthur has to resist the urge to slap his forehead, pull Merlin back from the edge and put himself in front of him in case the dragon takes offence, and _strangle_ him for being stupid enough to _continue_ harassing a dragon. Not an unusual situation when it comes to Merlin, unfortunately.

  
“I called for _you_ Young Warlock, not the little Princeling,” the dragon answers as he lands on his perch.

  
Arthur can’t help the stab of annoyance, not to mention the wave of distrust, that washes over him hearing that. This would be the second time the dragon had tried to get Merlin alone, the only reason he’d let Arthur be involved last time was because he was already there. With how trusting Merlin was, Arthur got the deep sense the dragon wanted him out of the way to manipulate Merlin to his own ends. And really, isn’t that what Gaius had been warning Merlin about all those months ago?

  
“But... we’re both involved in this prophecy thing. So anything you tell me, shouldn’t he hear it too?” Merlin asked confused.

  
Arthur could kiss him. Thank God he’s at least smart enough to realize the problem in the dragons story. Hopefully that will make it easier to explain that they should take _everything_ the dragon says with a grain of salt, and to be very vigilant about deception. And to explain that Arthur would rather neither of them ever be alone with him.

  
“All the young Prince needs to know is that you have magic, and that you are his protecter. That he is the one who shall bring about the Golden Age of Albion. Everything else is for _you_ to know, for it is information you will need to make sure he stays alive long enough to see that future come to pass,” the dragon explains.

  
Nope. Nope nope nope. Arthur likes absolutely nothing in that explanation and goes to say so but Merlin cuts in saying,

  
“I thought we were supposed to be partners in this. Wouldn’t it make _my_ job protecting him easier if _he_ knew what to avoid too?”

  
“There are things that only _you_ should know Merlin. With all that he has to do already, would you truely add to it, just to make your own life easier?” the dragon asked with narrowed eyes.

  
Seeing Merlin flinch Arthur cuts in, “Don’t you dare place that sort of guilt on his shoulders. He’s right, any leader worth their rank knows that having your people know all the relevant information makes for the best plan of attack. Merlin can’t be at my side twenty four seven, so if you _really_ wanted this prophecy to come true in any way, you would admit it would be best for me to know what dangers stand in my path.”

  
“That is his destiny, his burden to bare. Neither of you can change that. He would _find_ a way, for that is his purpose in this world.”

  
“That’s ridiculous, no one is born just to serve one person! If you had said he was born to safe and protect the magical community, like a royal is supposed to, _that_ I could see. But even then, no person in their right mind would expect him to do it alone. Kings -- no matter what my father says or thinks -- don’t even rule alone! They have advisors, a council, people to help keep them on the right path even if the decision is ultimately up to the leader. He **needs** people to rely on, and frankly, from where I’m standing it looks like you’re trying to isolate him so the only one he can turn to is you,” Arthur ranted as he glared back at him.

  
The dragon reared his head back, and Arthur is sure he’s about to have fire blown into his face again. Apparently that’s going to happen at least once with every encounter with him. But before the dragon can release the flames, Merlin steps in front of him, hands up to call up a shield should he need it.

  
“Look, we’re already here so you may as well just tell us what you called me down here for. Yelling and arguing with each other isn’t solving anything, and I don’t know about you two, but I’d really like to get some sleep some time tonight.”

  
“Very well. Then heed this, should you wish to bring about Albion, then you will do well not to trust the Witch. The Lady Morgana shall bring about your death, little Princeling.”

  
“Witch--?” Merlin asked confused but Arthur pays him no attention as he yells back at the dragon, “Morgana would _never_ harm me! You may have been telling the truth about my Father, but Morgana has not once, ever done anything to bring me intentional harm!”

  
“Believe what you will. She will be your demise, and you will have no one to blame but yourself. This is why I knew you should not be told,” the dragon says condescendingly, as if Arthur were just a young sheltered child.

  
“So that’s why you wanted Merlin alone. To convince him to what, kill Morgana? It would be so easy, convincing someone who doesn’t know her that she was a threat. That he’d be doing the _right thing_. To twist his morals how ever you pleased. It would have never worked. You claim you want this peace to come about and then have the supposed _saviour_ set up for murder!” Arthur argued.

  
“She a witch? But-- that means she has magic. Why would she kill the person who’s going to bring magic back, who will make it safe for her to be who she is? That doesn’t make any sense,” Merlin cut in.

  
Arthur didn’t even think of the witch part, too focused on the ludicrous idea that Morgana would ever try to hurt him.

  
“_He has a point though. And if Morgana has magic -- which I will have to try to find out on my own before asking her directly since gods know this beast isn’t a reliable source of information -- it would make sense why she would be so adamant that not all sorcerers are evil. Why the simple sight of the pyre makes her ill. But-- if she does have magic, to fight so openly with Father... How could she do it without showing how terrified she must be? Unless even **she** doesn’t know about it. But how could a sorcerer **not** know they have magic? Gaius will be fielding quite a few questions, I need answers and I need them now_!” Arthur thought.

  
“Not all those with magic believe in the prophecy. They have no faith that life under another Pendragon would be any better than the life they were already suffering from. They believe that the only way for magic to truely return is to wipe out the Pendragon line altogether,” the dragon replied.

  
“But she _knows_ Arthur! Sure, I could understand sorcerers who’ve never met him would think he’d sooner send them to the pyre than put in the work to change things. But Morgana has seen his dedication, knows of his honor and sense of justice. It makes absolutely _no sense_ for her to simply snap and turn around to kill him when she knows...” Merlin stops.

  
And Arthur realizes he was going to finish with ‘_When she knows he’ll bring back magic’_ but she doesn’t. She has no idea that he’s supposed to be this savior, this promised King that will right all his fathers wrongs. Sure, she has that conversation they just had, but had Arthur not learned about this prophecy, about Merlin, that would never have come to pass. And he doubts that would be _nearly_ enough to set any fears she may have to rest.

  
So it’s clear what he has to do.

  
He grabs Merlin’s arm, interrupting him from his argument with the dragon that he had tuned out of, and started to drag him back the way they’d came. He ignored the dragons shouting at them to return, that he warned them that they shall all die because they refused to do what must be done. Arthur doesn’t care what he thinks what must happen to avert the prophecy, Arthur knows Morgana, and knows what he has to do to make sure none of them have to die.

  
Once they’ve arrived back in his chambers, door closed and barred so no one will barge in, Arthur says, “We have to tell her our plans to get innocent sorcerers out of Camelot. About how when I’m king, one of my first missions will be to over turn the ban on magic.”

  
Immediately Merlin answers, “Okay.”

  
Arthur blinks. “Okay? Just like that? No snide remarks on how this will backfire on us?”

  
“You know her better than I do. And I trust you. So if you think telling her is the best decision then I’ll support you on it.”

  
Arthur doesn’t know how he should respond to such unwavering trust, so for the moment he ignores it. He’ll examine his feelings on that after this situation with Morgana was over with. One thing at a time.

  
“Right. _Uh-hem_, first things first, in the morning we need to ask Gaius if he’s seen any signs of magic from Morgana. If anyone would notice them it would be him. We’ll know from there if we should be figuring out a way to break it to her she has magic, to reassuring her that we’re on her side, or simply asking her to be an ally in our quest in this depending on his answer.”

  
“Okay. Since we have somewhat of a plan, can I go to bed now?” Merlin asked as a jaw cracking yawn forced its way out.

  
“_sigh_ Yes Merlin. I expect you to be _on time_ tomorrow. There’ll be much to do and not enough time to do it in,” Arthur said, reluctantly amused as Merlin made to rub at his eyes.

  
“Right right I know. Bright and early. Goodnight Arthur,” he said with an careless wave of the hand as he pushes up on the board holding the door locked, barely waiting before making his get away.

  
“Goodnight, Merlin.”

  
Arthur shook his head after the door closed. It’s been a hell of a day, and tomorrow is already looking to be worse. He’s like to get as much sleep as possible, but he already knows sleep won’t be coming easy tonight, if it comes at all. Too much to think about, and as he laid in his bed he began planning.

  
They could _not_ afford to mess up a single thing about this. Too many lives depend on them getting it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self control? Don’t know her. Yes, if you noticed the chapter total there will be another chapter 😂


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the problems Arthur expected to face today, Gaius just out right refusing to cooperate didn’t even make the list. First when they brought up the dragon, they received a lecture on manipulation and how he’s only trying to use them for his own gain, as if Arthur honestly didn’t already know that. Plus, the added lecture Merlin received for bringing Arthur down there and placing him danger -- since apparently Gaius didn’t remember when Arthur said Merlin could _redirect dragon fire._ But the strangest part is when they brought up Morgana.

  
They hadn’t even brought up the possibility that she had magic yet, all Merlin had said was the dragon had told them not to trust her, and Gaius had just... shut down. Said that while the dragon would use everything and anything to reach his aims, he told them there was nothing wrong with being on the cautious side. Arthur would have blown up then and there, because there was _no need_ to be afraid of Morgana but she had every reason to be afraid of them, but Merlin headed him off by saying,

  
“Why should we worry about someone who’s advocated for sorcerers for years? She would be on our side, another ally for when this Kingdom starts to advance. So why should we play it cautious around her, when we need her?”

  
About the same thing he had asked the dragon last night. And like the dragon, Gaius’s answer did little to actually think she was a threat.

  
“She may have sympathy for sorcerers, but she’s still the Kings ward--”

  
“I’m the Kings _son_, so what? Are you saying that had I not followed Merlin that day, you would be telling him to keep _me_ in the dark too? I know the dragon would be,” Arthur glared.

  
Gaius sighed. It reminded Arthur of when he used to sit down here, skipping studies, and Gaius would fend of his childish naive questions about anything and everything he could think of. Arthur would snap at him that he isn’t a child any more, but somehow he thinks Gaius would just take that as more prove that he couldn’t be trusted with this information and that he would have been right to all but order Merlin not to tell him.

  
Honestly, how either expects him to change anything when he’s given no facts, no reasons to show that sorcerers aren’t exactly what he’s always been shown for them to be, is beyond him. At least with Merlin he understood. Merlin didn’t know him so he had no reason to trust him, unlike Gaius who’d watched him grow up and should know that if he’d only explained then Arthur would have at least heard him out.

  
Plus Merlin was young, it would make sense to make mistakes like trusting the wrong people like the dragon or listening to Gaius’s warnings about keeping important information to himself in an effort of self preservation simply because Gaius is older and Merlin would assume he would know better.

  
To have both the dragons manipulations _and_ Gaius’s paranoia filled warnings, Merlin would likely have _never_ told him about his magic. Which means Arthur would never have reason to question his fathers actions against sorcerers and Merlin would be living in fear of him. Would be panicking about the fate of the magical community and Camelot's safety, and having the guilt of having to place Arthur’s life above his own because no one would be telling him differently. Would listen to anyones advice, regardless of who he’s getting it from, all because they’d make sure he’d have no one to turn to.

  
Arthur feels sick.

  
If he hadn’t of followed Merlin that day, had he not heard what the dragon had to say to him, both of their lives would be very different right now. Most likely, it would be a lot worse, and there would be no shortish of chaos. Only in this case, Arthur wouldn’t know what was causing it!

  
“I don’t mean it would only be safer for the two of you. I mean it would also be safer for _her_ should she never learn of any of this,” Gaius said, breaking into Arthur's thoughts.

  
“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, preventing what would undoubtedly lead to an argument between them, and they would learn nothing since Arthur would get fed up and simply leave.

  
“You both know how the King reacts to the slightest hint of magic. And Morgana plays a dangerous game as it is by constantly arguing with him over it. Every execution, every time magic users are brought up in the slightest way leads to an argument between them. The only reason Morgana isn’t dead is because that’s all it’s been. Arguments. Just words. But if Uther finds out... no if he so much as _suspects_ that she’s actually in league with sorcerers she’ll no longer have that protection,” Gaius explained.

  
“Despite what you seem to think, Morgana isn’t _stupid_ nor is she suicidal. Should she know the whereabouts of any sorcerer she would keep it to herself. She’d sooner die then be the reason people were unjustly killed,” Arthur argued.

  
“Not intentionally. But when another argument brakes out, when another sorcerer is standing on the pyre, how can you be certain that she would not slip out a name accidentally in trying to make a point? You know how her temper is, and how she’ll do anything it takes to prove shes right and that the right action should be taken. Even if in arguing for that it leads to someone else, perhaps even the very person she’s defending would have to pay the price to punish her,” Gaius argued back. Before Arthur could construct an argument he continued,

  
“How do you know she won’t argue that if you feel the same, then it would be proof that your Father is wrong. And that in doing so, it makes Uther think that a sorcerer has insourced you both? Which could lead to a Witch Hunt, and even more innocent people will die. Once again, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgment and not thinking your actions through!”

  
Arthur breathed in through his nose, and counted back from fifty. Tossing everything off of Gaius’s table in a fit of rage won’t solve anything. No matter how much it would make him feel better.

  
“It sounds to me like you would rather nothing change because you’re living in fear. And I get it, after the Purge it would make sense to keep all cards to your chest. Make sure no one could doubt your loyalties to the King and ever suspect that you have sympathy for who most people consider the enemy. But that fear that you’re using to protect yourself is now hurting others. You’re a physician, are you truly alright with that?” Arthur asked, eyes pleading Gaius to understand. To look past the horrors that happened in the past and to focus on the horrors he was allowing to happen right in front of him.

  
“How could you possibly understand? I would _never_ want you to understand the horrors the Purge caused, neither of you! And I admit, it left scars. But that does not mean I am blinded. Uther has not changed since the Purge happened, if anything he’s now more determined than ever to keep magic out of the Kingdom. Telling Morgana anything about what’s been occuring would not only be foolish, it would be selfish. You are willing to place her life in danger all because of what you think is right. Sometimes... sometimes we must do what we do not agree with to survive and keep those close to us alive as well,” Gaius said sadly, dropping to sit on the work bench.

  
“It’s _selfish_ to want to make sure she knows she isn’t alone, that if she wants to help people that we can help her do that? So we’re just supposed to let her live in fear all because of a slim chance she’ll accidently say something in the heat of the moment? If we did that, then no one would ever trust anyone,” Merlin said, voice low but firm.

  
“What the devils are you talking about? How on earth is she living in fear?” Gaius asked flabbergasted.

  
Merlin blinks, and reruns what he’s just said through his mind. “_Shit. I forgot we hadn’t mentioned the magic yet_!”

  
Merlin gulps and struggles to find an explanation when Arthur, still upset that Gaius wanted to keep Morgana in the dark, bluntly said, “The dragon told us she was a Witch. That she had magic. And _that’s_ why we couldn't trust her. Since apparently she wouldn't believe I would protect those with magic.”

  
Gaius says nothing at first. Simply looks between them, though what he could be looking for Merlin couldn’t guess. Arthur would, and he would assume it was to see if they believed the dragons words, and how best to convince them otherwise. Wether it was true or not.

  
“And you believed him? Surely you would know that he would use any opportunity to cause discord among the Kingdom. Spread rumors to cause distrust and use any means at his disposal to paint _both_ you and the Lady Morgana as sympathizers, to either force the King to kill you both, or show him as a hypocrite that bend the laws to his own benefit. Morgana does not have magic, and you would both do well to stay away from the dragon and let this matter rest,” Gaius finally answered.

  
“You know Gaius, had I heard that when we first walked in I would have taken you at your word. After all, who would see the signs of magic better than you? And you’ve already warned us of the dragons manipulation before. But now? After hearing that little speech of lying and keeping people in the dark in an effort to _protect_ them? I can’t. I can’t take you at your word when you’ve already admitted you would lie to me and whoever else because you don’t think they can handle the information wisely. So at this point, I suppose me and Merlin will just have to find the answers ourselves,” Arthur said blankly.

  
Which Merlin could admit to himself, worried him more than if he’s been yelling and braking things in a rage. At least then he would be releasing the anger instead of bottling it up, and risking it boiling over at the wrong time.

  
“Arthur, listen to me. You’re making a mistake. Rumors get around, no matter how well you think you’re hiding it. If you start snooping around, give so much as a _hint_ that Morgana has magic, you’ll be putting all three of your lives in danger. Just leave her be,” Gaius pleaded.

  
“You never answered my question. If Morgana _does_ have magic, are we just supposed to let her live in fear? Think she’s alone? In _Camelot_?” Merlin asked.

  
“It’s irrelevant because she does not! If she did, it would have been found out already!” Gaius argued.

  
“Not if even she didn’t know she had it. Not if it was being shown in something so mundane no one would think it to be magic,” Arthur said, suspicion beginning to form.

  
Seeing the sweat begin to bead on Gaius’s brow Arthur knew he was right.

  
“It’s her dreams. Her magic is coming through in her dreams. That’s why she gets so many frequent night terrors. Why she needs that sleep draught every night,” Arthur stated. There was no need to make it a question for it was the only thing that made sense. How Morgana wouldn’t know she had, how _no one_ knew she had it except Gaius, how certain dreams come true with pin point accuracy.

  
“Arthur please, just let this go. She does not have magic. She simply has a sympathic heart for the people. Let this go,” Gaius begged again.

  
“She deserves to know. If she really is seeing the future in her dreams, it’s only a matter of time before she figures it out. And when she does, she’s going to be _terrified_. She needs to know she has people to rely on,” Merlin argued softly.

  
“And what makes you think you would know what she needs better than I? What makes either of you know better? You’re children still! Guided by reckless impulses and misguided rationality. Letting your hearts guide you instead of your heads!” Gaius argued back.

  
“I know because I’ve been in her position! I know what it means to be scared and alone. Thinking there’s no one there who will understand, thinking you’re a monster because your very existence is a crime. To wonder if there’s anyone you can trust, if you can have anything of a normal life when you’re forced to live day after day in fear that the wrong person finds out. I at least had my mother, and now have you and Arthur. Who’s she got? You would truely force her to go through this alone?” Merlin shot back.

  
“So long as she thinks they’re nearly dreams she’s safe! Do not go putting her life in danger just for what you happen to believe is right!” Gaius said, finally abandoning the pretext that she didn’t possess magic at all.

  
“So it’s better for her to think she’s going mad? Or worse, that she’s somehow causing the dreams to become reality? Besides, like Merlin said she’s not stupid, she’ll realize eventually that it’s magic. Putting aside the fear and loneliness for a second, what do you think she’ll do when she finds out we’ve known and said _nothing_? That we left her to deal with this alone? How could she not take that as proof that we aren’t on her side? That we would condemn her for it?” Arthur asked.

  
Gaius says nothing, just shakes his head and throws up a hand and waves him off.

  
“See? You don’t know. And that prophecy that the dragon was going on about? Well, I’d say that had I never known about this it may very well have become a self fulfilling one. In your desperation to protect her from herself, you manage to isolate her enough to where she would turn into something she’s not, just out of a sense of self preservation,” Arthur said when it became clear Gaius would say nothing in his defence.

  
“You’ve clearly made up your minds, and nothing I say is going to stop you from making this mistake. I only hope it doesn’t cost you all your lives,” Gaius said softly.

  
Merlin gulped, and went to place his hand on Gaius’s shoulder, to at least try once more to get him to see where they were coming from. But Arthur places his arm in front of him, halting him and begins to lead him out the door.

  
“Leave him. He’s made up his mind, and we have work to do. You can try talking to him again tonight if you wish,” Arthur whispered. Merlin looks over his shoulders at Gaius’s slumped form and let himself be lead out. He doesn't know what he could possibly say that would make this better.

  
He just hopes that Arthur is right, and that this won’t end up biting them in the ass.  
  


* * *

  
They decide to wait until the next day to try and speak to Morgana. Arthur thinks it would be best to talk to her in the morning, before the hustle of the day began, so that should she have questions for them after having the day to think everything they discuss through, then at least no one would be busy during it.

  
Plus, should any conversation after she’s digested what they have to say go into the night he at least had no pressing matters that needs his attention the next morning.

  
Now the only thing to figure out is... How to actually bring it up. Cause it’s not as if they can just say out right _‘So how are you this morning, beautiful day out today, did you have any disturbing dreams last night because a lot of them come true and we’re like 85% sure you have magic.’ _

  
Arthur figures he’ll ask her to have breakfast in his chambers instead of with father, and he’ll figure out how the hell he’ll explain why to him later, since at least in his chambers there’s less a chance of someone barging in needing them. Well... Her chambers probably would have been better. Gaius’s chambers would be _best_ but he still doesn’t want to help them. And selfishly... being in his own chambers makes him feel secure enough to even _begin_ to try to explain what’s going on.

  
It’s only when she actually arrives that Arthur realizes the snag in the plan. She brings _Guinevere_ with her. And he can’t politely ask her to leave without asking _Merlin_ to leave too, and he already knows if he’s going to have any chance at explaining this right, at not scaring her away before he can so much as get a word out that he’s okay with it, than he’s going to need Merlin here as a buffer.

  
“This is certainly a surprise. Normally you go out of your way to avoid dinning with me, to afraid I’ll upstage you. So, what’s the occasion?” Morgana asked as Merlin and Gwen begin laying out the food.

  
“Before I begin on why I asked you here I need to ask. How much do you trust her?” Arthur asked with a nod of the head towards Gwen.

  
Morgana frowned, eyes roaming Arthur’s face for an idea on why he would possibly be asking. Finding none she answers, “I trust her with my life. Anything you need to tell me, you can tell her.”  
Gwen smiled at her gently before turning to Arthur and saying,

“Everything said here will be kept in the strictest confidence sire. You have my word.”

  
Arthur breaths in, and hopes they’re right.

  
“I wanted to start with... And I know this is going to seem weird but please, just humor me on this and I promise everything will be explained once we’re done. And of course, you’re free to come back after thinking everything through, I know it’ll be a lot to process and--”

  
“Arthur just get to the point please. You’re starting to worry me. You’re not exactly the type of person to ramble,” Morgana cut in, hand held up palm out and eyebrows furrowed.

  
Merlin places a hand on Arthur shoulder and squeezes before saying, “What he’s trying to say is... Have you had any... Bizarre dreams lately? Anything that could... That _would_ cause alarm should they become reality?”

  
Morgana says nothing, just kept looking between the two.

  
Arthur knew she was looking for the trick. Or at the very least, the reason _any_ reason why they could possibly be asking.

  
“No, why? What would it matter even if I did? They’re simply dreams. With all that goes on here, it’s not unusual for people to have nightmares every once in a while. With all the worry of battles and wars and sabotage that we always must worry about, it’s only natural that those worries would twist your dreams,” she finally answered.

  
“Maybe for the common person. But we have reasons to believe you’re... Something a touch more special,” Arthur said with a grimace. This would have been so much easier if Gaius had agreed to help them. She would trust his word for it far more than she would trust theirs!

  
“Special? We both know how your father feels about anything special Arthur so I hope these reasons are legit and that in bringing this up someone is getting saved. Because you would know better than I, just the very mention could very well put my life at risk,” Morgana said lowly, eyes darting about the room.

  
“Believe me, I wish it weren’t true as much as you undoubtedly do. But both a source that wishes to remain unknown and Gaius say it’s true. You... Well... You have _magic_,” Arthur says, voice lowering on each word until it’s barely a whisper.

  
“That’s not funny Arthur. How could I... _Why_ would you... Gaius couldn't possibly have said... And how would he know anyway?.... Oh gods I’m going to die, you’re trying to get me executed!” Morgana said, breath speeding up and hand held to her throat. Of all the things she was expecting, or even guessed, that Arthur could have wanted to tell her, accusing her of being a sorceress _never_ would have been on it! Especially after that talk yesterday. Wait...

  
“Is _that_ why you were asking me of my opinion of magic users yesterday? In a bid to what, make me admit something? Was everything you said yesterday nothing but a lie, a ruse to make me comfortable enough to confess something that would have my head on a spike? Is this... Are you doing this on _Uther’s_ orders?” she demanded.

  
“**_No_**! My father knows nothing of this, and should you keep your voice down so every ear in the castle can’t listen in it’ll stay that way. I promise you, everything I said yesterday was the truth. I didn’t even know about your magic until _after_ we’d finished talking!” Arthur said, holding both his hands up palms facing her, even as his eyes darted towards the door. They were thick, and Morgana hadn’t been _that_ loud, but the castle had ears and it’s still a risk he’d rather not take. Not with both her’s and Merlin’s safety on the line.

  
“And why should I trust you? I thought it had been weird that you changed your tune on magic so suddenly but now it all makes sense. Uther is using you to draw sorcerers into a false sense of security so they admit it to you then you can easily capture them. More subtle then ransacking people’s homes and no one would even see it coming,” Morgana hissed.

  
“My Lady, I can prove he’s telling the truth,” Merlin cuts in.

  
“Merlin don’t you bloody dare! Not yet!” Arthur said glaring up at him. This situation was fired up enough, he could at least wait until Arthur has Morgana convinced they’re on her side before he goes putting his neck in jeopardy!

  
“It’s the only way for her to know for sure that you mean what you say! You said you trust her, and I trust _you_. It’s the only way,” Merlin argued back.

  
“What proof could you possibly have? Proof that I won’t know immediately came from Arthur himself? For all I know he’s having you put on this little show to win trust. Since you are undoubtedly loyal,” Morgana said looking between them, still obviously heated but willing to hear him out.

  
“Because he’s known since the day we met. And in not immediately turning me over, he’s condemned himself too if we get caught,” Merlin answered as Arthur groaned and stuffed his face in his hands.

  
This is not at all going the way he’d planned it to go. He _hates_ when plans don’t go the way he wants them to. Especially one with as high stakes as this.

  
“What could you have done that would be so.... No... You’re not... You can’t be,” Morgana asked him shocked.

  
Merlin hold out his hand, and one of Arthur’s pillows come flying into his hand. Morgana and Gwen let out gasps, and the wine pitcher Gwen had been holding like a life line falls hard to the floor.

  
“You...! You have...” Morgana stammered before whipping her eyes back to Arthur to ask, “And you! You’ve been covering for him this whole time? And... Wait a minute... The talk yesterday... It wasn’t the Druids who changed your mind over your fathers policies was it? It was you.”

  
Morgana leans back in her chair as she looks back and forth between them. As if this revelation sucked all the energy right out of her.

  
Arthur can definitely relate. This conversations only just begun and he already just wants to crawl back into his bed.   
“Arthur has kept my secret for months. Trust me, if what we believe is true, if your dreams really are being affected by magic, he’ll protect you too,” Merlin says softly.

  
Morgana gulps and her eyes shift all around the room. No one speaks. The tension is high as they wait for her to decide what she’s going to do with this information. If she’ll trust them the way Merlin just trusted her.

  
“It doesn’t happen often,” she starts with a sigh, “The first time was right before... before my father died. I’d dreamed of the battle, seen his death clearly and the image still haunts me to this day. But I’d been a child, and like I said with the lives we lead, it’s not uncommon for people to have nightmares. But these... These are _far_ more vivid then normal nightmares. To perfect, too exact, too... _normal_ for dreams. Even dreams of battles still have that dream like quality, they jump around and people who weren't there before suddenly appear, and you usually see them die in hundreds of ways due to your fear...”

  
She hesitates, eyes glazed over as if her mind is far away. Too lost in the horrors that her dreams had shown.

  
“But these, they played out as if I was actually on the battlefield. Everything happened chronologically, and the enemies faces.... You know how when you dream of the enemy, their faces are blurred?” Morgana asked, pausing in her explanation.

  
“Yes. Normally because you’ve never seen them before though sometimes it can also be because their leader is the main worry so the foot soldiers seem more irrelevant because of it,” Arthur answered.

  
“Exactly. But in those dreams, every face is vivid. I’d never seen them before but I could easily point them out in a crowd if asked. So naturally I tried to warn my father, if he wouldn’t stay behind then to at least not do what I’d seen him do in the dreams. But as all adults do, he brushed it off as mere dreams and told me he was a solider, he would do what was needed to protect Camelot. And then he died.”

  
Again she stops, takes a breath, tries to force back the tears that are misting her eyes. It suddenly occurs to Arthur that this is probably the first time she’s ever talked about her fathers death. Well, talked about in a way other than showing how much of a hero he was and what an amazing man and father he was. About how much it actually hurt and effected her.

  
“And when I came to Camelot, I didn’t want to sleep, remember?” Morgana asked, and at Arthur’s nod continued, “I was terrified I’d dream of that moment again and again for the rest of my life. For so long, I’d blamed myself. If I’d only tried harder, got him to actually _listen_ to me. But Gaius had said... Said they were merely dreams. Had said there was no possibility that I had actually seen what would accur, and that it had just been an unfortunate coincidence that he had died during the same battle that I had dreamed about. Even though I had never dreamed about his battles before.”

  
She stops, scoffs as she shakes her head an murmurs, “He _lied_ to me. He knew I had seen the truth.”

  
Before anyone could comment on that she continued, “After that, it was only little things that had been that vivid. Tournaments, that stone falling on that visiting Dukes daughter -- remember, the one I’d asked you to stay with that day? Uther had been so proud that you’d saved her since it got him twice the trade than what he’d been asking for. -- things like that. If this is magic though, why? Why me? I never learned it, why would it be cursing me with these horrible images?”

  
“Some people are born with magic. I was too. And as for why it’s showing itself in your dreams... That I have no idea. Gaius would probably know the actual word for it since there’s evidentially a word for everything but... I don’t think this is a curse Morgana,” Merlin says.

  
“How could it possibly be anything else? To be forced to see all these deaths, all this suffering? How could that be anything but a tool to torture me into insanity?” she asked.

  
“Because not everyone in your dreams as died in real life! Like that Dukes daughter, because of you, she lived. With the right people and going about it the right way, just think of all the people you could safe with this power? Now that Arthur knows, just think of all the times you could warn _him_ when things are about to turn sideways!” Merlin said back.

  
“_Another reason that stupid dragon was wrong to keep this from her. And one more point in proving that he doesn’t actually care about this so called prophecy_,” Arthur thought.

  
“Yes well, it’s a little hard to help anyone when everyone is so sure these are nothing more than dreams. Why would anyone take them seriously? And... why or... Or how... People can truely be born with magic? Then all those people... You burnt... Your Father has been killing... I think I’m going to be ill,” Morgana said pressing a hand to her mouth. She couldn’t even begin to process what she’s just learned. And that’s only for it’s own sake! Not even getting into what this means for the history of what’s happened, what’s _still_ happening, while they... they do nothing. All those innocent people.

  
“If people can be born with magic... then so many people are living in fear, being killed and betrayed and feared for something they’ve no control over! How can they even learn control over their abilities to not get caught when if so much as one person sees they’re dead? It... This is horrible,” Gwen said holding a hand to her chest as she collapsed into one of the chairs.

  
“_All that fear, to have to constantly look over your shoulder for every second of the day. To constantly keep check of yourself so you don’t accidently lose control of something no one’s taught you how to keep contained. To know that one wrong move and everyone you know and love would turn on you if they should find out. All for how you were born. Anyone would go mad! It’s no wonder all these sorcerers want revenge on Uther, if that’s the life he’s condemned them to,_” Gwen thought.

  
Though looking between Merlin and Morgana, Gwen knows she won’t be one of them. She won’t turn her back on them. They’re good people, she knows it, and she’s going to do anything in her little power to protect them.

  
Arthur stands to walk around to Morgana’s side and squats down beside her as he takes her hand and says, “I know this is a lot to take in. But I’m here for you, and I swear I will do whatever it takes to keep you save. You and Merlin both. Even if it means having to fight my father.”

  
Morgana and Gwen both gasp while Merlin’s eyes grow wide. They all know how much Uther means to Arthur, so for him to make such a promise... They’re struck speechless.

  
“Merlin why do _you_ look surprised? You knew this already!” Arthur said exasperated.

  
“_No_, I knew you’d smuggle me out of Camelot, just like what we’re planning to do with all the other innocent sorcerers who get condemned by your father. And if that failed I specifically remember you saying that should that fail, there would be nothing you could do and that I had better not get caught because I’d be on my own,” Merlin refuted.

  
“That was when we _met_. I wasn’t even completely sure I could trust you not to slit mine and my fathers throats in our sleep! Obviously now that I actually _know_ you and what you’re willing to do for the protection of Camelot and her people it I will do everything in my power to protect you too,” Arthur argued back. _How_ he didn’t already know that without having to have Arthur spell it out for him is beyond Arthur’s understanding.

  
“Wait, hold on just a second,” Morgana interrupts before Merlin could argue back, “What do mean smuggling sorcerers out of Camelot? When did you decide to start doing this? Where would you even take them?”

  
Dammit. Arthur had wanted to do this in paces, spread out the information so she’d have time to actually process everything instead of just piling on more and more surprises on her. But evidentially that’s no longer an option. Guess all the treason is coming out all at once.

  
“It’s been a plan for... Awhile. Not set in stone since there were.... kinks that needed sorting. But now that most everything as been set up, should any sorcerer get wrongly convicted, me and Merlin will be taking them to the Druids,” Arthur answered.

  
“How do you even know the Druids will take them in? And how were you planning on getting these sorcerers out with out sending a million red flags to your father? If you don’t plan this right, not only will he most likely just kill them on the spot without a trial to avoid them escaping he’ll also probably kill the guards who were on duty as conspires for them getting away,” Gwen asked, lip held between her teeth and hands wringing together nervously. There were so many ways this plan could fail and burn them all.

  
“What other choices have we got? We can’t just let innocent people die,” Merlin said.

  
“I know! I’m just saying... If we’re going to do this then we need to be smart about it. Otherwise not only will all four of us be killed, but others who had nothing to do with this plan will die as well,” Gwen answered.

  
“Us _four_? No no, you two aren’t getting involved in the smuggling. That’s mine and Merlin’s burden and I won’t have you two risking your lives,” Arthur cut in, shaking his head. This is quickly getting out of hand, and he doesn't know how to drag it back to the point. It’s extremely frustrating.

  
He had just wanted her to know she could rely on him. Not become a criminal along side him!

  
“You didn’t _honestly_ think I would stay out of this? Even _before_ you told me these were my people you should have known I would have done anything to help them. And now that I do know, there’s not a force on this earth that can stop me from helping them,” Morgana said, steel in her eyes.

  
“Um... Don’t mean to interrupt what’s sure to be a fiery argument that Arthur’s sure to lose, but this is probably a conversation that should probably be finished later tonight. Judging by the sun, we’ve been in here way longer than it would take to eat. Even if it _is_ doubling as a social call,” Merlin cut in before Arthur could argue him point.

  
The other three occupants whip their heads towards the window and noticed that he was right. Any longer and they’d be courting suspicion, even if it weren’t of the treason sort. Either way, it wouldn’t do for either Arthur or Morgana any good for rumors to spread that they were courting. And not only because neither had any interest in the other in that sort of way.

  
Because if Uther thought for one second they were growing too close, and he lost two barging chips for future alliances, he’d cut off all contact between them. And with this new mission they were apparently both going to be a part of, they couldn't risk having information cut off each other. And while yes, they could theoretically use Merlin and Gwen as go betweens, that left them in far too much danger for Arthur’s comfort. Especially since Merlin still doesn't know the meaning of the word _subtle_.

  
“Right. We can talk about this more later, only we’ll meet in Gaius’s chambers instead. He already knows what’s going on, and we’d both have a reason to be there. Me to berate Merlin for whatever mistakes he will undoubtedly make today, and you for your sleep draughts. And since Guinevere isn’t to far from your side normally, even going as far to sleep in the antechamber at times, it would explain her being there as well. Hopefully, that means no one will ask too many questions,” Arthur said as he stood to hold a hand to Morgana.

  
“Good, I still have many questions that need answering. Like how you two _actually_ met that would kick start all this. Until tonight then,” Morgana said as she grabbed his hand and stood. After a simple nod Merlin’s way she made her way to the door, Gwen a step behind her.

  
As soon as the door is shut Arthur collapses back into his chair and groans as he runs both hands over his face.

  
“Well, that went well,” Merlin said cheerily.

  
Arthur raised his head enough to glare at him, and just barely held back the urge to throw something at him. While this was by no means the worst it could have gone, Arthur still didn’t like the idea of either of them putting their lives on the line to protect sorcerers. That was his and Merlin’s job. Their only job should be keeping themselves out of Uther’s way, and knowing that should Morgana get caught that he’d be in her corner. Always.

  
But, having quite enough of emotional conversations today he simply leaves off with, “Shut up Merlin.”  
  


* * *

  
It’s been three weeks, and for the most part things have gone back to... well not _normal_, but less do or die in the immediate minute. Arthur has been training the knights, reading reports, going on hunts; Morgana had been staying a way from Uther as much as possible that wouldn’t raise suspicion, and joining Arthur and Merlin in their magical lectures with Gaius; Gwen serving Morgana and helping her father in the forge, and being a look out when Merlin was teaching Morgana whatever current spell he was trying to teach her; and Merlin was following Arthur around making sure nothing was trying to kill him, learning from Gaius and teaching Morgana, and going into the forest where there’s a deep enough cave that people avoid to practice spells from the book that would be far too noticeable in Camelot.

  
Soon, Arthur and Merlin were also planning another visit to the Druids for their first lesson. Gaius of course said it was too soon, that they should be putting months in between their visits instead of weeks, and while Arthur agreed with him he also knew that if he was going to show that he was serious and that the Druids could put their trust in him he would have to earn it. And showing that he’s willing to learn about their customs and traditions is the first step for that. Plus, the sooner Merlin learns more about the ways of magic the sooner they can begin working out a plan for better protection measures for Camelot.

  
They were also considering what should be done about the dragon. Since, while Arthur did _not_ trust it, and wanted to keep himself and everyone he cared about as far away from it as possible he also couldn’t forget that it was unjustly prisoned for years. An entire decade! So while he knew he couldn’t just free it, for _many_ reasons, he also knew that eventually he’d have to. Maybe not anytime soon, most certainly not until he’s king and the chance of Uther killing him for doing so and just recapturing the dragon was no longer a threat. But it would have to happen some day. Which is why, despite Merlin’s whining that they should be focusing on their current problems, he wanted to have a decent plan for when that day comes. And starting to do that early on means they can work out any and all kinks in the plan that they would otherwise not consider due to time management.

  
“I still don’t see why just letting him go after you become King can’t be the end of it,” Merlin says as he leans his head on his palm, finger making circles on the table in front of him.

  
“I already told you, we have no gurantee that he won’t simply set Camelot on fire in revenge for his captivity. So we need measures to fight against that _before_ we let him go,” Arthur said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“We _have_ measures for that. **Me**! Or did you forget I can shield against dragon fire?” Merlin shot back.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous Merlin. You can’t hold a shield over Camelot forever. And we don’t know if the barriers are strong enough to hold back dragon fire. If worst came to worst, we would have to fight, and you can’t defend and attack at the same time. Greatest most power sorcerer or not, even you have limits,” Arthur argued back.

  
“So we’ll have the Druids teach me how to recharge the barrier, put enough power behind it so the dragon can’t get through,” Merlin said.

  
“That would be a good idea if we knew for sure if repeated attacks wouldn't weaken the barrier, since I highly doubt the dragon would stop if it didn’t succeed at first. And we’d _still_ need to know how to fight it. We don’t know how my Father imprisoned him, so we don’t know what weapons would work against him. If your magic would even work against him. There’s simply too many unknowns, and before we even _think_ of releasing him those unknowns need answering,” Arthur said as he ran a hand over his face. It felt as if they’d been arguing this for days instead of hours.

  
Merlin leaned back in his chair, eyes flickering back and forth as his brow was furrowed. Lips pressed into a thin white line.

  
“....We could ask Gaius how Uther got him down there,” Merlin finally said.

  
Arthur didn’t bother to hold back his scoff, nor try to hide his rolled eyes. “Gaius has been questioning and refusing our every move since day one. He doesn’t want to risk anything. So to tell him we’re even considering setting the dragon free? He’d clam up tighter than the vaults.”

  
“I disagree. I think he wants change, wants things to be better, but after years of hiding, of seeing everyone he cares about go up in smoke he’s jaded and afraid. Cautious. _You_ even said being cautious was a good thing! But fine. If that’s what’s worrying you we just won’t tell him why we want to know. Can even say we want to know in the off chance someone _else_ releases the dragon,” Merlin shot back.

  
“....There was no need for the snide attitude. It’s not as if I’m being unreasonable here Merlin. You’ve _seen_ how he’s been since this started! Yes, I know, he has good reason for his caution and his fear. And on one hand _yes_ that can be a good thing! Keep you from trusting the wrong people and getting caught. But, if you let it rule you, the way Gaius is doing, then you never change. Never grow. Just get caught in the system of so long as I keep my head down I won’t die, won’t starve, won’t lose face or whatever it is they fear and screw everyone else,” Arthur said back tiredly.

  
Unfortunately, it’s system of thinking he’s seen to often. And not even with just magic! Too many times he seen Knights, sometimes from other Kingdoms sometimes from Camelot, who think that so long as their own families are safe they’d sell out whoever and whatever it takes to keep it that way. Has seen his Father, though at the time hadn’t realized what he was actually seeing, act as though nobles are the only ones of any value. Because while yes, he does care about them in his own way, when push came to shove he would choose a noble over a farmer everytime, even if the noble sits and does nothing and the farmer is what keeps all of Camelot feed. As if the farmers work is lesser, less work and less value.

  
They call it caution, and in a way perhaps it is, but in the end it’s just selecting who’s more worthy to save. To Uther, it’s nobles. To the Knights, it’s whatever Kingdom they’re from and more importantly, their own families. And Gaius? Arthur is pretty sure it’s only himself and Merlin.

  
Before Merlin could answer - though given the determined look on his face showed that Arthur would have been in for an hour's worth of arguing, which thank the gods were averted - a knock sounded at the door.

  
“Enter,” Arthur called out.

  
Seeing Leon, Arthur thinks the gods may be playing with him. Because anything Leon would need to come and personally tell him could only be worse than arguing with Merlin. And just when things had been starting to get peaceful.

  
“Sorry to interrupt you, sire. But the King wishes to see you immediately,” Leon said with a short bow of the head.

  
“Did he give any indication of what for?” Arthur asked.

  
“No,” Leon said shortly. Arthur dismissed him with a wave of the hand, mind already whirling with options on what could possibly be needed enough that his father would send the first knight instead of a servant to summon him.

  
Could be anything from a sorcerer - the most likely option anyway, seems that’s always the first thing that pops into his fathers head when something goes wrong - or something as mundane as how the Knights training is coming along and how well they’re prepared to protect Camelot. Which, actually, could lead into telling him there’s a possibility of a war happening.

  
He turns to Merlin and says, “I don’t know how long this will take so you’re dismissed for the day. Think more on what I said, and don’t let your emotions for Gaius cloud your judgement on what we need to do.”

  
He leaves before Merlin could reply.

  
Once he arrives he finds that he’s the only one other than his father in the room. While not something that would for certain mean something has gone terribly wrong, it is enough to give him pause and for his stomach to clench.

  
Then again, that may just be because this is the first time since he’s found out about what he’s done that Arthur had been alone with him. He’d been going out of his way to avoid being alone with him, even if the only other person there was Merlin. He’d be less likely to go into a rage and say something incriminating if he had the person he was protecting in sight.

  
“Prepare to leave in the next hour,” is the first thing Uther says as soon as the door was shut. And had it not been for the months of training himself out of showing emotions to his father on the off chance he finds out about Merlin or Morgana, he would have faltered at the nonstarter. Of all the things he’d considered being summoned for, leaving Camelot for it wasn’t one of them. Since, even if it was a sorcerer, it would be because they were in the city itself.

  
“What should I be preparing for?” Arthur asked. It could be for a hunt, a search party, a political campaign, all manner of things and Uther normally gives him more information than just, prepare.

  
Uther just gave a hard stare, as if Arthur should just be able to _know_ what his Father wants without being told. Which, by the way, Arthur finds completely hypocritical since that would be mind reading and that would be far to close to magic for his fathers taste. But then, it’s not as if he wasn’t fully aware by now how much of a hypocrite he actually is, so this honestly shouldn’t surprise him.

  
“You should always be prepared for any and every situation so that you may deal with it as soon as you learn of the problem,” Uther said with a hard glare and lips set in a stern line -- and Arthur wanted _so much_ to bring up all the times _Uther_ was unaware of a situation and therefore under or unprepared for it but held his tongue -- and continued, “But in this particular situation, it’s been reported that a Druid camp has settled near Camelot’s walls. Undoubtedly they’re looking for weak points in our walls and security so that they may attack us. Though they won’t find any, it’s still best to show that we don’t take spying lightly. Too many have started to think I’ve gone lax, that they may spread their evil wherever they choose. They need a reminder that this is not the case.”

  
Arthur feels his stomach drop, and his heart leap into his throat. Why? Why did it have to be the Druids? Why a twice damned raid? The last time... No. No he doesn’t want to think on what happened last time. Can’t afford it. Can’t afford to look even the slightest bit ill or panicked at the thought. It would only be taken for sympathy, which is _another_ thing he can’t afford to show.

  
Not if he wants to keep the slightest chance of saving them.

  
Because if he gives the slightest indication that he’s not in full and complete agreement about this, then if he manages to save them it would be clear on who and why. Which could very well lead to someone being killed to _teach him a lesson_. And knowing his father the way he does, it would be someone close to him. Someone who he would feel the loss everyday as a reminder of his fathers power. It would most likely be Merlin who would pay the price.

  
He hopes the camp isn’t Aglain’s.

  
Since while granted it shouldn’t be _anyone’s_ camp, it would put a large dent in showing he’s on their side if he’s forced to ride in and destroy everything. Even if no one was hurt, any and all trust built until then would be utterly destroyed. And he’s well aware of how hard it is to win back trust once it’s been lost.

  
But, seeing as he can hardly say that he simply nods and says, “I’ll prepare at once.”

  
Hopefully, Merlin will be able to warn them in time.  
  


* * *

  
“He wants you to do _what_?” Merlin hisses as soon as Arthur finished telling him what his father had ordered.

  
“We don’t have time to talk about how wrong it is Merlin. We need to warn them, and that will be up to _you_,” Arthur hissed back as he fiddled with the gauntlet on his arm.

  
“How the hell do you expect me to do that? Send them a letter? Why are you even going through with this? Can’t you just... just... I don’t know, say they weren’t there or... Or that the information was wrong or something?” Merlin asked as he paced around his room.

  
“If it were that simple don’t you think I’d be doing that?” Arthur hissed back. “The other knights will know the orders. They also know the location we’re going to. The _only_ way my Father will believe they’re not there is if they are actually _not there_. Which, again, is where you come in. How fast can you fly as a bird?”

  
“Wha-? I don’t- Arthur I’ve never turned into an animal willingly before! Those were- were- just accidents, accidents fulled by adrenaline and fear by the way! So was turning back into a human! I mean-- yeah okay I _did_ it, and the dragon-- the dragon said if I willed it but... But we can’t know for sure that it’ll work! What if I mess it up! We need a better-- more _logical_ plan then that! And besides... What if I get caught? What if I’m not able to convince them to run by time you get there huh? Did you think about that?” Merlin asked, finally putting a stop to his pacing. Though, with the way his hands are shaking and all the lip bitting and _obvious_ fear in his eyes, Arthur would honestly prefer the pacing.

  
And it’s not as if Arthur doesn’t understand _why_ he’s afraid, but with the limited time frame they have to pull this off Arthur would have greatly appreciate if Merlin had been more used to these sort of high stakes, high pressure situations.

  
“Look, I get it. You’re afraid. So am I! But I _need_ you too pull it together. That camp is counting on us to keep it save, so again, how fast can you fly as a bird?” Arthur asked, placing his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze.

  
“You think I don’t know that people’s lives count on me getting this right? Why the hell do you think I’m panicking for?! And... I don’t know. It’s not like I did it for fun. Or- or for experimentation. I was too focused on getting the hell out of Camelot to focus on how fast I was or-- or the timing and such. If we do this, we have absolutely _no_ idea what we’re working with,” Merlin answered.

Arthur could feels him shaking, and it’s just another reminder of just how _young_ Merlin is. How untrained and unprepared he is.  
As soon as this mess is over, wether they succeed or fail, Arthur is coming up with _some_ kind of training program for him. Because if they’re going to do this right, then Arthur can’t afford for untrained men at his back. No matter how brave.

  
“Then we’ll have to wing it. It’s worked alright so far. Just... Look, if we get there before you manage to convince them to leave, hide. Turn back into a bird, or whatever animal that isn’t likely to be noticed, and hide. Understand?” Arthur asked.

  
“What? If I do that they’re guaranteed to be killed! I have to at least try to give them time to escape! Even... Even if it mean trying to put the knights to sleep or... Or changing _them_ into animals so the Druids escape! I can’t just stand there and watch like some coward! They’re counting on me!” Merlin hissed back.

  
“I don’t want them to die anymore than you do! And if you can disable the Knights without killing or permanently harming them without them knowing it was you, by all means take the chance! But at the end of the day, you need to be alive. And if we don’t manage to get this right... we’ll have to live with it on our conscience for the rest of our lives. But at least we’ll both be alive to try to save _other_ camps. You can’t throw away your life on a plan doomed to fail, understand?” Arthur shot back. If nothing else, he had to get _this_ though Merlin’a thick skull _before_ he leaves. If he doesn’t, there’s a very good chance of him gambling with his life on the _slightest_ chance of the Druids getting away.

  
Merlin breathed in slowly. As much as he wanted to stay and argue the point until he was blue in the face, the fact was Arthur was right about one thing. If they didn’t hurry, this would all become a moot point anyway. So instead of answering, he just gave a simple nod. Let Arthur read what he wills from it. And begins to will his magic to turn him back into a bird. Which one would fly fastest though? Would the species matter much? No... Too much thinking in an already too damn stressful situation. He’ll go with a merlin again. He’s... Sort of used to the body since he's been in it before. And he doesn't want to risk wasting time on figuring out how a different wing span would work.

  
He could feel himself starting to shrink. Feel the different bones shifting, feel the feathers sprouting out, feel his mouth twisting and contorting and pushing out to become a beak, feel his legs getting thinner, and his toes joining together and claws quickly growing out. He finds that when it’s not done in a complete fit of panic, this process is... very jarring to say the least. He doesn’t think he’s ever be able to explain the feeling of it if anyone should ask. It’s just, far to out there to explain to someone who hasn’t felt the same thing. Not something that can be put into words.

  
And it’s _thrilling_.

  
Once he’s back, he’ll have to try experimenting more with these animals transformations. Cause when there isn’t an immediate sense of _he’s going to die should he get this wrong_, the feeling that it causes is interesting. He wonders in the feeling of growing paws and fur as a dog, or scales and the changing of his eyes as a snake would feel this invigorating too.

  
But that’s for later. Right now he has a job to do, and a lot of lives counting on him getting it right. He gives his body a single shake, and begins flapping his wings. And heads straight for the window, and goes as fast as he can, not sparing the time to give Arthur one last look.

  
There’s nothing left to say after all.

  
Before he knows it, he’s already deep into the forest, Camelot a mere speck behind him. He feels his body trembling, and wonders if birds are able to sweat? Because after all this exertion, he has a feeling his body is going to collapse the second he turns back.

  
Despite what he had assumed when Arthur first proposed this plan, it takes him no time at all to reach the camp. While, granted, he’s not _completely_ sure how long it actually took he’d still bet good money that he’s hours ahead of the Knights.

  
Now hopefully, it doesn’t take nearly as long to convince them they need to leave.

  
He lands in the middle of the tents, watches as everyone turns in slight confusion, and _changes_. Which... and hindsight is always a kick in the rear... He shouldn't have done if he didn’t want to deal with hushed silences and awkwardly awed glances. Gaius _told_ him no one has ever done a successful animal transformation, let alone change _back_. If anything, they'll just be even _more_ likely to think he could just do everything that’s needed, can absolutely save them all with no snags in the rope.

  
He should have transformed back in the woods.

  
Just when he thinks _he’ll_ have to talk first to find out who’s a leader or care giver or whatever here, he’s surprised when a child steps foreward and just murmurs “_Emrys. He’s finally here. We’re saved_!”

  
Which, coming from an adult is already high pressure enough, he really doesn’t know how to take it coming from a child. But he does know this much. He is not going to let him die. Let _any_ of them die.

  
“You all need to leave here as fast as you can! Uther has sent out orders to destroy this camp and everyone in it. Run and warn the other Druids that they need to lay low. Leave the borders if possible! If they aren’t able to leave Camelot... I don't know make the camp invisible? Put a spell around the place making people forget why they came? Or an illusion! So they only see forests? Anything so the Knights can’t find you! If you need power to set up these enchantments I’ll do everything in my power to help. But first all of you need to evacuate!” Merlin yelled.

  
Apparently a warning from Emrys isn’t to be questioned, and they all rush to their tents, grabbing children and supplies and leaving tents as is. They listen as two men point this way and that, seemingly telling them which Druid group each small section is being sent to to bring warnings.

  
Merlin moves to help people pack up what belongings can easily be carried and thinks, “_Arthur was right. We may very well pull this off. So long as every one gets out of here within the next hour, they’ll be set. I’ll have to find a way to hide their tracks, but this is actually working. We may have actually been able to save **everyone**!_”  
  


* * *

  
Merlin watches safely from the tree branches as Arthur and his Knights tear through the tents and camp fires left behind. No one notices the raven just watching them, though he does notice some of them twitch, as if they _knew_ they were being watched, just not from where and by who. Or why. He probably shouldn’t find that as amusing as he does, but since the ones in question are the ones being the most vocal about being pissed about missing the chance to take out misdirected rage on innocent people, his guilt is neatly packed away.

  
He had successfully gotten everyone away a good hour ahead of when they arrived. And blew away all their tracks and scents in case of the very slim chance hunting dogs were brought along. It would take days to find a slimmer of an idea of where they went, or just the idea that they’ve moved on, and by that time the other Druid camps will be efficiently warned to keep their heads down and camps completely hidden.

  
He has to admit though, Arthur is a far better actor than he ever would have guessed. Had he not been the one to order Merlin to warn the Druids away, he’d be fully convinced that his rage at being duped, or at the very least _late_, was completely genuine. Even some of the other Knights were giving him a wide berth as though to avoid having that rage redirected at them.

  
Merlin wonders if Uther will have them scour the whole kingdom to find them. And what the punishment will be when they never turn up. Actually, that would explain the frustration Arthur is showing. Real emotion from a different cause. Since Uther already condemns everything Arthur does, and the slight fact that Arthur has been biting on his tongue so hard since finding out what Uther has _really_ been doing that he’s all but bleeding, to have to listen to Uther rant on and on about Arthur’s failure to capture the Druids is going to be the ultimate test of his resolve and patience. If Uther’s very presence didn’t terrify him into silence, it would be a test of Merlin’s resolve too. To hear all that hate and lies and bitterness, it’s enough to drive a man mad.

  
That’s part of the reason he is in both awe and fear of Morgana. To openly fight him, to argue his every point, that takes some serious guts. Though, he’s not so sure how openly she’s going to do that now that she knows that she’s in just as much danger should he find out. Really, she was already in danger for simply being a sympathizer, but to actually _have_ magic. Some how Uther will twist and distort it in to a personal betrayal against him.

  
It must be painful being that self centered. To constantly feel as though the world revolves around you. That every good action people take they choose to please him, and everything he disapproves of they specifically do to spite him. It’s mind boggling.

  
It’s not until they’re back in Camelot, safely locked in Arthur’s chambers that Arthur finally allows himself to relax. He’s already listened to his father rant and rave, and orders to leave again at first light to find them come hell or high water. As already been hugged and been told how proud she was of him by Morgana. Already had the raised eyebrow of judgement from Gaius. All that’s left is him, Merlin, and some nice warmed wine.

  
He has Merlin sit and join him, and just sit in comfortable silence as they revel in their victory. They managed to save multiple lives, and nothing was paid for it but a few Knights injured pride and his Fathers rage. All in all, it was a very satisfying end to this entire mess of a situation.

  
And Arthur can’t help but think in the back of his mind, “_I know nothing will take back what I did then. But I hope to atone for it, and that this is the first step in many to set right all the wrongs my family has caused. Learning about it is only mild stepping stone, now... Now it is time for action._”  
  


* * *

  
Later that night, Merlin pulls out a piece of paper and begins to write.

  
_Dear Mother,_

  
_I hope everything has been alright since I’ve written you last. I hope the harvest was good, that bandits have stayed as far away as possible, and that Will isn’t causing too much problems without me._

  
_I’ve missed you terribly, and I’m still getting used to city life. I know, I know, you’d think I’d be used to it by now, seeing I’ve been here for months. But it’s just so different from Ealdor. Once I’ve began to think I’ve gotten used to it, a memory from the village blindsides me, and I have to get used to things all over again._

  
_But don’t worry! I haven’t been causing too many problems, and Gaius said my work with him is really improving. Though, I’d say I’d improve a lot faster if I wasn’t chasing after Arthur. But that’s alright too. He’s a good man, and the work I do for him isn’t completely brainless. And he’s at least... trying to be understanding that I neither had the same things he did growing up nor have I been trained all my life to do this job. It’s touch and go some days, but I think it’s worth it._

  
_I think you’d actually really like him if you were ever to meet. Oh, and I’m sure you’d be delighted with Gwen and the Lady Morgana too. They’ve really made living here bearable. I’m not sure I would have survived being here on my own. No matter how exciting it can be._

  
_I’ve been keeping my head down and mouth shut as much as possible, just like I promised! And Arthur has a lot to do with that. <strike>Just never tell him I said so. He’d never let me live it down that I needed him for anything</strike>. Though I’m sure Gaius is telling you differently, and that I’m being needlessly reckless._

  
_Which... I suppose in some ways I am. But I think it’s worth it. It will be worth it. And to be able to help people? Mum I don’t even have the words to describe how good a feeling that is. Finally my life has purpose! I know what I was meant to do, what I was always meant to do._

  
_And I’ve never felt freer. I know I must sound mad to you right now, I mean given everything how could risking my neck make me feel free? But it does. I wish I could explain this to you face to face. I wish I could explain so many things with you face to face. Because it’s always been easier for you to read that I’m feeling on my face, instead of through my words. Mother’s intuition I guess._

  
_This got a little long, so I just want to end this with please, don’t worry about me too much okay? I know telling you not to worry at all would be pointless, after all you’ve always said it’s a mothers job to worry but, just don’t worry too much. I have friends who are watching my back. Gaius too, no matter how much we may disagree on somethings, he’ll be here for me when I need him._

  
_I love and miss you greatly. I hope to visit you soon. And hopefully, I can explain all the craziness in my new life coherently._

  
_Your Son,_   
_Merlin_

  
Merlin sets the letter aside, places a book on the top right and bottom left corner so nothing blows it away in the night, and leaves it to dry.

  
He lays back in his bed, hands behind his head, and wonders what crazy, unexpected things are going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin would like it to be known that this was all Arthur’s fault. He’s not sure how exactly, but he’s pretty sure the blame can be laid at Arthur’s feet. After all, giant murdery creatures never used to try to kill him back in Ealdor. No that never happened until Prince soft spot for animals just _had_ to drag him to Camelot, and then had to let him stay because if he had to deal with this fixing his fathers past mistakes and saving all of magical kind on his own well... He’d be dead already. Or King of a very messed up Kingdom for killing his father for all he’s done. Or imprisoned. So really, anything that tries to kill Merlin in Camelot is indirectly Arthur’s fault.

Though he has to admit, giant snakes is definitely something he never would have expected to face. Dragons were weird enough, but at least people _knew_ they existed. Giant snakes that can wrap around your entire body five times and still have body to spare? That drip venom that sizzles the second it hits the ground? That moves _way to damn fast_ that out running it is starting to seem like a daydream instead of reality? There is no warning for such a creature.

All he had wanted was to stock up on some of the herbs Gaius uses most often, in a bid for not having to come out here as much. And to get some time away from Arthur, who in between getting berated by his father for everything under the sun, hounded by Morgana for everything he knows about magic -- which honestly, wasn’t nearly as much as she seemed to think. And telling her to hound Merlin was pointless since other than instinctive things he can’t teach, he only knows about as much as Arthur. And she flat out refused to talk to Gaius, still furious for having been lied to for years -- and having to train an entire new batch of Knights who just passed their tests, he’s been insufferable. Merlin may be sympathetic, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to seal Arthur's mouth shut when he takes out all his frustrations on him.

If this beast has it’s way, at least that’s one thing he won’t have to worry about anymore. Though he had hoped he wouldn’t have died mad at anyone. No one wants their last memory of people they care about to be one of anger or sadness.

He’s been trying to think of spells to launch at it, subtle spells preferably so that should anyone be around, no matter how unlikely, they won’t be able to sell him out. Unfortunately, he’s drawing up blank. And even the dragons advice of simply _willing_ his magic to do what he wants isn’t going too well, mind too panicked to even try giving thought to what he wants his magic to do.

  
Mind jumping from making it smaller -- therefore more manageable -- to instant death to vanishing somewhere else to turning to stone all tumble together and his magic can’t land on one specific thing, plus all of those would instantly paint him as a sorcerer should anyone see it. At least when he turned himself into a dog his only thought was make him unnoticeable and that the people who were chasing him _already knew_ he had magic so it didn’t matter should any of them see the light that over took him, so it was safer to let the magic take care of the rest in whatever way it wanted.

And just because the universe hasn’t completely rubbed in the fact that it _fucking hates him_, a tree root just had to be sticking up from the ground and he can hardly watch where he’s going _and_ make sure the giant acid dripping snake wasn’t almost on top of him at the same time. So he ends up flat on his ass, snake quickly catching up, acid venom dripping _this_ close to his ankle before he jerks it back, and tries to back away.

The snake snaps its head down, and Merlin is quickly willing his magic to put up a barrier like with the dragon fire in a slim hope that it can stop venom as well when a sword blocked his view, quickly turning into a body as a man swings the sword at the snakes eyes. The snake rears its head away, scratch just barley near its right eye, and moves its tail to slap the man -- or perhaps even just the sword itself -- into a nearby tree.

The man _has_ to be some sort of Knight, because he expertly avoids the tail and makes to stap at the beasts belly. Why? Merlin hasn’t the slightest idea, but he hopes it’s at least enough damage that they can both get away safely so that Merlin can ask Gaius on what it would take to put the beast down for good.

The snake hardly seems to feel it, and there’s not a spot of blood on the mans sword. Dammit. And Merlin is stuck with the very difficult decision on risking his life for him as this man had just done for him, or be coward and run and leave this man to his fate.

Merlin has never been very good at being a coward, no matter what it cost him.

He settles for willing the monster away, at least with that he could _possibly_ swing it that the beast, given its magical nature, just vanished on its own. Figured they were being too much trouble and the meat on them not nearly enough to be worth it and left to find easier prey that had more of a payoff.

He could find it again later, with Arthur’s help, after Gaius tells him how to defeat it. Hopefully _before_ it actually gets to eat or kill anyone.

“_Make the giant snake disappear. Make the giant snake disappear. Put it somewhere else. Preferably somewhere it can’t hurt anyone. Put the snake somewhere else. Come on work faster, before that Knight gets eaten! Make the snake disappear. Make it go away! **Go away!**_”

As Merlin hears the noise of the swinging sword stops he opens his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized he had closed, and sees the Knight looking around in clear confusion. The snake had vanished.

“What in the world?” the Knight muttered as he kept shooting glances around the forest, as if he thought the snake would reappear right behind him should he not look fast enough. Which given how as far as he knows it disappeared on its own, that’s a fair guess.

“Did... did it get bored of us?” Merlin asked, can’t afford to look unsurprised, can’t afford to look unafraid. Well the unafraid part he didn’t have to worry about as much. He _was_ afraid, and given he’s a terrible liar it’s most likely written all over his face, but at least the reason _why_ he’s afraid isn’t immediately noticeable. Easily explained away. Especially by people who will ultimately see what they want to see, fill in blanks themselves and make assumptions, and Merlin isn’t above using that for his own advantage.

The Knight turns to him in surprise. Did he forget that Merlin was here? Well, more likely didn’t think Merlin would have been stupid enough not to run and save himself the second the beast was distracted.

“We shouldn’t stay here. I don’t know what, or _who_, called the beast away, but I doubt it’ll stay that way for long,” the Knight said.

“Right. Right yeah we should head to Camelot. You wouldn't happen to have a horse with you would you?” Merlin asked, running a shaking hand through his hair.

“No. Can peasants own horses in Camelot?” the man asked before shaking his head and raised a hand saying, “Never mind. Not important at the moment. Are you hurt? Will you be able to make the trip back? If not I’d have to either carry you back or wait for a patrol to find us.”

Merlin grimaced as he reached down to grab his bag -- which in hindsight he was amazed hadn’t dropped or lost any of the things he had managed to pick before the snake had found him, so at least that’s one thing he wouldn’t have to worry about. It should **hopefully** last long enough for him and Arthur to take care of the snake for good. -- and said, “I’m fine, ankles a little sore but I can put weight on it. Luckily I had been able to stay far enough a head of it to stay out of range from its venom.”

Bag situated back on his shoulder he holds out his hand and says, “My name is Merlin by the way. Thanks for the save. May I know the name of my savior, Sir Knight?” 

That came out a little more kiss ass than Merlin had meant it to. But Knights loved people bringing attention to their Knight statis, at least from what he’s seen of the Camelot Knights. And especially from Arthur. If anything it would make the Knights head swell, though Merlin dearly hoped he wasn’t a braggart. He’s not sure he would have the good sense to keep his tongue where it belongs if he had to hear about this all the way back to Camelot.

The man... Startles though. And his face flushes as he raises a hand as he waves it back and forth as he says, “Oh no, I’m... I’m not a Knight. I aspire to be! And maybe one day that will become reality. But no, right now I’m the same as you, just an ordinary everyday person.”

Merlin really wished he could snort at that. Because he’s as far from ordinary as you can get, and always has been. But that would lead to questions he can’t answer, which would lead to scrutiny, which would lead to Arthur and Gaius and Morgana and Gwen all conspiring to kill him because of being reckless. Well... Would lead to Arthur and Gaius killing him. Gwen would fret and want to come up with a back up plan to get Merlin out of Camelot while Morgana would come up with back up plans to get the _man_ out of Camelot. Or try to find a spell to erase his memory. Or come up with a hundred ways to discredit him so no one would ever listen to any accusation he would make.

Merlin has come to know she’s terrifyingly resourceful that way, and couldn’t be happier that Arthur convinced him that they should bring her into the fold. She would _destroy_ them had she been their enemy.

“Okay...? You still haven’t told me your name though. Not that you have to! If you just want to be the mysterious stranger who saves helpless servants on your off time then that’s fine too. I mean, that’ll be awkward to explain to Arthur when I have to explain all this so he can get rid of that thing but that’s my problem not yours,” Merlin shrugs as he turns to start walking back to Camelot. 

It being awkward to explain is a vast understatement, and he’s perfectly aware of that. Arthur is going to be suspicious on how the man just showed up, with no warning, right when he was needed. And to not give his name, Arthur would undoubtedly take that as the man trying to make it difficult to find him should he pull a runner. Despite the clear fact Merlin has seen his face and could easily describe him. He _thinks_ he could easily describe him... he’s never actually had to do so before. Plus, there’s the small fact that if he _did_ have to, he’d have to describe him to _Uther_ which would bring attention to Merlin, which they’ve been doing their damn best to avoid since Merlin came to Camelot. 

Arthur is going to **kill** him if one of them doesn't catch this guys name. But on the other hand... There’s also the possibility that the guy would just lie about his name if he’s actually done anything wrong. Merlin is _pretty_ sure he hasn’t done anything wrong, since he’s still _here_ and hasn’t killed or attacked him to protect his identity. If he’s the one who conjured or controlled the snake he’d be making sure Merlin couldn’t tell anyone wouldn’t he? Not if he thought Merlin was too terrified to think straight, or too grateful from being saved he couldn’t possibly think his saviour was a bad guy.

Merlin honestly misses Ealdor in these moments. He feels constantly paranoid here! Sure, even back home he knew he had to keep an eye on people but that was just making sure no one ever saw his magic. Not thinking someone may be trying to kill him or use him for one thing or another for who knows how many convoluted reasons. He’s always been the sort of person to want to believe in people until they give him reasons not to, but thanks to that stupid dragons prophecy and Arthur and Gaius constantly saying everyone and everything has an agenda, he’s not sure anymore _who_ he can trust. Hell, listening to Gaius and Arthur’s arguments all the time, both would have him believe he couldn’t fully trust either of them either!

Merlin gets yanked from his thoughts by the man choking on his own spit as he tries to sputter out, “Arthur? As in _Prince_ Arthur? Of Camelot? That Arthur?”

“Yes...? I mean, he’s the only Arthur I know. Especially the only one with a servant. Why?” Merlin asked, and again that suspicion rears its head. Sure, the man _probably_ won’t assume to get favor from Arthur for saving his servant, or try to hold Merlin captive for information on Camelot, but he doesn’t know for sure and he’s already thinking of braking that branch that’s above his head so that he can make his escape should he be wrong.

“Nothing! I don’t mean anything by it, I just wasn’t expecting to meet anyone close to the royal family out here. If your his servant though, _why_ are you out here? Shouldn't you be near him in case he has need of you?” 

“I’m not just his servant, I also apprentice for the Court Physician so I’m out here gathering herbs. But I should get back soon, he gets irritated should things not happen exactly as they want them to. I’m sure you can ask him whatever you wish once we get to Camelot,” Merlin said with a shrug.

“Me? Why on earth would _I_ be meeting with him?” the man asked flabbergasted. Which in a way Merlin could understand, after all it’s not every day you’re being told you’re to see royalty, and for most people, that would be a situation they’d _dread_. Given when royals are involved with peasant offers, it usually means either taxes increased, or someone was in major trouble and everyone was being searched to find them.

“Well, while Arthur would be perfectly willing to take my word on the creature the King is another story. They would need as many eye witness accounts as possible to have proof that sending out Knights after the creature is needed. So you would be required to at least tell Arthur what was going on. _If_ you actually come with me to Camelot that is. Technically speaking you already saved me so you can just leave, and Arthur would have to convince his father on my word alone,” Merlin explained.

“Ah. Yes that makes sense. Never thought I would actually be meeting the Prince of Camelot. And under such circumstances! Well then, we’d best hurry then. Wouldn’t want the memory to slip away,” the man said nervously as he runs fingers through his hair.

He never did mention his name.

* * *

  
Arthur wants to both laugh in disbelief and wants to bang his head repeatedly against a wall. A giant snake? Merlin leaves to gather herbs with out him one time, and he comes back talking about _snakes_? He honestly wished he could dismiss it as Merlin hitting his head and it causing him to see things, or eating something he shouldn’t from not knowing the local fauna, but unfortunately he’s perfectly aware of what their luck is like, and things have been just a touch too peaceful so obviously the universe had to shove the most ridiculous thing it could at them.

Not to mention this mysterious man he mentioned who he went to go bring to Arthur’s attention. He didn’t even know this mans _name_ and yet Merlin still brought him here to Camelot. For all he knew he could be playing Merlin and could have been the one to summon the bloody creature for a short cut into the Knights! Not that it would work of course, but why else would the man have told Merlin he wished to be a Knight if not to have him bring the information right to Arthur, who decides who the Knights are?

And his sudden appearance, being able to save him _just_ as he’s fallen instead of routing around to cut the beast off and fight it head on while Merlin was running was also extremely suspicious. And while _Arthur_ knew Merlin wouldn't have left some innocent person to fight on their own, and would have found some inconspicuous hiding place to use his magic to save them, this man did not. For all he would have known is that Merlin either would have ran and left him to die, or been too hurt to move and they _both_ would have died. And sure, there’s a slight possibility that the man didn’t care, that he saw someone in need and his body moved on it’s own. That his morality wouldn’t let him leave someone unaided if there was even the slightest chance he could save them. But given how his and Merlin’s lives have been recently, after everything they’ve learned, that’s a kind of trust that has to be proven instead of freely assumed like Arthur has done in the past. Too much is at stake to take risks like that.

Arthur turns as he hears the door open, Merlin stepping aside to let the man through. He didn’t have a chance to study the mans face before he was bowing, and _stayed_ that way until Merlin raised an eyebrow his way and he had to finally tell him to rise. In his defence though, he’s gotten a bit to used to Merlin’s casual disregard for proper court etiquette, and Guinevere has started to loosen up as well, so long as Morgana and Merlin were also in the room. So when it was just Merlin, himself, and a stranger he forgets that to the common person, bowing and not speaking unless spoken to was the only way to communicate with royals.

“First things first, what is your name? Merlin here forgot to tell me while telling me of your startling heroics,” Arthur drawled, ignoring the annoyed look Merlin shot his way. If this man is an enemy then drawing him into a sense of security by not letting on that they’re suspicious is simple common sense. And if Merlin has to play the enamoured servant for that to happen? So be it.

“Lancelot, sire. And far be it for me to contradict his assessment, but what I did was hardly what I would call heroic. Anyone with decent sword skills and a half sense of honor would have done the same,” Lancelot said as he again bowed his head.

Hm. Real humility or a ruse to garner more praise? Hard to tell and that was annoying in trying to determin someone’s motivations.

“Regardless, you saved my servants life. That’s not something I take lightly. But we can discuss that another time. Tell me, when you were fighting this... Giant snake... Did anything stand out? Anything we could potentially use to take it down? Or, at the very least, any blind spots so that any Knight sent after it doesn’t immediately get drowned in venom?” Arthur asked.

While ideally the only ones who will be chasing this creature would be him and Merlin, so that Merlin could freely use his magic to harm and or distract it, he couldn’t discount the possibility that his father would order him to take a fleet of Knights should he find out about it. And if Merlin and Gaius couldn’t figure out what the creature was and how to defeat it before someone else got hurt, or before someone else sees and reports it, they won’t have the time to deal with it themselves.

“Not much I’m afraid. It’s skin seems softer near the eyes, I managed to land a scratch there though it didn’t go deep or far enough over the eye itself to cause enough of a hindrance. And it’s stomach didn’t give way either, though it _did_ seem to stop the venom for a very short amount of time. If I had fought it longer... I’m sure something else would have accord to show its weak point. But it simply vanished into thin air. If it was a sorcerer who conjured it, then they may have wanted to avoid the possibility of someone doing just that. Especially if they’re looking to use the beast against someone,” Lancelot said.

Arthur would very much like to know how that **wasn’t** much to go on, sure it didn’t tell them how to kill the beast -- if the man knew that they wouldn't be _having_ this conversation because it would already be dead -- but it at least tells them what _doesn't_ work and they won’t waste time risking their lives needlessly trying the same tactics.

“Right. We’ll have to scour the forest for the creature, _after_ we’ve had some trusted men look into the beast, there may be a way to defeat it in records if it’s been seen before. Until then you’re welcome to stay in Camelot--”

“Shouldn’t someone be scouring for the sorcerer too? I mean, beasts like that don’t just vanish on their own, Sire,” Lancelot interrupted, and looked about ready to vomit for having done so.

Arthur has no need to look at Merlin to know he’s bound to be stress sweating right now, as both of them were _well_ aware of who actually vanished the beast, but Arthur knew that should he not convince Lancelot that there was no point, there’s the _slightest_ possibility that he would simply go over his head and take the matter to his father and countless people would be put at risk for a goose chase that has no goose.

But on the other hand, there really wasn’t a good enough explanation on why the beast would just leave on it’s own, and anyone in Camelot would immediately assume it was the work of a sorcerer. So for it to look as though he _wasn’t_ considering it, it would paint him as at best naive and gullible and at worst, a sympathizer.

In short? There is no situation here where people aren’t going to get hurt over a stupid assumption.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Arthur deals with these things personally. Less likely to incite panic that way you know? Plus, with just one man looking into it any sorcerer that may be involved will dismiss it as a non-issue. Makes it easier to catch them when most of the time they either don’t know he’s coming, or that they can easily handle him since he’s just one man.”

Or, apparently, Merlin could display a stroke of genius and actually have a decent explanation.

“That only works when a very _limited_ amount of people know about it _Mer_lin. Which means stop blathering on about it to every person you happen to come across,” Arthur shot back. After all, it’s what he _would_ have said had this been a plan they had already discussed. And it would give it more creditability -- though Arthur doubted Lancelot would actually look that deeply into their little lie. He seemed to relax after Merlin’s explanation after all and he seemed to put enough stake in the Royal families diligence but it didn’t hurt to play on the cautious side -- because any fighter worth their necks knows that you don’t blab plans to people you don’t completely trust.

“Hey it’s not like he’s going to go bragging about it, right Lancelot?” Merlin asked, and preceded not to wait for an answer as he continued, “Besides, he’d be a lot _less_ likely to go around talking about the beast to every ear willing to listen if he knows what going on. I never _did_ understand why you people always kept everything so hushed up, and then had the nerve to be surprised when some unsuspecting citizen blows your plan out of the water just because they don’t know what the hells they’re supposed to be avoiding.”

Arthur is... _pretty_ sure that Merlin is only going along with the act, that he isn’t actually naive enough to wonder why certain things were kept close to the chest, but then again... This was _Merlin_ who is young and a bit of a country bumpkin, brief flashes of wisdom aside. After all, he _does_ still trust Gaius and that twice damned dragon, even if not _completely_ but enough to argue their points.

He’ll have to find out after they’ve dealt with this current crisis. Hopefully _before_ the next one shows up, as undoubtedly quick as it's bound to come.

“I won’t mention a word, sire. Not of the plans to find the sorcerer nor of the beast if that’s what you think is best. I wouldn’t want to insight a panic,” Lancelot cut in.

Okay, so that would be a point in his favor that he’s on their side. Or at the very least, not going to be a problem. Unless...? Unless he’s only agreeing because he wants to curry favor? Or to buy himself time to find his pet snake if he really _was_ the one who conjured it. And that this is all just a ruse. But... No. No, Arthur believes himself a... _decent_ enough judge of character and he can’t see this Lancelot as one to pull the wool over someone’s eyes. So for now, he’ll trust that he really was just in the right place at the right time, and was a noble enough man to place his life at risk to save someone he saw as in need.

“Good man,” he says as he claps him hard on the arm and expertly ignores Merlin’s disrespectful eye roll, “Like I said then, you’re more than welcome to stay in Camelot. We could use men like you to be at Camelot’s aid. If you’re willing, I’d like you to consider staying as a guard.”

Because if he really is the man he appears to be, his expertise would be invaluable to Camelot’s defense, while having the added bonus of not risking him joining up with their enemies and making trouble when they already have their fill of it.

Lancelot jolts, and the quick glance he shoots Merlin’s way would be odd if he wasn’t already expecting what was bound to come out of his mouth.

“A guard? I... Excuse me if I’m overstepping sire, but I had dreamed of being a Knight. And I feel I’d be for more useful there then I would as a stationed common guard.”

“I agree. But unfortunately, Merlin has told me you’re a common man, and the Knights code degrees only nobles may become Knights. I’m sorry.” And he genuinely is. He’d lost many a good solider all due to the nature of their birth, when they were more than willing to die to protect their kingdom and not simply playing a political game in the efforts of vain glory with no hard work needed.

When he’s King, that law is another that will be quickly changed. 

“I see. I understand sire,” Lancelot says, dejection clear on his face. Merlin, the complete _bleeding heart_, moves to place a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and a hard glare directed Arthur’s way. Why he’s angry at _him_ Arthur would probably never know. It’s not as if he made the damn law.

“I understand that you’re disappointed, but I hope you’ll give thought to my offer. I do mean it when I say Camelot needs men like you, in anyway we can have it,” Arthur says, moving to clap the mans shoulder, which would be easier if Merlin would _move_ instead of hovering over the man.

He better not have adopted him mentally. They have enough problems without Merlin’s annoying habit of doing whatever he pleases in the name of loyalty.

“I will sire. If I may be excused, I think I’ll go and find my lodgings for the night,” Lancelot says with a slight bow of the head, though it was clear his mind was miles away.

“Of course.”

After the door is shut, Merlin turns back towards him, arms crossed and scowl clear on his face and Arthur sits for whats bound to be another headache inducing argument.

* * *

  
Three days later, and no closer to figuring out what the beast was -- apparently there were hundreds of giant snakes in Gaius’s beastology books, who knew? -- where it came from and if a sorcerer conjured it or if it actually was just a freak part of nature, or more troubling, where the hell Merlin ended up sending it.

So far it seemed like it wasn’t around any of the villages, as no one had come to report of attacks or people gone missing. So either it just; hadn’t had enough time to attack, it was far enough away that people didn’t have time to report, it was unsummoned by its master who was plotting their attack, or -- and this is the most preferable option -- Merlin managed to magic it to another kingdom entirely and it was someone else’s problem to solve.

Merlin and Morgana had even been scrying in turns for the creature, and so far haven't had any luck. Though Arthur would admit, that may simply be because neither of them were _used_ to scrying, and Gaius was still refusing to help with anything that wasn’t immediately a lethal threat. Not that Morgana would listen to him even if he _was_ helping, but that was a problem Arthur would put off as long as possible, and hope to hell and back that they eventually manage to work it out on their own.

But in the mean time, Arthur has decided that while, yes they’ll still be vigilant and work on measures to defeat the beast, for the moment they’ll move on with their lives until it returns. They were still working on ideas on what to do about the dragon when the time comes -- and have even resorted to recruiting Morgana and Guinevere for ideas, which in hindsight had _not_ been one of Arthur’s better ideas. Morgana isn’t exactly taking well to the idea that _two_ people, for all that the dragon counted as a person, had wanted to keep her in the dark. Had thought ill enough of her to think that she couldn’t be trusted. Though granted, Gaius still stung her more given he actually _knows_ her, to know that one of her own kind would turn against her and quickly soured her opinion, and it showed in her ideas on what to do with the beast -- and have revisited the idea on how to charge the barrier around Camelot. Or at least have measures similar enough to it, but less noticeable and less draining on the castor.

Merlin has even gone so far as to try keeping a _list_ of what needs done, which Arthur quickly burned when he found out about it. While he sympathized with the frustration of trying to keep track of everything that needed doing, leaving a paper trail would do nothing but render it all moot because they’d all be _dead_ from it being found.

For today though, seeing as there’s been no updates on where or what the creature is, and ideas on what to do about future problems are going in circles, plus the fact Arthur has far too much bottled up energy he’s decided today is going to be a training day. Well, training week if they manage their time well enough.

He and Merlin had managed to find a section of the forest that has enough room for Merlin’s more... _noticeable_... attacks, but also has enough trees evenly spaced enough for him to place a barrier so no one comes looking for the cause of all the commotion. So far they’ve only used it twice, but seeing as Merlin has been causing minor earth quakes and calling down lightning and throwing around fire balls.

And though Merlin doesn’t think Arthur knows, he has been experimenting turning into different animals. Even the magical ones, which Arthur could frankly do without. He barely managed to stop himself from firing his crossbow at him when he attempted to turn into a dragon. And why he would even _want_ to be a dragon, knowing that since Uther has the last one chained up if he was seen it would spark a man hunt for _more_ dragons, Arthur couldn’t begin to understand.

And once they’ve reached the clearing, that lack of understanding only grows. Because while _Arthur_ had been planning on having them practice having Merlin put up an illusion of himself at the same time as having an invisibility spell going so that he may cast spells with out losing his line of sight that hiding behind boulders or trees would cause, apparently _Merlin_ has a different idea.

“You want to learn how to do what?” 

“I’ve already said it twice! Have you been hit one too many times in the head recently?” Merlin glared. “I want to learn how to fight with throwing knives. Or another weapon that can be easily hidden. That way, should I be captured in plain sight, I won’t be _completely_ useless.”

“In that case, you’d be better off learning the sword so you don’t _get_ captured,” Arthur argued.

“Right, because no one is going to wonder why a _servant_ knows how to use a sword. And why he’s carrying it everywhere. No, the _point_ is to have something inconspicuous so that I have the element of surprise on my side, and something that’s easily hidden won’t raise questions,” Merlin explained with a frustrated sigh. Like _Arthur_ was the one being difficult by not immediately knowing what he’s thinking.

“Merlin, if someone captured you -- which I can’t even imagine why someone would _want_ to. At least, anyone who didn’t know your Emrys which would mean they’d _know_ you have magic and could use it -- but on the very, very off chance that someone _did_ capture you, I would save you. Which would probably be better for you in the long run because I’ve seen how clumsy you are, and you would be just as likely to stab _yourself_ as you were to stab your capturer,” Arthur said with a careless shrug.

“_Just leaving the weapons to me, and just letting me save you, would also make it so the **King** doesn’t wonder just why my servant is fully capable of saving himself. Knowing our luck, he’d assume that Merlin was an assassin who was forced to show his cards before he could make his move and have him executed. What the hell would I do **then** huh Merlin? Did you even consider how the **nobles** would take it?!_” Arthur thought to himself. Because while _yes_ Merlin learning not to completely rely on magic would be a good thing, Arthur had to consider how everyone else would see it. Had to consider what they’d think either Merlin was plotting, or that he didn’t trust Arthur to be strong enough to protect him. And if his own personal servant didn’t trust him to keep him save, then why should they?

No. Far too many problems would come from this.

“Uh huh. And what exactly am I to do when you’re _not_ conveniently nearby to save me? Or if I’m not the only hostage and you’d have to make a choice? Or, and I _know_ you’re not going to like this, what about if you’re unconscious and someone needs to save _you_? Having me learn some sort of a weapon is just practical Arthur. No matter how much you don’t like it,” Merlin ran a hand down his face as he let out a tired sigh. “Plus, you can just explain it to anyone who asks -- though _I_ don’t see why anyone would -- that it was your idea. Tell them that if I’m going to follow you literally everywhere, including into battle, than learning even a smidgen of self defence is more to your benefit then it is to mine, because it means you won’t have to waste time worrying if I _was_ taken hostage, or killed, or any number of things.”

As Arthur readies an argument for that, no matter how logical it seemed too many people will question if that was the case then why did Arthur not just leave Merlin behind when he was off on a dangerous journey, Merlin in typical Merlin fashion adds in quite voice,

“And it would add another cover to my secret. I’ve heard plenty of rumors of just _why_ I’ve managed to stay alive, even following you into battles where seasoned Knights have fallen. None have mentioned magic yet, but this is _Camelot_, so it’s really just a matter of time before someone stops joking and starts thinking about it seriously.”

Dammit. That was _cheating_! Because for all the speculation that would arise at him suddenly learning a weapon, it would pale in comparison to the speculation over why he survives with _no_ weapons or training of any kind. Because, and Arthur _hates_ to admit it, Merlin did have a point in saying there were going to be times where Arthur wouldn’t be there to save him. Times when Merlin was out with him and the Knights, and they get separated. And sure, the Knights would rescue Merlin because that’s their duty, but only so long as someone of higher rank didn’t order them not to -- like his father or one of his closest Knights, which would be higher on the chain on command then the Knights closer to Arthur -- or if saving him would put someone else in danger -- such as more civilians or even visiting nobility -- and saving himself would be the only option open to him.

He’ll have to start working on explanations when they get back to the Kingdom, and find a weapon that even Merlin couldn’t fumble and kill himself on. Which, unfortunately, does rule out swords and maces. He could--

“Lancelot!” Arthur shouted, slapping his fist into his palm as a smirk crawls across his lips.

Merlin jumps and asked warily, “What about him?”

“He’s the answer to the problem of why you learned a weapon. He’s a commoner, and you’ve already been seen hanging around him -- don’t look surprised of course I know you’ve been spending time with him, have you _met_ Morgana? -- so it would stand to reason that if nothing else he would teach you some self defence.”

“Oh, well yes that’s true. And he _did_ actually offer to teach me some, but that was with a sword which, as I’ve already said, won’t work. So, does that mean you’ll get your head out of your ass and teach me?” Merlin asked, trying and failing to hide the mischievous smirk that showed he already knew he won.

“Get that smug look off your face. Yes I’ll teach you, but you can _only_ use this when there’s no other choice, as in when everyone else has been disarmed or when there’s another hostage that takes president,” Arthur said sternly. He can already hear Morgana wanting in on these lessons, because everything that Merlin pointed out about why _he_ should know, _she’ll_ try and say would happen to her too. Except the unwillingness to save her, his father would never allow anyone to be saved before Morgana was. Though it would apply to _Guinevere_, and Morgana may just have _her_ join in these little training sessions. Or just have Merlin teach them everything afterwards.

This is already turning into a headache, and training hasn’t even started. 

“_Well. At least I can get some of this frustration out by enjoying how badly he’s going to be at this. He has no idea how hard the Knights get drilled, but he’s going to be getting the sole focus of it until he can pass my standards. That adorably smug smile is going to disappear real fast_,” Arthur thought to himself.

Merlin sees the evil grin grow on Arthur’s face, and knows he’ll have to learn to make pain relieving potion _quickly_.

* * *

  
He’s losing his window of opportunity. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have let Uther’s spawn listen in. He was not ready for the truth, and _now_ he is turning Merlin from it as well. Oh sure, they plan on helping the _human_ magic users, but the little princeling has no care for the _creatures_ of magic that have been wronged just as much. Has no care for the _pain_ he’s been subjected to, the agony of losing all that he cares for, the humiliation of being trapped down here like a misbehaving kept dog.

All of his warnings, tossed aside like a child's story. So willfully naive to the dangers he subjects himself to, as if he does not _care_ if the Golden Age is to come about, only caring so far as to keeping those _close_ to him safe. Only protecting _Emrys_ and the _Witch_, two forces that will be, _should_ be, on opposing sides, being forced into compliance over one mans wishes.

No _action_ being made towards Uther, despite knowing what horrors he has done. No effort given to permanently put a stop to it. Just shadow games in the night, swiping away those fortunate enough to catch their eye. Not unlike that _traitor_, Gaius. In hindsight, it may very well be Gaius who is leading them into this path. They are so _very_ young, so impressionable, wanting an easy answer to all of life’s problems and willing to listen to the first person to give it to them.

And if Gaius is who they are emulating, then he knows he will _never_ be released from this prison. Never see sunlight, never feel the wind beneath his wings, never get vengeance against all those who made imprisoning him possible.

Uther - free to live unburdened and unchallenged. Free to kill and destroy and terrorize to his hearts content while those who are supposed to be stopping him, instead coddle him while offering nothing but mere scraps to those hurt by Uther’s schemes.

Gaius - free to live using his magic, even if not quite as openly as he used to. Because unlike their brethren, he kneels at the tyrants feet, and uses his magic at the mad kings behest. So secure in the knowledge that so long as he can give reasoning that would make sense to a paranoid mind that Uther would look the other way when it is convenient.

Balinor - who is perhaps the only among them who is suffering as much as he is. Constantly having to hide, having the leave his own _son_ behind before Uther finds out of his existence. Exiled and hunted, where figurative chains as binding as the physical ones around his leg. It’s as poetic and it is pitying. The one person he thought would not turn on him, would not be so _foolish_ as to fall for Uther’s honeyed words or petty threats. Shameful.

And to think, he wasn’t even able to stay long enough to warn his child not to fall for the same tactic. That listening and putting trust in a Pendragon will leave you nothing but burns. It wouldn’t have surprised him if Balinor had no idea of the boys existence himself. And that? He’s petty and bitter enough that the laugh that brings is completely heartfelt.

Thinking on Balinor though does give him an idea. A risky one, the chance of it back firing on him is big. But it does at least have the advantage of destroying whatever trust the young warlock has in the traitor, because undoubtedly this is another thing he has hidden from him. And should Merlin actually meet Balinor, who would still have sympathy for his plight since he is living similarly himself, then that would swing the odds into his favor. He would no longer _have_ to try to gain the child’s trust, Balinor would be more than willing to entice the boy to their side. After all, how could one with such passion _not_ act against the one who destroyed his family?

That just leaves him with two problems. One, how to get the boy down here when it seems he is listening the warnings of the traitor and the little princeling. And two, how to convince him to leave the prince behind when he goes looking for Balinor. Because he _knows_, as soon as Balinor sees the kin of the man who’s destroyed his life, there won’t be anything that would hold him back from taking his revenge. And while he could definitely sympathize, that would only cause Merlin to close himself off from his father, and that doesn’t help his plans for escaping.

But on the other hand, losing his son may very well be the thing that makes Uther’s sanity, the precious little he has left of it anyway, crack for good. And the Pendragon blood line will be off the throne for good. And while the Golden Age would not happen in _his_ life time, well, at least Balinor would still take the chance to save him if Uther is no longer a threat to his life. Plus it is not enough for only Emrys to lose faith with the traitor, he would follow Arthur’s orders no matter how much he may disagree with them on the misguided thought that he would know better.

So while it’s another risk to an already risky plan, it’s the only one that remains open to him. And while he had hoped Merlin would _never_ have learned about the ability to control him, at least he’ll be free of these chains. And as far from Camelot as possible. Because while he may find out about these abilities, given his and the little Princes attitude towards him, they would both rather pretend he did not exist. Which means that while he’s sure Arthur would have the boy -- or even Balinor himself, if they manage to convince the man not to outright kill the Prince -- order him to never come near Camelot again, he would not use the power as a weapon.

Calling for Merlin takes days, and he only appears because he does not let up. Does not even let the boy sleep. When he finally _does_ show, Prince in tow, his eyes have bags so dark and face so pale, you could mistake him for a corpse.

“This had better be a life or death situation,” Merlin growls out when they reach the ledge, Arthur’s hand causally resting on his blade as though considering taking his chances and taking a swing at him.

“Consider it more of a... Peace offering. A show of good faith, as we appear to have had... differences of opinion on the prophesy. Something that has been kept from you, young Warlock,” he said.

“If this is _another_ prophesy, or more responsibility for half the world, I don’t want to hear it.” “If this is another situation of you _twisting_ facts to manipulate him, then I suggest you reconsider and we can all go back to sleep.” 

They say at the same time, and turn to glare at each other when finished. Children, the both of them.

“Nothing of the sort. If anything, this should have been _Gaius’s_ responsibility to tell you but... I’m sure you’re both well aware of the well of secrets that man holds. No, this is a more... Personal matter. A matter of family.”

“The only family I have is my mother and Gaius. So this can only be about Gaius, and anything about his past I’d rather hear from the source. Not from someone who clearly has a vendetta against him,” Merlin says, arms crossed in a vain effort to protect himself.

“Not even to know about his relationship with your _father_? Your very, _alive_, father?”

Merlin jolts, and he knows he’s got them.

* * *

“Merlin, you need to calm down. Rushing in demanding answers isn’t going to achieve anything,” Arthur says as he makes to grab Merlin’s arm.

“How can _you_ of all people be telling me to calm down? When you’ve been through this _exact_ same situation, and went off on him yourself,” Merlin snarled as he yanked his arm out of reach. 

Months. He’s been here for _months_ and not once had Gaius ever so much as allude to the fact that he knew his father. That their was the slightest possibility that he was alive. At least with his mother... At least with her she doesn’t talk about him because it was too painful. And probably didn’t mention he might be alive out of hear of someone overhearing or -- and Merlin can admit this was more likely -- that he would set out to find him to bring him home. He’s sure, he’s sure his mother wouldn't have hid it from him _forever_ though. Only until he was older, less prone to reckless act first think after something goes wrong actions. That’s not to say he’s not still upset at it but... he can understand a mother's worry. Especially from a mother who had to worry so much about her child every waking moment like his own did.

But Gaius, who he already knows has a history of hiding important things from people in the name of their own good, he just can’t get passed. Because he _knows_ Gaius would have never told him. Would have left him in the dark and never so much as telling him about the man. Even if he _did_ lie and say the man was dead in an effort to stop Merlin from going after him, Merlin would have -- _probably, maybe_ \-- have been more sympathic had he just _told_ him about him.

For so long, Merlin would have given just about anything to know what his father’s name was, what he looked like. What kind of man he was. If he had magic like him. If he could have taught him to control it, so that Mother wouldn't have to worry as much. So that Cenred’s men would have never seen him using it, and starting this whole situation.

To have someone there to be stong, so his mother didn’t always have to be, when be was too young to shoulder any of her burden. To have someone say they’ll protect them, and Merlin wouldn’t have to feel like he had to be the protector. Just... To have a father to make their family happy, because while he has no doubts that his mother never regretted having him, no matter the troubles he’s caused her, he knows she still wished Balinor had stayed. She tried to hide the sadness, the longing from him, but Merlin knows his mother.

“I’m not saying you can’t be angry Merlin. I’m saying that since Gaius is the _only_ one who may have any information on where you might find him, that storming in there and making demands and accusations will put him on the defensive. And then you’ll _lose_ that one opening you have,” Arthur said finally managing to grab hold of his shoulder and forcing him to stop. “I understand your anger, I do. But save raging for _after_ you find out what you need to know.”

And while Merlin wants to argue, wants to yell and get this _blinding anger_ out of his system before he leaves to begin looking for Balinor, he has to admit Arthur has a point. And while he can’t possibly imagine what reason he could have, he knows he must at least hear Gaius out on why he kept something this big from him. Because for all he knows, though he doubts it, Gaius could have been trying to protect Balinor from prying ears that the castle is full of. Or possibly, and this would be more likely, he knows Balinor is dead and didn’t want to rebreak his and his mothers hearts with the news.

But he’ll never know if he makes accusations based of a conniving dragon’s words. So he nods, unclenched his white gripped fists, and takes a long deep breath. Only _then_ does Arthur release him and starts to make for Gaius’s chambers again.

Once they’re there, they open the door to hear, “Ah, you’re back. I need you to deliver this to...”

“I’m afraid that will have to wait Gaius,” Arthur interrupts sternly.

Gaius’s head snaps up, and as he looks between them and takes in their determined faces and the anger raging in Merlin’s eyes that he can’t hide, Gaius’s body seems to fold in on itself. As a wary, resigned look crosses his face he straightens his back and says, “What foolishness have you both gotten into now? Off to the Druid camps again? Going to revel more magic to those you can’t be entirely sure can be trusted? More nonsense from the dragon?”

“Why did you never tell me you knew my father? Not just from letters from my mother, but _actually_ knew him? That you helped him in his greatest time of need. Which may very well be the only reason they had even met,” Merlin asked jumping right to the heart of the matter, tears clouding his eyes. “Why did you never tell me he may very well still be alive?”

Gaius frowned and thought, “_Old Dragon must truely be getting desperate if he brought up Balinor, given he hates him almost as much as he hates me. Might even as much as he hates Uther. To bring him into this, he must hope Balinor has sympathies for him still, and by telling him of his son, he could call in a debt to save him_.”

Aloud he only sighs and says, “You’re mother asked me not to speak of it. She did not wish for you to do something reckless, such as going looking for him, and bringing danger to both your lives. Minds remember long, and it was not so long ago that Uther had sent out word for any information about Balinor or Dragonlords be sent directly to him.”

“Dragonlords? What in blazes is a Dragonlord?” Arthur asked.

“_Ha_, figures that old beast wouldn’t mention that part. It is someone who has control over the dragons. It is how your father trapped him here all those years ago. He tricked Balinor into calling him here by promising a truce, then quickly turned on them both. If you believe nothing else believe this, Balinor has no love for Camelot nor it’s people after what Uther did. Should either of you get the idea to find him, it would not surprise me for him to take out his anger from Uther out on _you_ Arthur.”

“He’s my _father_. If nothing else, I at least deserve to meet him. If only once. Arthur won’t come with me, so he won’t have any reason to attack anyone or want revenge on Uther or anything! I can just... Just... Tell him mother told me of him! And that I left home on my own will to look for him,” Merlin said. Seeing Gaius was still going to argue Merlin grabbed one of his hand between his own and continued, “Please Gaius. I won’t tell him anything of Camelot, and I’ll keep all magic use to slim to none while I’m gone so you won’t have to worry on anyone capturing me. I just want this one chance. Please.”

He sees the fight that is playing out inside him in his eyes. And finally he sighs and lays a hand on Merlin’s cheek as he says, “You have brought much joy into my live Merlin. Just as much as you’ve brought me worry. And I admit, I’ve come to view you as a son myself. But you’re right, who am I to deny Balinor that right. I don’t know exactly where he is, but I will tell you all that I do know.”

Merlin grins as he brings him into a tight hug and whispers, “Thank you. That’s all I ask. _Thank you!_”

Neither notice Arthur leaving, frown tight on his face.

* * *

It’s not until Lancelot comes as he’s packing to ask where they’re going so he would know what to pack for himself that Merlin finally thinks on it. He gives a quick answer, which is really all he’s got to give since _he’s_ not entirely sure where they’re going to end up while trying to find him, before rushing up to Arthur’s chambers to demand an answer on why the hells he got Lancelot involved in the first place.

“One day Merlin, you’re going to end up just barging in on something you shouldn’t and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself,” Arthur says, not bothering to even lift his head from the document he was reading.

“Why are you sending Lancelot with me to find my father? We’re trying to keep him as far from Camelot’s notice as possible remember? And while Lancelot is noble, we have no way of knowing if he’ll tell the King about him, or anything _else_ he might find out on the way,” Merlin asked coming to stand in front of his desk, arms crossed and seconds away from tapping his foot in impatience. If he thought he wouldn't lose his hand for it, he would be slamming it on top of that damn document to make sure Arthur knew just how badly he managed to fuck up.

“Someone has to go with you, given that _promise_ you made to Gaius on not using magic. And since you’ve both already made your opinions of _me_ going quite clear, Lancelot was the only logical solution. He’s not a Knight so no one would notice him being gone for a time, and like I’ve told you before, you’ve been seen together. So it would make sense to anyone who _was_ looking for him to think he was with you,” Arthur answered, raising his head to lean back in his chair and link his fingers together.

As Merlin gears himself up to argue Arthur continues with a raised brow, “And you can’t say that you can defend yourself without magic, because we’ve only begun your training with the daggers, and you’re no where near proficient enough with them to use them in combat. I’ve also already delt with the possible problem of Lancelot finding anything problematic, and he’s given me his word that should anything... _unusual_... In anyway happen, he brings it to _me_ first and foremost.”

“_sigh_ You’re not going to change your mind on this no matter what I say, are you?” Merlin asked. Arthur shakes his head. “And if I try to leave before Lancelot is done packing or try to lose him in anyway, you’ll just send him after me won’t you?” Arthur nods, trying a failing to hide his smug smirk.

It’s times like this Merlin wishes he could turn Arthur into a toad. Just for a week, so that any time he starts feeling smug or superior, he would _remember_ just why that would be a bad idea. Given how often it happens, it’s a plan to save for when they’re away on one of their **_hunting_** trips. Would be good for a laugh _and_ it would be good training! Arthur couldn’t argue with that logic, though Merlin already knows the prince will give it his best go anyway.

But, seeing as that’s a plan for another day, and there isn’t anything he can do about Arthur’s smugness at the moment, he simply turns and leaves. He can deal with Arthur’s tantrum about not waiting to be dismissed when he comes back.

If he comes back.

While not something he’s given _serious_ thought to, he can’t deny the small part of him that wants to bring his father back home to his mother, and just _stay_ and be the family they were never given the option to be. To ignore destiny and the manipulations that apparently come abundant with it. To leave behind all the lies and deceptions uncovered ever since he stepped foot here.

But, just as he can’t deny the hurt and confusion and pressure of responsibility that have crashed into him here, he also can not deny the happiness. That exultation of not being alone; having Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius at his back. People who know what he can do, and not only aren’t scared of him, but also see _beauty_ in his gift. Help remind him he’s not the monster that so many would have him think he was.

And while that pressure of responsibility is crushing, he knows he can’t leave Arthur to bear it alone. To have Morgana lose one of the only allies she has in Camelot, and the _only_ one who knows exactly what she’s going through. To leave Gwen to be the only one with no slimmer of protection from being one of Uther’s children.

Two sides. Two needs. A crossroads of destiny. And while Merlin is sure he knows which one he’ll choose in the long run, he’s not so young as to not know that things can change in the heat of the moment.

These thoughts refuse to leave his head the entire journey, Lancelot fortunately reading his mood and keeping his own silence.

It doesn’t take long to reach the village Gaius had told him Balinor had last sent word of. And, while Gaius _also_ said Balinor wouldn’t be stupid enough to stay within the village itself, he may have been seen recently for trade or medicine.

So they begin asking around. Shifty eyes, sneering lips, jeering taunts aplenty, but no one gives anything to go on where the man is now. They don’t trust them so they see no reason to put what they want over Balinor’s wants. Have nothing of much value to trade for their answers. And they hardly look like a threat either, so they wouldn't be able to use intimidation.

They decide to stay at the inn for the night, and try the rest of the village the next day. And should that prove fruitless, they move on to the surrounding area. Even if no one says anything, there’s always the chance the man may have made a hut or some sort of shelter far out into the woods, and the only reason no one has found him is magic. And should magic indeed be the case, that will lead Merlin close enough to him to hopefully get him to at least hear them out.

In the end, they end up finding him through pure coincidence. They noticed a path of destruction in the woods, trees knocked down and lying on top of each other -- as if they were tossed -- blood on the ground -- though from how many they couldn’t be sure -- and the most damning evidence. Scales. They’ve _seen_ those scales before, and Merlin feels his stomach **drop**. Because if his father was nearby, and if he was like the kind of man Gaius and the dragon both seem to _think_ he was, then Merlin has no doubts that he would have taken the snake on to protect the village, even if he didn't live there himself.

Which in hindsight, if the village knew that he protected them from such a danger, that would explain the reactions they got when asking for him.

The _only_ thing keeping him from hyperventilating is the fact that there’s no body. Not the snakes or anyone who would take it on. So even though there’s an equal chance that the snake won and simply _ate_ the one who fought it, there’s still hope the attacker won and took the snakes body as... a trophy? Food? Hell, to make a new pair of boots even!

They follow the trail -- because of course Lancelot couldn’t risk not knowing for certain if the snake was dead. What if it was still alive, and ate the person foolhardishly brave enough to attack it. It was his _duty_ to make sure the beast was delt with! -- and though the flung about trees begin to lesson, the blood splatters do not. If anything there’s more and more, leaving puddles that no one human can leave without also leaving behind some sort of body or limb behind as well. So either it was the snakes blood, or there may be more than one person fighting it.

The trail ends at the beginning of a trail up the mountains. What could possibly be up there that would interest either a person or a snake is beyond Merlin’s comprehension, but it’s their only lead on what happened so they begin to climb. Well, they begin to climb _after_ Merlin has to argue that it would be safer to stay together and_ no!_ he will not wait at the end of the mountain and he didn’t give a damn about Arthur would want him to do because Arthur wasn’t here.

Not that he would listen to Arthur even if he _was_ here. His father might be up there, and nothing is keeping him from finding out.

They’ve barely reached the mouth of the cave when they hear a voice call out, “Stay where you are, if you know what’s good for you. If you’re bandits, there’s nothing worth stealing here. And if you’re _Knights_, there’s no one here but me.”

Before Lancelot could mention Camelot or Arthur -- though he’s not sure he would, but after all he’s been told Merlin isn’t taking the chance -- Merlin calls back, “We are neither. My name is Merlin, and I’m looking for a man my mother, Hunith, told me of. Balinor. Have you heard of him?”

The man walks forward, face pale with shock as he asks, “Hunith? I never thought I’d hear her name again. But if you’re her son, then she married. Why would she tell you of...?”

“She never married,” Merlin said before breathing in deep to ask, “Are _you_ Balinor?” Balinor gave a single, shaky nod. And Merlin pulled on the shakiest smile he’s ever given and said, “I came to find you, because you’re my father.”

Ignoring Lancelot’s gasp, Merlin stepped closer as Balinor took unsteady steps towards and uprising of rocks to fall back on.

“...Father. I’m a father.”

Merlin knells down in front of him, and watches as Balinor’s eyes begin to mist over. Just as his were. And said,

“If it’s alright, I’d like to get to know you. I don’t have long before I’m needed back home but... I would like that all the same.”

Balinor clears his throat, and reaches for his shoulder but quickly pulls it back and simply says, “Yes. Yes, I’d like that too.”

Merlin smiles a blinding grin and thinks, “_That old bitter dragon may have only told me about you to manipulate me, but I’m going to make this work. I may have even **more** people to protect now but... I wouldn’t change it. Not for anything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch and a half to finish, but it's finally here!
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I haven’t the slightest idea if Kilgharrah knew about Arthurs mother, but for drama and plots sake in this story, he does~~ 
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are inspiration for the writers soul 💙


End file.
